Fictionista Wrkshp January 2010 WitFit Prompts
by Rochelle Allison
Summary: Another Day, another prompt. I do have a few story lines and plots going from last month's set of prompts, and I'll be continuing some of them. Others will be brand new. Check out the Fictionista Workshop website for details...
1. Chapter 1

Penname: Rochelle Allison  
Derivative Fiction  
**Rating/Warning(s): M**  
Notes: continues the characters and scenario established by "Alabaster"  
_Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._  
Prompts: Afterglow

* * *

"Sparkling champagne?" I teased, smiling.

Edward shook his head, laughing. "You know Alice…"

"She gets excited," I agreed.

"And she…she has a sixth sense sometimes. Like…"

"She knew I'd take you back," I finished for him, folding my arms. Edward sat back on his heels, looking away.

"It doesn't matter," I muttered, leaning back on the couch. Exhaling heavily, I rubbed my eyes. This was emotionally exhausting.

"It does matter, and it's not like that," he said, his voice drifting up to me from the floor. "I made probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life when I wandered, and I've spent the better part of a year going over it and over it in my head. This doesn't work without you, Bella. I never would have let you go."

"That's rather dramatic," I laughed humorlessly. "Those are pretty grand ideas, don't you think?"

When he didn't answer, I sat up. He was laying flat on the floor now, staring up at the ceiling. I slipped off of the couch cushions and lowered myself to where he was. He pulled me into his arms, letting me rest my head on his shoulder so our faces were inches apart.

"I'm not going back on what I said, Edward," I whispered, another tear rolling across my cheek. It dripped onto his shirt. "I know you know what you did to me. We're starting new this time. It's the only way I can move forward. No assuming, no taking things for granted."

He nodded silently, hugging me closer.

"I thought about you every day," I said, closing my eyes.

He kissed each of my eyelids. "Me too."

***

Something woke me, and I jarred awake, realizing we'd fallen asleep on the floor. It was freezing cold down there, and I pulled away to drag the throw cover I'd seen earlier off the couch.

It had never been my intention to stay the night, obviously, but I had no idea what time it was and there was no way I was venturing out at this hour in the cold black beyond. Edward stirred beside me, pulling away as he rolled slightly to the other side.

Falling asleep proved to be more difficult than I'd anticipated, what with two lamps on, so I got up to turn them off.

"Bella?" Edward's voice startled me in the darkness.

"Hey… we fell asleep…" _Obviously, Bella._

"Oh…sorry," he mumbled thickly. "We should go to bed."

Such a familiar scenario; we'd said those very words thousands of times to one another, with various contexts attached.

Still, I followed him wordlessly to his futon in the bedroom. Things felt a little different now that I knew he'd built this house with me in mind. It was overwhelming.

"Edward?" I asked once we were underneath the blankets.

"Hmm?"

"Did you get this idea from _The Notebook_?"

The bed shifted as I felt him turn on to his side to face me. "What notebook?"

"The movie," I prompted, grinning in the dark.

He laughed suddenly, pulling me close. "Maybe subconsciously…. Great. Now I really look like a sappy moron."

"Hey," I objected, poking my finger roughly into his stomach. "I love that movie!"

"All girls love that movie," he snorted, grabbing my hands and pinning them down as he rolled onto me.

"So?" I said breathed, caught between the familiarity of his weight pressing down on me and the vague discomfort it caused.

Because he knew me, he felt the subtle stiffness in my limbs and rolled off as quickly as he'd rolled on.

"Sorry, Bella…"

"It's okay," I said quickly, my heart thundering. "I just…I'm not ready to do _that_ yet."

"Okay," he said. "I didn't bring you here for that, anyway. You just…you make me remember and forget all at once."

I laughed quietly because I knew just what he meant.

We lay quietly, our hands playing.

"You can kiss me," I whispered, and waited.

He brought himself closer so we were side to side, and then eased up onto his elbow. My eyes had adjusted to the dark, and I could just barely see the outline of his face and hair in front of me. He leaned down, kissing my cheekbone, then my nose, and then my mouth.

Brushing my hands over his face and into his hair, I held him close and kissed him back, shivering a little when our tongues touched. Even though I needed to take it slow, my body responded to quickly to his and before long he'd hitched my leg over his hip.

We pressed together, our kisses becoming sloppy and desperate, and when he tentatively touched me between my legs I let him. He rubbed me though my jeans and it had been so long since he'd had any contact at all down there I came ridiculously fast.

"Wow," he panted, hard as rock. He pushed away, twisting around to pull the chain on his bedside lamp.

"We need to chill out, unless… you know…."

"I haven't been on the pill for awhile now," I said, shrugging. "So, we can't."

He nodded. "I'll wait as long as you want."

"Good," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

He smiled, looking every bit the lovesick teenager he'd been in high school.

"What?" I asked, smiling back a bit self consciously when his gaze lingered.

"You…in the afterglow. You're so soft and pretty and … perfect for me."

He lay down, nuzzling into my neck. His hair tickled my face and I wrapped my arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2: Curtains

Penname: Rochelle Allison  
Derivative Fiction  
Rating/Warning(s): T

_Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization. _

Prompts: Curtains

* * *

Gently, these ivory curtains lift and lower, silent in the steady breeze. Because I don't sleep, I watch them, every night, every morning, studying the play of outside light as it filters in. I know the time of night-and-day better than any mountain man, traveler, wanderer or astronomer.

Always so silent here, the opposite of my room, where the inkyblack sucks out all color and I have no curtains but boring blinds, and I must close the window tight because the neighbor's dog never _ever_ stops barking and the street light glares belligerently inside.

None of that keeps me up-there is insomnia regardless-but it rattles my nerves and so I shut the window to keep it all out. And then because it's pointless I leave, even though every night I decide I will forgo calling Edward, asking him to meet me at the end of the street for a ride to his house.

Every night I determine to stay home and every night I decide to leave.

Here, in Edward's naturally hued bedroom, cream and tan and beige and wood, it's dreamy (though I can't dream) and sweet (although his refusal to touch me is bitter).

He shifts, and the mattress sinks in places and the sheets rustle and I hold my breath, wondering if maybe now he'll by-mistake touch me, even a graze of fingertips, but he doesn't. Even in his sleep he is cautious, and I exhale disappointment.

Used to this, but still.

I wonder how he'd feel if he knew I stayed up all night, monitoring his sleep? Enchanted by the way his curtains dance languid, ripples and billows like the sail of a pirate ship or the hips of a belly dancer? Would he ask me to leave or drive me home? Would he roll his eyes and roll over, the way he did the very first night when I mistook his kindness for something more and grabbed his hand in innocent invitation?

My father would be a purple shade of heartbreak and murderousness if he knew I spent every night in this boy's bed. The fact that these curtains are balm for my soul, or that Edward is strictly hands-off, would mean nothing to him.

When the ivory curtains glow lilac and the faintest birdsong tickles at the edges of dawn, I toe him awake, and he brings me back to the end of my bleary street and barefoot I climb the mature oak – sturdy and steadfast and strategic outside my bedroom window. I tumble into my cold, unused sheets and then, _only then_, I'm somnolent enough to pass out.

My father raps sharply but respectfully at my bedroom door an hour or so later and I drag myself out of the now-warm blankets, drunk from sleep and thirsty for more. If there was a way – any other way – to achieve rest, I would gladly snatch it. But as it is, I have nothing.

Sixteen hours from now I can return to Edward's room, to my curtains, and our nighttime ritual of which he is not aware.


	3. Chapter 3: Cowboy

Penname: Rochelle Allison  
Derivative Fiction  
Rating/Warning(s): T  
Notes: continues the characters and scenario established by "Curtain"  
Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
Prompts: Cowboy

* * *

Yawning, I swung my legs up into Edward's cool sheets, shivering because autumn had started making chilly the outside air. Sometimes I'd see faint tinges of red blushing the tips of the still mostlygreen leaves, and there would be an absence clouds in the sky; no, not one, because it was getting cold.

Edward was reading. He licked his finger absently and turned the page, the crisp crinkle of paper the only sound in the room. I kept meaning to bring books with me but the purpose I came was to rest, not read, and so I never brought anything but myself.

"What?" he murmured, his eyes scanning the page.

"What?" I echoed, scooting down further beneath the blankets.

"You're watching me," he noted, still reading. Or pretending to.

"I'm not."

"You are," he said, irritation and finality coloring his tone.

"Why do you even bring me here?" I asked, trying to keep desperation out of my own voice.

"Why do you ask me to?" he countered, looking darkly amused.

"I-I don't know," I sighed. "I sleep better."

"I hope so," he snorted.

"Forget it," I whispered, tearing the blankets off and getting quickly to my feet. I dragged my sweater back on and toed my flip flops on t my feet, mired in silent self-deprecation for not having worn better shoes.

"What, you're walking home?" he mocked. "At this time?"

"You're an ass," I said, squeezing back the warm gush of tears behind my eyelids. "Sometimes I hate you."

"You don't know me well enough to hate me," he said, not moving from his spot.

Ignoring that, I walked right out of his bedroom, angry but quiet, passing his parent's and sister's rooms. Down the hall and then the stairs, across the foyer and out the door, mentally willing him to come after me, to chase me, bring me back.

Thirty two minutes later I entered my yard, chilled to the bone and more tired than I'd been in a while.

I refused to cry, though.

Charlie's early morning wakeup call went unheeded and I rolled over instead, exhausted and lackluster. He came back when I didn't come out, slowly coming inside my room.

"Bella?"

"Not today, Dad. I'm not feeling too good."

He cleared his throat, ruffling my hair, awkwardly affectionate. "Okay, I'll let the school know."

"Thanks," I mumbled into my pillow.

A few minutes later the door shook with the force of the front door closing. I listened as Charlie's cruiser started and left the driveway before settling into an uneasy sleep.

My cell phone's incessant ringing woke me up.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Can you let me in? It's raining," Edward said through static.

Thinking I should have just let him freeze, I pulled a bigger t shirt on over my pajamas so my nipples wouldn't be poking through and went downstairs.

"What?" I asked, scowling.

"What?" he repeated, frowning. "What's wrong with you? Why weren't you at school?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I care, just not the way you care," he shrugged.

"I'm sick," I turned my back on him and went to the kitchen for some coffee.

"You can't come over tonight then," he said. "We have the big game tomorrow and I don't want to get sick."

"Thanks a lot," I muttered. I don't want to come anyway."

"Thought you couldn't sleep here," he said.

I shrugged, stirring creamer into my coffee.

"Ask the cowboy," he said, already halfway out my door again.

"What?" I was so frigging sick of his cryptic crap.

"My neighbor, Jasper Hale."

"Ask him what?" I snapped, following him out to my porch.

"To pick you up later."

"I don't even know him," I retorted, wondering why I was still talking to this idiot.

"You hardy know me," he smirked, sliding into the front seat of his car.

I wished I didn't know him at all.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cat

**This continues the scenario and characters established by the prompt "Oceanic".**

rated M, just in case...

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

prompt: The cat is out of...

* * *

"Well, the cat is out of the bag," I deadpanned, approaching Alice.

She swung her legs from her perch atop the wall she was sitting on, her lips twitching in a faint smile.

Hoisting myself up, I settled down beside her. From our vantage point we had a prime view of the party:

Em , Jasper and Edward over at the mini-bar and coolers, Jessica, Lauren and their clique gossiping near the grill, Tyler, Mike and a bunch of guys from the football team smoking by the table and chairs…

"So…?" Alice asked, bumping me with her shoulder like she always did.

"So?" I bit back a goofy grin.

"Ooh, you slut, I knew it!" she squealed.

I gave her the evil eye. "Okay, you need to chill."

"Spill it," she prodded, her eyes sparkling.

I shrugged. "You know what happened, Alice, I don't need to spell it out. We did…it…a few times."

"A few times? Damn!"

"Oh, please, like Jasper stops at once," I snorted, rocking an epic eye-roll.

Alice turned the color of rhubarb.

"Ha," I crowed. I knew it! You think you're so slick…"

"Anyway, we're discussing the recent developments in your love life," she waved me off.

"Is that what we're doing?" I murmured, watching Edward laugh uproariously at something Emmett was doing. I looked away before he caught me staring; we were playing a very delicate game and I needed to make sure I didn't trip up.

_Keep it casual, keep it light. Don't be weird. Don't stare. No clinging._

_Unless he stares. _

I snuck a glance out of the corner of my eye… he was staring.

Inner fist pump.

"What are you smirking about?" Alice asked amusingly, poking me with her freshly painted pale pink nail. She looked over at the boys, a knowing smile creeping across her face. "Ah…"

I picked at a string on the hem of my hoodie. "Whatever. It's just…"

She nodded. "I know."

Rosalie sauntered over, resplendent in a long sea green maxi dress that she should've been freezing in…but she'd matched it with a little jacket. Nothing that girl wore looked bad, I swore…

"'Sup, girlies?" she asked, settling between my legs, her elbows on my thighs.

I gathered her honeyblonde hair in my hands, playing with it. "Coconut?"

"With lemon verbena," she affirmed, shaking her hair like a little pony.

"Smells good," I said, smelling it again. Alice leaned over, taking a whiff.

"Can I smell it?" Emmett snickered, next to us out of nowhere, waggling his eyebrows.

"You already have," Rose sighed, feigning boredom.

"Okay, too much information," I groaned, pushing her from me and into Em's open arms. "Where's Edward? He was supposed to get me a beer."

Cold and wet on my neck answered my question and I yelped, cringing away. Edward grinned, handing me the green bottle in his hand.

"Took ya long enough," I said, immediately berating myself for such coy silliness.

Edward tilted his head, his eyes searching mine. "Been waiting long?"

So, we weren't talking about beer anymore.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He nodded, two steps bringing his body to where Rose's had been a minute before. My heart dropped into my feet, that fluttery feeling that was really good but super nervy.

We sipped beer, staring at each other. Alice slipped off of the wall, patting the thigh nearest her before making a swift exit.

"So, everyone knows," he commented, grinning crookedly.

"That's okay," I said, locking my feet behind him.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed, finishing his brew and settling the bottle on the wall next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing us even closer. My heart thumped in acknowledgment, and I started shivering.

"Cold?" he whispered, looking at something behind me.

"A little," I whispered back, trying to calm the little quivers in my body.

He looked down, kind of laughing silently.

"What?" I asked, kind of laughing too.

"I heard Riley… talking about how good you look…"

I nodded, glancing over his shoulder. Riley and some of the guys were playing cards. His eyes shifted to mine and I looked away before he thought any funny stuff.

"So?" I said tickling my fingers along the hair at the base of his neck.

"So, nothing. It's true. "

"Hmm." Butterflies rioted in my belly.

Our eyes locked.

"I like this," I said after a moment, lifting my hands to his shoulders. I didn't care who saw us. Like Edward said, they already knew anyway.

He nodded. "Me too. Want another beer?"


	5. Chapter 5: Devastation

Rated M (for themes)

Notes: continues storyline and characters established in "Curtain"

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Devastation

* * *

Edward and I became aware of one another the summer after eighth grade. We lived on opposite ends of town; he went to a private school while I'd gone to public my whole life. My older sister Rose met his older brother Emmett at a bonfire one night, and had been inseparable from the get-go.

I was used to everyone's fascination with Rose. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, and to make matters worse, she was the best sister I ever could have asked for. I wanted to hate her; I resented her kindness, her penchant for helping and loving and compassion and care. She was like a lioness; fierce and loyal and protective…but cuddly to the ones she loved.

Emmett was beautiful too, golden inside and out. I knew he had a brother and a younger sister, but I didn't meet them until the muggy August night Em and Rose went out and never came home. Our parents called theirs around three in the morning; Rose's curfew was one thirty and she'd never shirked that so something was obviously wrong.

They were right.

Emmett's black pick up was discovered on the side of the road, keys in the ignition, Rose's Vera Bradley purse emptied on the car seat.

Search parties looked for days and nights and then more days, but my sister was never found and neither was Edward's brother. All of the jealousy I'd felt, the resentment because she'd loved me and was so damn saintly she actually understood why I felt the way I did…it all just folded back in on me, squeezing me til I felt I couldn't breathe.

Around November, my mother admitted to having lost her bearings and moved out. She and Charlie didn't even break up; they got together quite often…but she couldn't stand to be in the house she'd been in when Rose had gone missing and my father couldn't bear to leave. I was left in the middle, not here and not there, feeling forgotten and lost myself.

Being a police officer and the father of a missing girl, Charlie was so consumed in the case he forgot he had another daughter. Every day I came home to an empty house, often times eating dinner alone.

I met Edward and Alice during those days, days and nights and more days tainted with desperation and devastation where everything was dark and ugly and my stomach always ached. Vicious imaginations of what could have happened to my too-pretty sister looped cruelly through my mind, taunting me and worrying me, giving me nightmares until I lost the ability to sleep well.

If Rose had been the prettiest girl, then Edward was easily the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen in real life. He was so alarmingly handsome that it stung; I hated myself for noticing his looks when both of our families were falling apart, dissolving in grief and loss. He was polite enough if not a little dead in the eyes, walking around empty.

Alice, while teary-eyed and heartbroken, explained that Edward had worshipped their eldest brother and was taking his disappearance worst of all.

He was, she said, a fraction of his former self.

One night when Charlie was talking with the Cullens in their kitchen I wandered aimlessly by Edward's room, nervous and confused by my feelings when is scent wafted cleanly out. He sat at his desk, absently rolling what looked like a baseball bat of a joint. He heard my gasp and waved me in, asking me to lock the door behind me.

After he smoked most of his joint he became calm and introspective, and very honest. He confided that he's always loved Rosalie, from the moment Em had brought her home, he'd had a crush. I became uncomfortable as I sat there while he waxed romantic, stupid and stoned and describing Rose's perfection.

I didn't see him for about a year and then he came to Fork's High. He'd flunked out of the private academy he'd attended for ninth grade and was now slumming it with the rest of us. Having the bond that we did, we were instantly attracted to one another, but I realized quickly that it was different for him than it was for me. When I shared with him that sleep had been evading me he invited me over, sensing that an absent mother, a workaholic father and a probably dead sister had left me both lonely and alone, he invited me over to stay the night.

Giddy for the first time in years, I shaved and made sure I smelled nice, vibrating with anticipation as I shimmied down the tree and across the street, where his car idled, waiting for me in the shadows. At his house, he changed into pajamas and we crept beneath the covers, easy as pie.

I reached for his hand, a friendly gesture…one I could have easily explained away due to our unfortunate connection….but he saw right through me, frowning before rolling his eyes…and then rolling over, away from me.

My fractured heart broke a little more that night and continued to erode, every night. His bedroom at least soothed me well enough, albeit sleep continued to evade me, and I became used to Edward's lack of interest.

Even when his attitude toward me grew downright cold and distant and he began to subtly antagonize me I stayed, accepting the small source of comfort I found in his bed, with his flowy curtains and his silent trees outside.


	6. Chapter 6: Pride

This continues the scenario and characters established by the prompt **"Alabaster**". This will be the last one, the end of this story line.

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Prompt: Pride

* * *

Bella wanted to start completely anew, and decided it would best if she and Edward waited until they were married before moving in together again. He seemed to understand, and although he ached to once again share his bed with the only girl that he'd ever loved, he gladly honored her wishes. She was right, anyway. Their relationship deserved the utmost care and respect; in the month since they'd reunited, while they grew more intimate emotionally, physically they'd remained chaste.

Except for kissing, of course. There was plenty of that.

To make things a little easier, Bella chose not to sleep over again. Like old times, Edward would pick her up from her father's house for dates, and they'd go out to dinner or watch movies at the new house, necking on the couch like horny teenagers. Later on he'd drop her home, texting her when he reached his door to let her know he'd gotten home safely.

They did spend plenty of time together in the house, however; after all, this was to be her pride and joy as much as it was his. She loved it, so deep in the forest, on a hill, looking out over even more forest, a great green expanse. Like his brothers and father, Edward had built his home so that no one else lived behind or beside him.

And that's just how he wanted it.

He wanted nothing but trees, sky, fresh air…and Bella.

Bella wanted nothing but Edward…and different paint, for God's sake.

Initially the color scheme appealed to her, a myriad of creams, tans and whites. It felt pure… until she asked him why he painted it that way.

"I thought you liked these colors," he said, confused at her questions.

"Well, I kind of do…but maybe…well, some of the rooms could have color, right?"

"Of course, anything. This is all you, too, just tell me…"

"Okay," she nodded, wandering from room to room.

He trailed behind her, admiring the slope of her neck, the curve of her hips.

"I thought you wanted these colors; you, um, left a color wheel behind, like one of the ones from the paint aisle at the hardware store… I found it on the floor, I knew you'd been shopping around-"

Bella stopped abruptly. Edward stepped around her so he was facing her, tentatively taking her hand in his.

"You mean the one with all the shades of white…" she murmured. Their eyes locked, so intensely it made each of their hearts pound.

"Yes," he said.

"Alabaster," she breathed.

"I – uh – I don't think I used that one."

"Good. Don't. We'll repaint all of the rooms. Each room can have its own theme, right? We'll go to the hardware store, tomorrow. I want to do it before I move in…"

Edward stared at her as she rambled, trying to keep up with the litany of thoughts, requests and suggestions.

She paused, realizing how neurotic it all sounded. "Okay?"

"Sure," he squeezed her hand and walked away, mentally vowing to throw away the color wheel. If it made her that crazy, perhaps it was best the damn thing never make another appearance.

True to her word, Bella went paint shopping the very next day, this time taking Edward with her. They coordinated their lunch breaks and went to the nearest Home Depot, in Port Angeles. That weekend was spent coloring their home, brightening it with blues, purples, and greens. One guestroom ended up a smart match of black and grey, another several shades of yellow. Their bedroom became a sultry den of scarlet, burnt orange and sage, not unlike the view their window gave them at sunset.

***

Bella wanted to get married in the church of her youth, and Edward wanted to get married outside, so they compromised on a garden ceremony with Bella's family minister officiating. Originally, they had planned for the big day to be another year down the road, but in light of all that had happened they realized that for them, waiting was pointless. He knew what he wanted and so did she.

They'd been together for quite some time and maybe more importantly not together for a time. They had drawn a line in the sand, and here on the other side of it, things were different.

True to form, Forks unleashed a rather brutal thunderstorm the morning of the wedding, and by the time three o'clock rolled around, the earth around the petal strewn aisle and altar was soaked.

The bride and groom to be stood inside Esme and Carlisle's dining room, gazing out at the wet, muddy lawn where they would be exchanging vows an hour later.

"There's your outdoor wedding," Bella smiled at Edward, amused and undeterred by the dreary weather.

He frowned out the window, tapping his fingers anxiously against the glass.

In actuality, Alice was the only one who seemed truly disappointed, as she had been the one to help Edward and Bella plan both the wedding and reception. She sighed in resignation as she passed the dining room. "I'll be upstairs when you're ready, Bella."

"'Kay,"Bella called back.

"I thought you two were supposed to remain separated today," Emmett said, striding into the room in his tuxedo.

Edward and Bella turned around, matching smirks on their mouths.

"Yeah, yeah, it's dumb," Emmett nodded, handing Edward his tux. "I've been told we need to go ahead and do this before the rain starts up again."

"At least it's not cold rain," Bella said, swinging Edward's freehand. "And we're having a June wedding, so, that's traditional, right?"

Edward laughed softly, shaking his head. "I'm so lucky you're easy going."

"Got that right. Rose would've had someone's head," snorted Emmett, still lingering behind them.

"The rain is no one's fault," Bella shrugged. "It's going to be fine."

"C'mon, Bella..." It was Rose this time, poking her head in.

"I'll see you soon," Bella said to Edward, resisting the urge to kiss him. They'd have plenty of time for that later.

She jogged upstairs to the bedroom where her mother, Esme, Alice and Rose would be helping her get ready. Bella couldn't exactly call the wedding inexpensive, but it was simple in many ways. She wanted the day to be about her relationship with Edward and how it was about to change for good, forever, not about a set of rules and traditions.

Even her gown reflected this. It was a classic Vera Wang, long, simple lines with no embellishments whatsoever. She let her hair down, allowing her mother to pin white flowers into to it.

And when she started down the barely-dry aisle with Charlie at her side, the passion and pride in Edward's eyes told her she'd made the perfect choice. She met him at the end, blushing when her father put her hand in Edward's.

He smiled at her in wonder, his eyes traveling all over her. "Love you."

"Love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7: Bathtub

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Notes: continues scenario & characters established by "Curtains". Rated M (themes).

*as always, not beta'ed.

prompt: Bathtub

* * *

The water is lukewarm now, but I'm too languid and lazy to reach over and turn the hot water on again. Instead I scoot my butt forward more so I can submerge more of my body, nothing but the mountainous terrain of my knees and breasts and face above water.

Edward's house has the bed and the curtains but mine has the perfect bathtub, the only place I truly enjoy being alone.

If I was suicidal maybe this would be the place I'd choose for The End but I'm not; it's impossible to be that depressed when you're sort of just … frozen inside.

Hot baths help with this; they tend to thaw even the most frigid of moods. I feel human, more of myself after long baths.

The peace never lasts, however.

My phone rings from the opposite side of the bathroom and I ease onto my water-wrinkled feet, remnants of suds sliding down my stomach. Digging the stopper out of the drain with my toes, I reach for my towel and step judiciously onto the bathmat, taking my time. If the phone stops and starts again, it's Edward.

Probably.

I've wrapped my needs-a-haircut long hair into my towel and am strolling naked to my room when it starts ringing in my hand.

"Hello."

"Why aren't you picking up?"

"I just did pick up," I answer dryly.

"Why weren't you before?"

"I was in the bathtub."

"You still could have answered…"

"What is it, Edward?" I sigh, not in the mood.

Up until…last week? – his voice made my stomach flip-flop. Now it just makes me tense and anxious, a weird feeling of dread settling over me.

It reminds me of how I felt when they first went missing.

"Are you still sick?" he asks.

"I never was sick."

"Why'd you say you were?"

"I'm sick _of you_," I pause, catching sight of myself in the mirror on the back of my bedroom door.

I have a nice body. I wonder why Edward never noticed.

"You're a bitch," he says calmly.

I press end on the phone and toss it onto my bed, where it starts to ring in earnest. It stops after several minutes and I exhale in relief. Ringing phones really stress me out, but I refuse to just turn it off. He doesn't get to have that kind of control over me.

Later, at the supermarket, I run into Alice.

"Bella," she smiles, sincerely happy to see me.

I'm happy to see her too; I really, really love her and I miss hanging out with her.

My visits to the Cullen household weren't always at midnight and limited to Edward's room. I'd end up there, but I'd also spend time with Alice, in her room, talking. The more infatuated with her brother I became, though, the less interested I was in chitchat.

I regret that.

We begin walking, our shopping carts side by side and gleaming in the harsh artificial light."How have you been?" she says.

"Okay," I shrug, not needing to sugarcoat. If anyone, Alice understands completely. "You?"

Her face warms into a bright smile and she tilts her head. "I met someone actually… he goes to your school."

"Who?"

"Jasper Hale…"

That name rings a bell… "The cowboy?" I say, without thinking.

Her grin disappears. "Did Edward say something?"

I wince, grabbing her hands. "No! I mean, nothing bad. He just… mentioned him. He told me to call him actually, but I didn't know who he was."

"He's such a jerk," Alice sneers. "He doesn't think I should date him, so of course he'd try and pawn him off on you…"

"Forget him; he's miserable and sad and pathetic," I say, shaking my head. "I'm glad for you, though. I'll look for Jasper at school."

"You can't miss him," she laughs. We're in the cereal aisle now. "He…doesn't wear a cowboy hat or anything, but he is kind of a cowboy."

Picking up one box of cereal for my father and another for myself I walk silently beside Alice, listening as she talks in her soft voice. Sometimes it's soothing just to listen.

"You should come over," she says, stopping her cart.

"Definitely not. I think I hate your brother."

"Really?" she asks, a quizzical expression on her face. "I actually thought you had a thing for him."

"I did. But he's a weirdo. He's sweet one second and a giant ass the next."

She nods. "Well, that sucks. Maybe I can come over to you."

"I'd like that," I say, and we hug goodbye.

That was nice, I think, loading groceries into my truck. Normal. I feel like a normal teenage girl.

My phone rings again and against my better judgment, I answer it.

"Yes, Edward."

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch," he says. "You're not a bitch."

"I know," I nod, turning the key in the ignition.


	8. Chapter 8: Pulse

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Notes: continues scenario & characters from prompt "Oceanic"

Rated M

Prompt: Pulse

* * *

Edward leafed through the newspaper, stopping when he reached the entertainment section.

"Which one was it again?" he asked, running his finger down the list of movie theatres and show times.

"Firefly Mountain."

He frowned, looking slowly up at me. "You're kidding me, right? I can be sensitive and all but that's a little much – even for me."

I laughed, curling my legs up under me on the couch. "Well, what do you wanna see?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "_Anything_ but Firefly fricking Mountain."

"Give it to me," I huffed, holding out my hand for the newspaper. He plucked the page away from the rest of the paper, wadded it up, and tossed it to me.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes, quickly smoothing the paper. Most of the movies were either too mushy or too plot-less, or one of us had already seen it. Then something caught my eye.

"Edward!" I cried, leaping off of the couch. "The drive-in!"

"The one right outside town?" he asked, tilting his chair onto its back legs. "That thing's open?"

"They just reopened it," I said, super-excited now. It didn't really matter what we saw; the experience would be fun regardless. "There are five films to choose from."

"Okay," he said, a dubious look on his face. "This feels very nineteen fifties. Let me go get my letter jacket."

"Pssh, whatever," I grinned, pulling my sneakers on. "Let's go."

"Hold on," he said, leaving me alone in his living room.

A couple of minutes later he walked by, the cockiest smile ever on his face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, following him into the kitchen.

"We're going to a drive-in, right?" he said, sauntering over to the door leading to the garage.

Edward's older brother, Garrett, had been into fixing up old cars while he was in high school. His pride and a joy, a black 1970 Impala with cream interior, stayed in the Cullen's garage now that he lived out of state. He usually took it out for a spin when he was home for the holidays, although sometimes Carlisle and Esme Cullen would get all sentimental and drive it too.

"We're taking this?" I asked incredulously.

"The keys were upstairs."

Half an hour later we pulled into the drive-in. We had enough popcorn, candy and soda to sicken ourselves with, plus blankets Edward had remembered to bring in a moment of inspiration.

We squinted up at the marquee. "Which ones are about to start?"

"Looks like Death Toll 3 or… Firefly Mountain," I read, cackling at Edward's look of dismay.

"Em and I saw already saw Death Toll 3," he said, maneuvering the car over to the screen showing the chick-flick I'd wanted to see from the get-go.

I knew it was going to be a totally formulaic, revoltingly sweet romantic comedy parading as a period piece…but that's what I was in the mood for. Besides, it was worth it just to watch Edward's disgust. I snickered, unbuckling my seatbelt and snuggling under one of the blankets as Edward turned the speaker box next to his window on.

"This is so cool," I said, reaching for a box of lemonheads.

The previews started and I busied myself with stuffing my face while straining to hear.

"You can't turn it up a little?" I asked absently.

That's when I noticed Edward's silence. I glanced over, my hand frozen in the bucket of popcorn.

He smirked, leaning back against the door so that he was in a more reclined position. "We're like, all couple-y now."

"What do you mean?" I set the popcorn on the dashboard, looking around for something to wipe my hands on.

"We're at a drive-in. I let you pick a horrible movie. This is serious."

"So?"

He shrugged. "I don't know how we never noticed each other before, I guess."

"Probably cuz we've known each other for so long, you know? It was like, missing the forest for the trees." I spied a tissue box on the ground and plucked a tissue out, grateful to get the fake butter off my fingertips.

"That makes no sense," he remarked, digging into the popcorn. "Where's the chocolate?"

I tossed it over to him. "It does make sense – "

"No, what you _said_ makes sense; that expression about forests and trees makes no sense."

I made a face. "Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Edward. It means, like, you're so focused on the big picture you miss details."

"Oh. Well that makes sense."

"I know," I nodded exaggeratedly at him.

"This is why it works," he grinned, popcorn stuck in his teeth.

"What? This?" I wagged my finger between the two of us.

He nodded. "I couldn't be with you if things were all weird, you know? I feel like we're just friends, but we hook up."

"Well, that just sounds like friends with benefits," I said, frowning. "I thought we were more like…"

"We are," he assured me, rubbing my thigh. "C'mon, Bella. You know what I mean…"

"I do know," I said.

The sun went down rather quickly.

Firefly Mountain was _nothing_ like I expected; it was much raunchier.

Edward laughed hysterically beside me, totally getting into the pervy jokes and gratuitous breast-flashing while I grew more and more bored.

Suddenly, "Marci" yanked "Chet's" jeans down. They rolled around their tent, and before I could make a comment to Edward about the fakeness of her moans, she was enthusiastically giving him a blowjob. Well, it didn't show it obviously, but it was very suggested.

"I don't believe this!" I gasped, putting my soda into the cup holder. "The previews made it look so innocent!"

"I think you should always pick the movie," chortled Edward, dragging me across the seat until I was almost on his lap.

"Shut up," I whispered, my words cut off by his kiss.

We made out for awhile, our kisses growing more frantic by the minute. I pulled back for a breather right as he adjusted himself.

"Hmm," I eyed his crotch, patting him through his jeans.

He grabbed my hand, stilling it. "You gonna follow through?"

I grinned, shrugging.

He moved my hand in circles over his erection until I shook his hand off and pulled his zipper down.

Pulling me closer, Edward kissed me again, moaning when I reached into his boxers to free him.

"Chet" onscreen moaned loudly, making me snort in amusement.

"Bella…" Edward whined, his head falling back in frustration.

"Sorry," I whispered, rubbing and squeezing him with renewed vigor. We established a good rhythm, and soon I could actually feel his dick sort of throbbing in my hand. Panting, he grabbed me again, his kisses sloppy and desperate.

"Oh my God I'm gonna-"

Panicked, I let go to grab the tissues.

"Argh! Bella!" he groaned, almost in pain.

"What?"

"Why'd you let go?"

"Jeez, I was just getting ready. I didn't want you to blow a load all over Garrett's car…" I resumed my actions, using both hands now.

His fingers curled around the back of my neck and he bucked his hips up.

Edward-in-the-moonlight-about-to-come was quite a sight to behold. The few times we'd done it, I was as lost in feeling as he was, so it was difficult to concentrate. But now that I was watching him, I could see how sexy he looked… and how out of it.

I had the urge to giggle, but managed to hold back. My hands were getting tired and we needed to wrap this up. Suddenly, I felt his dick pulse in my hand. And then again.

"Ok, ok, ok…" he chanted, stiffening.

He came with a groan and a long, drawn out shudder, right into the tissues I'd so considerately provided.

"Damn," he breathed, sinking against his seat as he tucked himself back into his pants..

I wiggled my fingers, trying to get the kinks out, and leaned over to kiss him.

"Your turn," he said.

Indeed.


	9. Chapter 9: Lust

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated T

Notes: Continues scenario & characters established with "Celestial". not beta'ed.

Prompt: Lust

* * *

Esme Cullen stepped into the kitchen, which was calm and tranquil despite the several pairs of hands working to make dinner. "Would you mind bringing this to Edward, dear?"

Isabella paused, putting down the little paring knife she'd been using to chop scallions. The room was fragrant with so many wonderful aromas: roasted chicken with rosemary, freshly baked bread, herbs and vegetables like the ones she was preparing.

After months of doing little more than going grocery shopping with Celia and being instructed by Edward when he had time, Isabella had grown bored. Eventually her appeals to Celia were heard and she managed to worm her way into the kitchen, managing to convince the other cooks that she could help.

And help she did. Isabella discovered two talents she had never known she had: cooking and baking. She positively thrived in the kitchen, which was good because she had no desire to continue pricking herself with needles during Renee's impromptu sewing lessons. The kitchen was her castle, and she'd often find herself fantasizing what it would be like to cook for Edward if she was his wife.

Of course, Edward didn't know this, and she would absolutely die if he did. She had done a good job in hiding her emotions, even learning how to control that blasted blush. It wouldn't do to have him discover that she harbored feelings for him; nothing could possibly come of that.

"I would be glad to, Esme. Is he still at the school house?" Isabella said, wiping her hands on her apron before hanging the garment on a nail.

"Yes, he is. Nathaniel Crowley offered to pay Edward if he would tutor his son Tyler twice a week, so he'll be staying later on those days."

"I see," Isabella said politely, taking the bucket Esme was handing her. She took a quick peek inside, smiling when she saw Esme had heated a bowl of the soup they'd eaten for lunch to send along to her son.

"This is the first day; I hope they don't go too late. I dislike it when Edward walks home in the dark by himself," Esme continued, sighing.

"I'm sure he'll be all right," Isabella said shyly, putting the bucket down so she could wrap a sturdy shawl around her shoulders. It was February in Charleston, and still very brisk outside. Apparently Virginia was a lot milder than the North in terms of weather, but one wouldn't know it by venturing outside lately.

Isabella nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She walked quietly out of the house and down the street. Most affluent Virginians had tutors for their sons, but a few of the men in town had pooled their resources so that several of the best teachers could teach in one spot. Jeffrey Newton, who lived with his family above their shop on Rainbow Row, also owned an empty building on the very edge of town. This is where his son Michael, as well as several other boys including Edward, went each day to be educated.

By this point Isabella was used to the city. It no longer intimidated her as it once had; she was familiar with its streets and inhabitants. She knew who was friendly and who was not, which streets to avoid based on reputation and which ones had the best shops. Only recently had she started coming on her own; Celia trusted Isabella enough to send her on household errands alone every now and then.

And besides, she wasn't alone when Edward came with her. He often had errands of his own to run, and on those days he would walk with Isabella.

She spied the school house up ahead and quickened her step, not wanting the soup to have lost too much of its warmth. Stepping carefully up the three steps leading to the door, she lifted her hand and knocked three times.

The voices inside halted, and Isabella's heart skipped a beat. She smoothed her hair down, feeling alternately nervous and foolish for caring.

Michael Newton swung open the door, his eyes glittering like little sapphires in the late afternoon light.

"Well, well," he said, stepping back to let her inside. "What have we here?"

Isabella didn't know Michael well; his family had been invited to the Cullen's for dinner once or twice, and she'd seen him on occasion while in town with Celia, but that was the extent of it. One thing was certain; he made her uncomfortable. His eyes always seemed to be on her body, roving over it with too much interest, despite that Isabella dressed very modestly.

She looked down demurely as she attempted to inch away from Michael.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was suddenly right next to her. He was the only one who called her by such a nickname, and it thrilled her secretly.

She promptly handed him the bucket. "Edward, hello. Your mother asked that I send this to you; she worried you might become hungry."

"Ah, thank you. That's very kind," he said, taking the bucket and peering inside.

"Mommy must ensure Eddie is well looked after," Michael snickered, his eyes dancing.

"Why are you still here, again?" Edward asked in exasperation, sitting at a desk to eat. He glanced at Tyler Crowley, who was frowning at his books. "I'll be right there, Tyler. Just try to finish that page."

"I'll go, then," Isabella said, her stomach clenching and unclenching spastically just at the sight of Edward licking his spoon. She had never had such a physical reaction to a boy before – not even Peter back home. It was frightful, the way Edward made her feel.

"Oh," he looked up, swallowing before he spoke. "Tell Mother I'll be home in an hour; we haven't much more to go over." Tyler glanced up from his studies, smiling kindly and nodding to affirm his tutor's words.

"All right," Isabella smiled, backing toward the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Michael breathed, opening the door unexpectedly so that she nearly fell out.

"I am. Good evening," she murmured eyes to the ground. She hurried off, trying to shake the squeamishness the vile young man's proximity brought on.

Within minutes, though, he'd caught up with her.

"You're quite pretty," he remarked, walking jauntily beside her. "For a slave."

"I'm - I'm not really a slave," she answered, in the most quiet, respectful tone she could muster.

"Pardon me?" he laughed.

Isabella remained silent. The Cullen house wasn't far away, maybe six or seven minutes if she hurried. The problem was that daylight was dwindling, and shadows were starting to creep in.

"I said," his voice had dropped menacingly. "Pardon me?"

"Please, sir, I didn't mean to –"

"To what? Offend me? Talk back?" he mocked, his face too close to hers.

She quickened her step, but he kept right up.

_Where is everyone? _Isabella wondered frantically, her heart hammering inside her chest. The streets seemed more quiet than usual, especially when it wasn't even quite evening.

"I forgive you," Michael said suddenly, stepping in front of her to block her path. Isabella took a step backward, mentally reviewing which streets and alleyways would get her to the Cullen home the fastest.

"I have a place we can go to discuss it," he smirked.

"Please, let me go," Isabella said, not wanting to plead but willing to do so if she had to. Why had he chosen her? Because she was an easy target? His behavior was disgusting but he had a handsome enough face – couldn't he attract female attention the proper way?

"You know what I need," he said, his eyes focused on her covered chest. He used his index finger to move her shawl apart and she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. Backing her against the side of a house, he leaned closer.

Isabella shut her eyes, terrified and angry that this was happening to her. She detested being this vulnerable. "I don't do that."

"Don't lie, because I know you do," he snarled, grasping her upper arm in a vice like grip.

"Ow," she cried, now trying actively to get away. There was an older man about a block away; perhaps she could get his attention…

Michael's grasp intensified and Isabella shrank away, wondering if she should just scream. Even if she was considered second class citizen, people wouldn't just allow her to be violated. There were rules, laws.

Abruptly she was let go; Edward's voice shaking in anger a mere inches away. "Let go, Newton."

Tears blurred Isabella's vision as she wrapped her arms around herself, inexplicably ashamed. She watched as Tyler held Michael against an adjacent house and Edward punched him twice in the gut, leaving him double over and wheezing.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, coming back to Isabella.

She nodded quickly, wiping her nose across her sleeve like a little girl. Edward glanced back over his shoulder at Tyler, who was picking a small pile of books off the ground. He handed several to Edward.

"I'll be telling my father about Newton's misconduct," Tyler promised, clapping Edward on the back before striding away. Michael remained hunched over, his hands on his knees.

Isabella sniffled, trying to calm her racing heart. Edward patted her arm softly, and then, for the first time ever, offered his arm to her. Hesitantly she accepted, unable to look him in the eye.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"For… " but she didn't know what for.

"Michael Newton is scum, just like his father. I had a feeling he'd try something… I saw how he was eyeing you before," he said. "I'm sorry I wasn't faster."

"No…you were just in time. Thank you," Isabella said, her hand tightening on his arm before she could stop it. "I just… I don't know why he would do that. He looked at me with such…such…"

"Lust," Edward finished, disgust apparent in his voice.

"I would never!" she said, her face turning red. "The very thought of it just, just disgusts me!"

"The thought of it, or the thought of it with Newton?" Edward teased, not realizing how inappropriate his joke was until the words had tumbled from his mouth. He turner an even deeper shade of red than Isabella.

She gaped at him, shock having replaced any residue of fright.

Edward stopped walking. They were right outside the gate to the house and he wanted to address his folly before they went in.

"I am very sorry, Bella. Isabella. I don't think of you – I don't…ah… I didn't mean to suggest that you would consider…"

She withdrew her arm, but took a step closer. Edward's embarrassment was obvious, and she knew he'd simply spoken out of turn in an effort to lighten the mood. "I know," she said soothingly. "I know you're not one to think bad thoughts about me."

He shook his head silently, his fingers twitching to tangle with hers. She looked very pretty in the graying light, her hair having begun to come loose from its bun, her bonnet having slipped off of her head.

She glanced at his lips, recalling how nice it had been once to kiss Peter's, and spun on her heel to go in the gate before she could have anymore thoughts.

Edward watched her walk away, his heart doing strange things.

Edward did have thoughts about her; he just didn't think they were bad.


	10. Chapter 10: Rain, rein, reign

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Notes: continues the scenario and characters established in "Curtains".

Rated M

Prompt: Rain, rein, reign

* * *

Boots over Converse today, because it's not just a cold ache of a day, it's raining too.

I can handle the temperature dropping; it's the addition of rain I can't stand. Give me cold dry or warm wet but not this.

"You eat yet, Edward?" my mother steps into the foyer, where I'm pulling on a jacket.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm set," I say, her smile like a balm for the wounded. She's the one constant in my life – her and dad. I'll marry someone like her one day, when I get out of this bitch of a town, away from the dull and mediocre and same.

Which doesn't say a whole lot about me, because I was born here too.

"Stay warm," she says, hugging me lightly, running her fingers briefly through my hair. "Oh, I invited Bella and her father over for dinner, 'kay? Remind her at school."

Eyes shut on their own accord, because that's just not what I'm in the mood to deal with today.

Damn it.

"Yeah, okay," I say evenly. It's important to maintain until I graduate. She sees improvements in my attitude, thinks I'm well on the road to healing, but I've just gotten better at controlling my emotions, blocking out pain.

Easier to

smoke it

snort it

sleep it

screw it away.

My car is freezing and now my hair is wet and I shake it furiously once inside, scattering droplets, heat on blast. A text vibrates the phone in my pocket and I slip it out as I start down the driveway.

Tanya.

Smile, because I expected this.

I turn left instead of right, and drive to her house to pick her up. She must have been watching from the window because no sooner do I arrive she's hurrying down the walk and into my car, wearing a skirt for God's sake.

A skirt? In this weather?

She's gorgeous though, and a sure thing later on, so I just say hey when she says hi and keep one eye on her goosebumped legs and one on the road.

"Lunch time?" she says by way of goodbye when we part ways by my locker.

"Yep," I nod, watching her ass for just a second after she turns and walks away, the class president cheerleader queen bee, all set to reign another day at Forks High.

Retrieving my books for first and second period, I glance down the crowded hallway right in time to see Mike Newton whisper something into Bella's ear.

Shaking my head, I laugh a little. Guess I should've seen that coming.

Even from where I stand, I can see her blushing and laughing at whatever he's saying, his finger touching the sliver of skin above her jeans. She peeks up and sees me, and I look away.

I don't need to give her any reason to connect with me, not anymore.

It's weird, our relationship. She's pretty enough, but she's no Rosalie.

Vivid and sharp, I remember the night Emmett brought the eldest Swan girl home to meet the family. I nearly came in my pants at the sight of her: soft looking blonde hair, long like spilt honey down her back, the most perfect tits I'd ever seen, her nipples just barely visible, even through her bra and sweater. I hid a boner most of the night, excusing myself early from dinner so I could whack off in the shower before bed.

They stayed together for quite some time, and we got to know her the same way her family got to know Emmett. I knew she had a little sister; she mentioned her a lot, and I knew she thought it would be cute if we hooked up, but frankly I wasn't interested.

When she and Em disappeared, things fell apart in our house for awhile, but obviously not as bad as it did at the Swan's. I did meet Rosalie's little sister Bella, though not the way Rose had wanted us to meet… nonetheless we met and had horrible things in common and when I saw how alone she was I took her in. We got along easy - she wasn't like the majority of girls around school; I craved closeness without attraction and I sensed we could be that way maybe.

We were cool until the first night I brought her to bed.

She tried to hold my hand, and while it could have been for comfort, it wasn't. I took one look at her, hope and desire seeping from her eyes like tears and it was so obvious she wanted me.

Like gaudy neon letters flashing above her head.

I put up with it for years, letting her like me even though she knew I didn't feel the same way. I treated her all right, even though I never quite let her in, and even though her weakness vaguely irritated me. When all was said and done what pissed me off most was that she liked me _so much_ that she'd come over, every night, just to subject herself to all this unrequited bullshit. I didn't understand her. If she put up with that, what else would she put up with?

Over time I figured she'd have to improve, pull it together, but she never did. It's was like she was even more frozen than I was – stagnant and waiting for _what_?

I still don't understand her.

I can't even say I wish I felt different, because I don't.

Like I said, she's no Rosalie.

Side by side in biology, because I take care of her and she was too freaked out in the beginning of the school year to be paired with anyone else, we ignore each other again.

At least she's stopped with the moony eyes. In fact, she kind of hates me now.

She'll get over it. We're linked whether either of us likes it or not.

"Mom said to remind you about dinner tonight," I say, tapping my pencil to drum beats in my head.

"Okay," she sniffs, concentrating on her doodling.

I roll my eyes, trying to rein in my irritation at her phony nonchalance.

Her hair smells good.

She should have a boyfriend. Maybe if she hadn't spent all those years pretending to be asleep in my bed she'd have one by now. Maybe it'll be Mike, even though he's a dumb prick. Bella can probably do better.

Lunch. Tanya finds me before I even have my stuff back in my locker. Her cheeks are slightly pink, like she's been outside in the cold… or thinking dirty thoughts, I imagine.

I touch my fingers to hers; they're warm, so she hasn't been outside.

Dirty thoughts it is.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she falls in step with me.

She knows not to try and hold on to me, but it's obvious to anyone who bothers to look we're together -for the day, at least. We pass by her freshly exed-boyfriend, Riley, the quarterback to my running back on the school's football team. He glares, I smirk.

After fooling around in my car and promises to bring her to my bedroom in the nighttime, I go to study hall.

***

Bella treats Alice the same way she always has, and it's glaringly obvious during dinner.

She's still snubbing me, and it's getting old.

I wanted to be close to her, just not sexually. If the situation were reversed I'd be labeled a dick.

Maybe she is a bitch after all.

After dinner but before dessert I slip away, intent on getting Tanya into my bed before it gets late. I have practice tomorrow and I don't need to be over tired.

She's all coy smiles and carefully casual sex appeal, in pajamas that will look better on my floor than her body. Cautiously I park, not wanting to deal with my mother…or anyone else.

"They're still up?" Tanya asks, freaked out.

"It's nine o'clock," I say, leading her to the door. "We can get upstairs without anyone seeing us."

"Oh, great," she frowns.

"Or I could bring you back home," I offer, trying not to sound as impatient as I feel.

I want to remind her that she was the one chasing my dick, not the other way around.

"No, it's okay," she says quickly.

Right.

My parents are predictable, in a really good, familiar, warm sort of way, so they're right where I knew they'd be, having apple pie and coffee with Bailey's Irish Cream with our guests in the living room.

Tanya and I walk right up the stairs and into my room. Within ten minutes I have her naked and underneath me.

"Shh," I warn, when her little moans and groans become not so little.

She bites my pillow, and that's kind of hot, but it's silly too.

She feels good, but sex always feels good. The only bad sex is no sex.

We're all over the place, in different positions because I like to hold off coming too fast. Her head dangles just off the side of my bed as I pound into her tight little body and then something makes me look up.

Bella stands in the crack of my doorway, watching like a fricking pervert. She knows I see her, she must; I'm looking right at her as she looks right at me.

So I don't stop.

Screwing Tanya or watching Bella.


	11. Chapter 11: Pajamas

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated M

Notes: Continues the scenario and prompt established in "Oceanic". This is the last one... *sniffle*

Prompt: Pajamas

* * *

On one hand, nothing about my life had changed. I hung out with my friends during school and after, kicked it with them on the weekends. We still went to Dairy Queen or the movies, goofed off together during lunch, congregated at each other's homes. The increasingly cold, wet weather had pretty much put a hold on the beach bonfires, so that meant more aimless driving around at night, meeting up wherever everyone else was.

In other ways, though, everything had changed.

It was the subtle stuff, the linked pinkies in the hallway at school, private jokes and playing footsie when I'd have dinner at the Cullen's. It wasn't, like, this huge deal but people noticed; more than once I caught people gawking at our lunchtime canoodling.

Because Edward and I had been close for so long, we sort of skipped right through the "getting to know you" stage. If I didn't count the whole marshmallow debacle and the miscommunication right after, I'd have to say our transition from friends to lovers was relatively smooth.

He knew my quirks, and I knew his, so our friendship was the same as ever.

What was new, obviously, was the sex. We were still navigating that, learning each other's bodies, what I liked, what he didn't.

We didn't always do it, which was nice. Sometimes when people reach that point of intimacy with one another the expectation to go all the way is constant. Edward just liked fooling around, and really, so did I.

Utterly exhausted from a daytrip to Seattle with the girls, I yawned my way upstairs. I was too tired to take a shower, but I did anyway, brushing my teeth in the shower, feeling sort of grimy from walking around the city all day. Shivering my way back into my room, I dug around until I found my new pajamas, the ones I'd been given for Christmas. There wasn't anything special about them, other than the fact that they were ridiculously comfortable and snuggly; it was like they were hugging me just by being on.

I couldn't have been asleep for long when my phone started singing the stupid melody it sang when Edward called me. There was only one reason for him to be calling at this hour: he was drunk and horny.

Hoping that if I ignored it, it would just go away, I rolled over and began drifting off again.

It started singing again. I was gonna kill him.

"Edward," I whined, my eyes still closed as I held the phone to my ear.

"Can I come in?" he said, slightly tipsy.

"You're not downstairs," I said, my eyes opening. In my exhaustion I'd left my little white Christmas lights on, giving the room a mellow glow.

"I _am_ downstairs, and it's frigging cold."

"No kidding," I threw the comforter off and hurried downstairs, hoping to God my father didn't come out. He slept like the dead, but, he was a cop. Edward had a 50/50 chance of survival here.

As quietly as possible, I opened my front door, motioning for him to keep it down. He followed me back upstairs, both of us stealthily avoiding the one squeaky step.

I locked my bedroom door for good measure and jumped back into the warmth of my bed, patting the spot next to me. "Sleepy time," I said, a yawn garbling my speech.

"Okay," he said, taking his shoes and hoodie off before joining me. He was really cold and I jerked away when he tried to cuddle against me but he dragged me back, molding himself around me.

I was not a big fan of spooning, and normally neither was Edward. But when he'd been drinking? He couldn't get enough. I'd just have to peel him off when he fell asleep.

Sometime later I woke up again, this time to Edward's face in my hair. Confused, I reached back to find my ponytail had been loosened.

"Did you-"

"Yeah," he sounded sober now. "Your hair thing was bothering me."

"You could've just moved over," I said, my heart squeezing when he rolled me over so we were face to face.

"Mhm," his lips were warm as he kissed me. He touched his fingertips along the fabric of my pajama top, following the curves and contours of my breasts, ribs, stomach.

"So what's up?" I said when our mouths drifted apart.

"You were gone all day," he nudged my chin until I looked away so he could suck on my neck. He knew it would be my undoing, but I didn't mind him playing dirty.

"Yeah," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"You smell good," he sucked a little harder and then stopped.

"You have to stop doing that." His face was so close it made me cross eyed to look at him. "I'm running out of cover up."

He grinned, working my pajama pants off. "It feels good, though."

"Yes," I laughed a little. I loved how he felt when he was between my legs, pushing his hips into me.

"Has it been long enough?" he asked, staring at my mouth before kissing it.

I nodded, my heart picking up speed.

"Nice. That was the longest month of my life."

I rolled my eyes, loving his brand of silly.

"So we can just… do it? No barriers?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

I nodded again, unbuckling his jeans and letting him do the rest. When he had his pants off, he sat back on his heels, pulling his shirt over his head and onto my floor.

One by one, he loosened the buttons on my top, spreading it open but leaving it on when he was done.

"Are we in love?" I asked playfully as he kissed my bellybutton and tossed my panties into oblivion.

He grinned, laying his face on my tummy. "If not, we're about to be."


	12. Chapter 12: Shimmer

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains".

Rated M

Prompt: Shimmer

* * *

Last night's rainfall leaves puddles everywhere, especially here in the parking lot where potholes are a dime a dozen. It's still overcast, and the small scoops of water reflect blindly back at me as look into them, careful to sidestep and avoid.

I can't handle soaked sneakers today.

Mike Newton meets me at my locker. He does this every morning now, and I don't know if he wants to get into my pants or if he genuinely likes me. Either is fine by me; he's attractive enough that he doesn't repulse me. He was shirtless a lot last summer at the beach, which was stupid because it was often chilly and overcast, and while his ego was a little off putting but his body certainly was not.

He looked good then and he looks good now, his eyes bright and blue and sort of crinkly as he smirks down at me, his dimples deepening when his fingertips on my cheek make me blush.

Closing my locker with a firm click, I glance up at him."I have Spanish now."

"I know; I'll walk you," he says, jerking his thumb in the direction we'll be going.

"Okay." We start to walk and I half-listen to him complain about something that happened yesterday on the field.

"Lunch?" he asks, leaning against the doorjamb of my classroom.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," I nod, starting to turn.

"No, I mean…" he hesitates, lifting his chin slightly in what I think he thinks is a sexy face. I guess it is, kind of. "Do you wanna… you know…"

"Since that's the thing to do," I say, remembering Edward and Tanya a few days before, parading down the hall and out the double doors at lunch time.

He frowns and then smiles, shrugging lightly and glancing at my boobs.

"Okay," I agree, patting his shoulder before going to my seat.

It's weird, agreeing to stuff like this with people like that.

Weird because Mike wants me and I feel barely anything, maybe a little sexually frustrated and in need of a release. Weird because Edward never did like me back and my feelings for him were tiny embers constantly burning in my heart, singeing me from the inside out.

***

Mike is not my first kiss.

My first kiss was freshman year, with Tyler Crowley during truth or dare. Then there was this kid Jake, who I met at a party and kissed because we were both drunk. I kind of liked him, but I never saw him again.

There's hardly any room in Mike's car and he's leaning over me really awkwardly, trying to pull me closer. After a few seconds of that he grunts and lifts me up onto his lap. The new position hurts my knees because I have to keep them so bent in this cramped space, but whatever.

We make out for awhile, and eventually I stop thinking about the chips and nectarine in my locker. His kisses are nice, and I'm horny, so when he unzips my jeans and tries to wiggle his finger inside them I let him. He won't get very far anyway; like I said… there's no room.

But then he scoots over and lays me on the backseat and yanks my jeans down a little bit. He licks at my neck and fiddles around beneath my panties till I come. Then he wipes his hand on his jeans, which is disgusting, and pulls my pants back up.

He sits there, smugness and satisfaction smeared all over his face.

"Thanks," I fake-smile, retying my ponytail.

"What're you doing later?" he says, touching himself through his jeans.

I crawl to the front seat so I don't have to see what he's doing. "Homework."

"Yeah… I have practice," he says, dropping into the driver's seat and starting the car. "But we can go out this weekend, if you want."

"Sure," I button my jeans absently, staring out the window.

"Maybe we can… you know…"

Why can't he just say it? Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I just nod.

In the Fork's High parking lot, I let Mike go inside so I can run to my truck. I left my bio notebook in there earlier and I need it for next period. The sky has brightened, bleak blue replacing the morning gray, and the puddles shimmer now, joyful in their unexpected streams of sun.

Contentment washes over me and I know it's just afterorgasm calm but that's okay; it won't last and I want to enjoy it while I can.

Across the lot I see Tanya tumble out of Riley the Quarterback's car. They walk into school together, their hands in each other's back pockets like an eighties Guess jeans commercial. An image of her perfect tits pointed straight up in the air, mouth open in silent moan as Edward had sex with her, floats lazily through my mind and I blink in nonsurprise.

Guess she's back with her boyfriend now.

Somehow, I doubt Edward minds.

My chest closes in on itself and I feel a massive sob bulldozing up through my body. Fumbling with the rusted door handle of my truck, I slip inside as soon as it opens and rest my forehead on the steering wheel.

I haven't cried in about two years and even though I'm hurting it feels really good to feel something.


	13. Chapter 13: Cake

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M.

Notes: continues scenario and characters from the prompt "Curtains".

Prompts: - Cake

- Your expression betrays your words.

* * *

I wiggle the toes on my left foot around, making sure they're all okay.

Practice was rough today, and the last tackle of the day threw me through the ringer; I feel like I've been hit by a train. Some idiot stomped on my foot; even though my cleats the pain was excruciating.

I'll have to ice it later. For now, I throw on a pair of old sneakers, worn and soft enough that they don't add pressure to my jacked up toes. I can't wait to be out of here; it's Friday and I have no other plans other than avoiding Forks High for two days.

Mike Newton's dirty, sniggering laugh drifts over to me and I look over my shoulder to where he's sitting with a couple of the guys. Rolling my eyes, I turn back around, not wanting to give him the attention he so obviously wants..

I know that body language. It's gather-round-the-fire time, let me tell you about my sexcapades. I wonder who the unlucky broad is this time...still can't believe girls fall for his crap; he's so cheesy it hurts.

"…Bella…"

I snap up, scowling in Mike's direction, but he's so intoxicated by his raunchy storytelling he doesn't notice.

"Nice," Eric laughs, squeaky and pubescent.

I walk over to where Mike straddles his bench, watching his hands motion and describe shapes and movements and motions.

"What're you talking about?" I ask casually, wiping a towel over my face.

"Bella Swan, man. " His grin his so …toothy.

"What about her?" I walk back to my bag, pull a sweatshirt on.

"She's like…got that innocent thing going on…but she's not, you know? She said she was a virgin but she definitely knew what she was doing," he says, and I just want to slap the snot out of him.

Nausea punches through me and I swallow back the urge. "What do you mean?" I ask, trying to keep the wobble out of my voice.

"I hit that shit man, back seat of my-"

But my fist connects with his face, over and over; I can't stop.

The freight train is back, roaring though my ears this time. Mike gets up and starts punching back and he catches me a few times but he's weak and his hits are sloppy.

I feel hands on me, arms trying to pull me away but I know if I can screw up his mouth enough he can't use it to talk trash.

***

Mike's hospitalized and I'm expelled.

My mother is crying, wringing her hands, and I know she feels betrayed, like I deceived her into thinking I was okay. Dad says he'll deal with me later and just like that I'm banished off to my room with no dinner, like a little kid in time out.

At 11:17 a text comes through. Bella's number flashes on the screen.

_her - You awake?_

_me - Yes_

_her - Come for me?_

_me - can't. they took the car._

She doesn't answer, and I'm about to turn my phone off altogether wheh my phone vibrates again.

_her - Meet me? Halfway?_

_me - When_

her -_ Leaving now_

I don't really care if they catch me or not; my life is over either way. I walk straight out the front door and into the damp night, walking until I see Bella up ahead fifteen or twenty minutes later.

She's cold, gripping her hoodie tight, which annoys me. She knows better…it's cold this time of year.

"What's up?" I say when we're close enough to talk.

"What did you do that today?" she asks, her voice dead.

"He was…"

"What?"

I shrug. "Telling lies."

"About what?" she's impatient now, shifting from one foot to the other.

"About you."

She shakes her head. "So?"

I rub my hand over my face, wondering what my parents plan to do with me now that I've flunked out of one school and been kicked out of another."It's a locker room, Bella. The guys talk… a lot. He said he'd… had you."

"He did," she says in this quiet voice.

"What?" my stomach tightens and for a split second I feel like I might puke. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Why do you care, Edward?" she asks, closing her eyes. "Seriously."

"Just because I didn't try to have sex with you it doesn't mean I don't care about you," I say, bowled over by the thought of her giving it up to him.

"Your expression betrays your words," she says bitterly, taxing a step back. "You don't care, so don't pretend like you do…"

If she wants to think that, it's fine. I'm far too tired at this point to argue anymore.

"What happens now?" she asks. "You were expelled, right?"

"Yeah," I say, shrugging.

We're quiet for a long time, and I clear my throat so I can turn and go.

"Edward," she says, her voice bright in the all consuming black. "Why did you beat him up that badly?"

"The thought of him inside you made me mad."

"You can't have your cake and eat it too," she recites, misunderstanding my feelings. After all this time, she still thinks I'm jealous.

"I know that," I say.


	14. Chapter 14: Evil

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M, for themes.

Notes: continues scenario and characters established in "Curtains". Un-beta'ed as all WitFits tend to be...

Prompt: Evil

* * *

It's been three weeks since Edward was shipped off to members of Esme's family in Alaska.

_Alaska._

Who lives in Alaska?

Sitting at my ancient desk, which is crumbly on one corner which either age or termites, I google Alaska, interested to see what besides igloos, Eskimos and dog sledding Edward has to look forward to. Alice says he's on a little island named Ketchikan, so small people have to take ferries and seaplanes to access it from the mainland.

The Cullens returned to Forks ghosts of their formal selves. Even Alice is hollower, her eyes lackluster in the aftermath. She tells me, late one night on the phone, that it's like they've lost two sons instead of one. Her parents are being clingy and overprotective now, even encroaching on the time she's used to spending with Jasper.

Before, I would have been annoyed, and told her so. I would have called her ungrateful, reminded her that while her parents drew closer to her and each other in their time of loss, mine pulled further away.

Maybe I should move in with them, I think. I could have Edward's room, his bed.

His soothing quiet and fluttery curtains.

The pictures I see online are nothing like the stereotypical crap I'd envisioned. There are quaint shops and narrow streets and cars; no dogsleds. It looks rugged and fresh, pristine and crisp. Edward will either find himself there or lose his fricking mind altogether.

I just hope he lets out whatever was poisoning him. The anger he wields like a weapon comes from an evil place.

At school, I don't have to avoid Mike because he avoids me like I have leprosy. He makes wide arcs past my locker, as if Edward is standing in front of it, ready to defend my honor.

What a joke.

Still, the thaw continues and the slivers in my heart groan as they crack wider, deeper, letting sunlight in and stagnant out.

I don't know why I wasn't closer to Alice before; we are inseparable now even though she's a grade behind me and still goes to that prep school across town. My mother moves back into the house with me and Dad, bringing redecorating prowess and cleaning with gusto.

I find I'm not even angry at her anymore… but I do feel disconnected from both her and my father. They can work at fixing their Broken, I'll work on fixing mine. There are only about six months left before I graduate; I'm more interesting in setting myself up for my very near future than trying to repair my too sad past.

And, by the time we have our first snow, I am warmer than I have been in some time.

***

"So, do you ever hear from him?" I ask Alice, stretched across my bed.

She sits on the corner of the mattress tucked into the corner of the room, hugging her knees. "Edward? He calls the house sometimes. He's not so pissed anymore."

"He was pissed?"

"What do you think?" she laughs dryly. "They sent him to an even smaller town that Forks. I thought it was stupid, personally… everyone knows little towns get you into trouble if you don't stay busy."

"As we've seen," I sigh. "But, like, you haven't spoken to him?"

"No, I have. Why?"

"He hasn't texted me in a really long time…"

"Oh," Alice straightens her legs. "They took his phone before he left."

"Oh."

That's that.

There is a party at La Push later and even though it is freezing cold I feel pretty good, wrapped and warm inside a bulky coat. Alice is euphoric because Jasper is there, and I stay with them for a time.

After a while though, that just makes me lonely so I walk down to the sand, mindful to keep from the damper spots nearest the shore.

Huge hands close over my eyes and I jump up with a yelp, my own hands clamped over the ones blinding me.

"Relax, Bella," Jacob Black, family friend extraordinaire.

"Ooh, Jake, that was just evil! You know I hate being snuck up on". He chuckles; his laugh is lighthearted and free, reaching for the night sky like embers from the fire.

I take a good look at him, surprised at how different he looks. He's always been a cute kid but now he is handsome, mature and appealing. He plops down next to me, keeping me warmer just by being there.


	15. Chapter 15: Glisten

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated M (for themes)

Notes: continues scenario and characters established in "Curtains". not beta'ed, as usual. this is EPOV, but that will become apparent like... immediately. :)

Prompt: Glisten

* * *

I feel like an old timer, sitting on this porch in a weather-worn rocking chair. All I need is a dog at my feet and a pipe in my hands.

This is my first winter anywhere besides home, and the lack of sunlight does take some getting used to. Even now, the sun is already beginning to fade, a washed out glow barely lingering around the edges. Still, it's pretty, watching the snow glisten soft. My new world is hushed, quiet, all sound absorbed by the blankets of white.

In the grand scheme of things, I won't be in Alaska long. It's nearly February now, and by May I will have graduated. I guess I'm lucky to be able to finish at all… my behavior was screwed up enough to get me kicked out, but my grades are stellar enough to get me back in. I'd hoped my aunt and uncle would just home school me the way they do my cousins, but two days after I arrived I was enrolled at Ketchikan High.

Sighing, I sit up off the rocking chair just enough so I can scrape it forward. I rest my heavily insulated boots on the cracked wood rail in front of me, focusing on the way the air puffs around my face each time I breathe.

I want to be angry right now, but I'm just tired. I don't even have the luxury of resentment; outside of my parents, Alice…and Emmett… Uncle Garrett and Aunt Kate are the family I'm closest too. I've always liked them better than any of my other aunts and uncles, even my grandparents. He's a park ranger and she stays home with their twin girls; they say what they mean and they mean what they say. They love me, but they don't coddle me. They grieved just like the rest of us when Em disappeared but they don't pity me.

And if Uncle Garrett ever caught me smoking or high, he'd kick my ass. Physically.

So, it's time to cowboy up.

I snort, thinking about that idiot, Jasper Hale… he's definitely all up in Alice now that I'm gone.

My smile fades faster than the ebbing sunlight.

Useless.

I am useless.

I couldn't protect my brother or his goddess of a girlfriend from whatever happened to them. I couldn't protect Bella from the scum of Forks like Mike Newton…and now I can't even protect my disturbingly nubile baby sister from being bedded by slick cowboy types.

The door behind me opens and closes and I can tell by the softer footsteps it's Maggie, slightly younger of the two girls. She walks over to me, glancing between my lap and my face until I drop my legs with a thud. She scoots quickly onto my lap, her mittened hands grabbing at my jacket like I'm some kind of jungle gym.

Like a little cat, she shifts around until she's comfortable, staring up at me with the tactlessness that only little kids can get away with.

"Whatcha doon?"" she asks, pursing her lips as she pokes at my chin.

"Thinking," I say. She's so cute.

"People think all the time," she observes, looking out onto the white front yard. "You don't have to sit down to do it."

I laugh, because, that's true.

"Mhm," I nod, smelling her hair. Mr. Bubbles.

"Do you like it in here?" she says, sticking her little leg out.

"It's okay," I shrug. "I like the cold."

"Me too."

"I like when you share your cookies with me," I add, tugging her straw blonde hair.

"You steal them," she says primly.

"You let me," I say.

She giggles. "'Cause I love you."

Her giddiness makes me for-real smile and we sit there in reverent silence, watching the world dim. I think about what she says, how she lets me take her cookies because she loves me. People do that, I realize. We let people hurt us when we love them, sometimes. Obviously, I'm not really hurting Maggie…but I hurt my parents and Alice.

And Bella.

I was always honest with Bella, never led her on, and never mistreated her…until the end, anyway. Her weakness turned my stomach, got under my skin, so much so that I sought ways to chip away at her stubborn resolve, her need for me.

Need and weakness are linked, aren't they?

But maybe she wasn't weak at all. Maybe she was actually just as strong as I was. It's got to be scary, offering parts of yourself that way, even when you've been rejected. Maybe that's strength.

Or maybe I was as weak as she was, building walls so nothing could get in and hurt me more. Maybe I was weak.

Over thinking hurts my head so I push it away, wishing I had a bowl to smoke. I'll be able to make contacts at school on Monday, sniff out who has what. This is a small town, so I'll have to watch my back. They don't know me, so they won't trust me, and they all know my uncle. People here like him, respect him.

So maybe I'll leave the pot alone. Maybe I just need to own this… whatever it is.

Maybe I need to find a warm and willing girl.

"Can we go in now?" Maggie shivers, cowering from the cold.

"Oh, sh-um, yeah. Come on," I say, standing abruptly with her in my arms. Even with the all the outerwear she weighs about as much as a feather.

"Were you gonna cuss?" she whisper-giggles, her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist.

"Mhm," I smile, not insulting her instinct and intelligence by fibbing.

She kisses my cheek as we go inside, the warm air hitting me so good it hurts.

"Dinner in ten," Aunt Kate says, peeking out from the kitchen. She grins as her little one jumps from my arms and scurries away.

"Okay," I smile back. I feel pathetically empty now with no tiny person to hold.

How sad.

Bella.

She let me hurt her because she loved me.

And... I let her.


	16. Chapter 16: Jealous

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization_.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario and characters established in "Finger Food". Not beta'd.

Prompt: Jealous

* * *

Carlisle had not been happy about Edward's rash decision to change me, even though I'd asked for it myself.

Apparently, he didn't have any moral qualms about me trading my life for immortality, he just felt that it would have been more judicious to think things over and discuss them with the family first. After all, it wasn't just Edward that I was shackled to now, but the whole Cullen clan.

Because of my constant need for blood and the inability to control that, Carlisle had left behind a refrigerator full of "meals" he'd finagled from a local blood bank. Edward would take pints out at a time, letting them warm to room temperature before I drank them. Any worries I'd had that the smell, taste or even notion of blood would make me gag were unfounded; from the first sip to my most recent, it was as if I was born to drink it.

And I was… re-born, that is.

Emmett had elected to stay behind to help Edward with me, just in case, but nothing happened in the two weeks we stayed in Rome. I spent my days watching television, feeding, and reading – being bored out of my mind, basically. It wasn't fair; Edward and Emmett took turns watching me while the other went out, but I had to stay indoors. I never thought I'd miss fresh air and sunlight so much.

But now it was time for us to leave, and not a moment too soon. Besides having very little to stimulate myself intellectually, I had nothing with which to stimulate myself physically. And that encompassed every sense of the word: I couldn't exercise in such a small space, nor could I touch myself to relieve tension; one of the boys would hear me. And it wasn't like Edward had come near me since the night at the castle, when he'd taken me against the wall.

But…I felt him watching me. I saw him.

Sometimes, he would come home after a night on the town and I could sense he'd been with another woman. I hated it; I had no claim over him and technically he was free to do as he chose.

Sexual frustration didn't even come to close to what I was feeling. I wanted to rip something apart, dammit.

I was still too feral to be around people, so the boys hired a private jet to transport us back to the states. The pilot was an old friend and a vampire as well, so we had nothing to worry about in terms of exposure.

Instead of going to the Cullen's home in Washington we went on to Alaska, to the sprawling Denali estate. Tanya Denali and her coven had been friends of the Cullen's for years; their home was palatial and surrounded by miles of forest and wildlife. Edward explained to me upon arriving that human blood was a treat; only to be enjoyed when on vacation. While home, they existed on animal blood. This was advantageous in two ways: one, they weren't decimating the human population, thus making it easier to dwell undetected in towns and cities for years at a time. And two, unlike human, animal blood turned their eyes a deep gold. It was easier to maintain a façade of humanity when one's eyes weren't blazing red.

Both the isolation and variety of game made Denali an ideal spot to help me acclimate to the life.

Even though my emotions were all over the place, it was a relief to be home. Well, not home exactly because I'd never been to Alaska before now… but home in the states.

Tanya's sisters, Irina and Kate, and the older couple that dwelled with them, Carmen and Eleazar, were extremely welcoming. It didn't take long for Irina to attach herself to me, wanting to be the first one to show me how to hunt. The first few days were amazing; I finally had the chance to stretch my legs and see what my new body could do.

Sometimes Emmett came with me, and we'd run and play in the snow. He warmed to me quickly, and when Carlisle arrived with Jasper and Esme soon after that, they too were very easy to get along with. No one seemed to find my incessant questioning about this new life silly or annoying. If anything, everyone had a bevy of stories and anecdotes to share.

Everyone except for Edward. He was absolutely maddening, speaking to everyone except for me. He never shared his experiences, choosing to stay on the periphery during those sorts of conversations. As soon as the topic segued into something else, he was all up in it, bantering and laughing and –ugh – flirting with the Denali sisters. That really made me ill, but there was nothing I could do.

One evening, after finishing yet another book, I wandered out onto the deck. I'd noticed that Edward came out here sometimes late at night, and I hoped to catch him, to make him talk to me. He'd been so confident in the beginning… but now he avoided me. A terrifying thought hit me, so hard I felt my perfect knees weaken.

Was I to live forever without someone to call my own? Had Edward not considered that when he changed me?

Didn't he want me?

I realized with fresh dismay that I hadn't asked him for any of that; I'd simply asked him to "make me like him". And for some reason, he'd obliged.

Laughter tinkled up from the ground below and I turned my head toward it. Edward and Tanya were in the snow, lying down. I watched as she rolled over and straddled him, his hands pinned beneath hers.

A growl rumbled menacingly out and with a start I realized it was me. In an instant, Jasper was beside me, his hand on my arm.

"Bella?"

Still as stone, I stared at snow covered ground, where Edward and Tanya had stopped their snowy frolic and were looking up at the deck.

"Bella," Jasper said again, pulling me into the house.

"Why is he doing this?" I said, warring between grief and rage.

Jasper frowned, looking genuinely confused for a moment before his face cleared. "Edward?"

"Why did he change me? Why did he bring me here?"

Irina, who'd been sitting on the couch with a magazine, stood up slowly. She had an apologetic expression on her face as she backed out of the room, probably sensing what was happening.

"Does he know you feel that way?" Jasper said, his hand falling from my arm.

I could hear voices all throughout the house, so I knew they could hear our conversation too. Suddenly I was embarrassed; had I still been human, my face would have been tomato red.

My anger had drained away, leaving me sensitive and raw. "I'm going upstairs," I said softly, turning away.

I hadn't been in there a minute when Edward's footsteps thumped up the stairs, down the hall and toward my room. I guess he knew I could hear him because he knocked as he opened the door, not asking if he could come in.

I stared out the window, noticing that my breath no longer fogged the glass. I missed that.

He took a deep breath. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing," I lied.

In an instant he was in front of me, the scowl he reserved for me darkening his face. "Don't be coy," he warned. "Were you jealous?"

His words made my stomach hurt, something I didn't understand because I had no bodily functions. Wasn't I half dead? How could I still feel pain and discomfort this way?

He sat next to me, his weight shifting the mattress. "Bella, you're free to be with whomever you want. You do know I've been with women since… since we met, right?"

"I know," I said, my suspicions about Italy being confirmed.

We sat in a loaded silence for awhile. I wished I could cry, because it would alleviate this weight in my chest…but then again, I was glad I couldn't. It would be awful to cry in front of him.

"What do you want?" he said again, his voice low.

"I wanted you," I said, keeping my eyes trained on the window. Snow was falling now; gusts of wind tossing it fitfully like confetti.

He flopped back on the bed, swiping his hand over his face impatiently. I wondered what he was thinking; even though I felt all wrong and let down, he was still the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

"My friend met you first," I began, watching him carefully. His eyes popped open.

"Who-"

"Her name's Charlotte. She was at the Volturi's party last year… she'd been invited…" I continued, wanting to get this out before I lost the nerve. "She wanted you so bad."

I looked into my lap, picking at my ridiculously flawless cuticles. "She took pictures of you-"

"Wait, why don't I remember this?" he interrupted, flicking my knee with his finger.

"How many women throw themselves at you at those things?" I asked pointedly.

He smirked, motioning for me to go on.

"She was pretty upset you ignored her, but when I looked through her camera I saw you." Pausing, I looked straight at him. He'd rolled over on to his side now, apparently very interested in my little tale.

"And I wanted you for myself."

Edward blinked, shaking his head. "Wait, this was last year? Last year's party?"

I nodded.

"You came to find me," he said, sitting up with a stunned expression on his face. "You knew who I was when I approached you…"

Before I could respond he pounced on me, causing me to shriek in surprise. Flattening me onto the bed, he pinned my arms down, much the way Tanya had been doing to him in the snow.

"You bad, bad girl," he said, smiling slowly. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

My imaginary heart fluttered.

His eyes seemed darker again, and that scared me a little… I'd seen that look before…back at the castle. Instinctively I pushed against him but he resisted and pressed his body down so it held me down.

He nipped at my neck and I shuddered at the memories it brought back. "Let go of my hands," I breathed, tugging at his grip.

Letting go of me altogether, he sat back, pulling his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I said, my breath coming in silly little spurts.

"You said you wanted me," he said, spreading my legs with his knees. "Maybe I wanted you too."


	17. Chapter 17: Marshmallow

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated M (themes)

Notes: continues the scenario & characters established in "Curtains". (i find today's prompt word amusing, considering the marshmallow debacle of the "Oceanic" storyline...)

**Prompt: Marshmallow**

* * *

Turning on the stove, I quickly gather the items I'll need to make rice krispy treats.

Jacob Black is coming over to watch a movie, something we've been doing a lot of lately. Even if Charlie wasn't pulling an all-nighter, which he is, he wouldn't mind. My parents have been friends with Jacob's father since before any of us were born. In fact, my mother was really close to Jacob's before she died…

"Smells good," my mother comments, silently and suddenly in the kitchen. I half-smile, stirring the butter till it's melted before adding marshmallows.

She was gone for so long that sometimes I forget she's here now. My parents never lost touch, never split during those in-between years. Honestly, it feels more like they divorced themselves from me. Sometimes, I just call them Charlie and Renee in my head, like they're someone else's parents.

A dead girl's parents.

"I used to make those for you," she says, her voice soft and tentative. "Remember?"

"Kind of," I nod. I feel her smile next to me and she rubs my back.

I sense that the guilt and depression she experienced when Rose disappeared has dulled to an ache for how she abandoned me. We still haven't really talked about it, and while I wouldn't mind hashing it out…I'm just tired of it. All of it.

In fact, the only person I've spoken to everything about is Jacob.

He knows about Rose and Em, my parents and me. Me and Edward. Alice and me, Alice and Jasper. Me and Mike, Mike and Edward… Edward leaving and my staying. I'd thought before that I needed someone who had been through it, to talk to about it, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Jacob's neutrality makes him the perfect friend.

The maybe-perfect lover.

Mike Newton wasn't terrible, but he was not attentive when he took my virginity and so it _ended up_ being terrible. Even now, thinking about it, I cringe, feel faintly ill. Part of me is glad Edward did what he did to Mike, no matter how misguided and self righteous his motives.

Jacob makes me feel good. I think he's a little in love with me, and I can relate to that feeling. And because I can relate I don't turn him away. I could maybe grow to love him too. He's easy on the eyes, and he keeps me warm, and he makes me laugh.

There's a knock at the front door and I hear my mother's voice as she answers it, light and lilting as she greets Jacob.

Then he's beside me, his warm lips on my neck when he says 'hi'.

That gives me goose bumps and I grin and lean away, but not before I switch the spatula into the other hand so I can grab him by his sweatshirt, closer to me. "Hi."

He watches as I combine the cereal with the stovetop concoction, wrestling it into submission. I pat it down into a pan and leave it to cool.

"Give it a minute," I warn, giving Jacob a look.

He nods innocently, but I know he'll steal some when I turn my back.

And he does; I can taste the marshmallow when he tugs me over by the belt loops, kissing me until I feel it between my legs.

Later, after the movie, we chill out on the couch, remnants of popcorn and rice krispy treats scattered on the coffee table. I think briefly of Edward, and the bizarre relationship we have – had? – and how this boy beside me let me in so much faster. How it's taken Jacob a month and a half to get to where Edward and I never did.

Never could.

My eyes burn the way they do when I'm going to cry…this happens to me all the time now, like my emotions are scrambling to make up for lost time.

Breath deep; it goes away.

"You decided on a school yet?" Jacob asks, his head in my lap.

"It's between UW and Washington State."

"So you're definitely staying in-state… I would've taken you for a 'get the hell outta dodge' kinda girl," he grins, his dark eyes shining up at me. How they shine in the almost-dark, I'll never know.

"They're good schools," I shrug. "Maybe I'll transfer out later on, but for now…"

Jacob nods, yawning.

"What about you? Are you going, you think?"

"I want to," he says, nodding again. "I mean, there are ways for me to go and still stay close to home. I can't go to Seattle though…"

He sounds wistful.

"We'll see each other on the weekends," I offer, knowing what he's thinking.

His eyes meet mine. "Damn right, and during the week, too."

I laugh, running my fingers through his hair. "Okay."

"Okay."


	18. Chapter 18: Cotton

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated M (for themes of the story)

Notes: Continues the scenario & characters established in "Curtains". This one is decidedly lighter, though... and shorter.

Prompt: Cotton

**Idea Completion**: What would be going on in the mind of a young office assistant biting her nails?

* * *

Angela Webber had graduated as salutatorian of the class of 2008.

And yet, here she was, working as on office assistant at Ketchikan high school, doing little more than filing papers and drinking coffee. Ugh. She'd never had so much coffee in her life; she was going to have to make an appointment with the dentists to have him whiten her teeth again…

She sighed, mired down in epic boredom.

She wrote a late pass.

Pointed an unruly sophomore into the dean's office.

Checked her texts.

Drank some more coffee.

She was about to get started on the photocopies she been asked to ready for Ms. Cope's freshman English class when the door opened and shut, bringing with it a frigid gust of air and the hottest man-boy Angela had ever seen.

_Hol-ee crap, _she thought, automatically smoothing her pink cotton v-neck so that it didn't wrinkle funny.

He was absolutely beautiful: tall, lanky but obviously well built, eyes a green between apples and pine, hair the color of a new penny, lips meant for kissin'.

Hot damn, she'd never seen _anything_ like that in all her years at Ketchikan High – not as a student and certainly not as part of the administration. She bit down on her thumbnail, abruptly hot and cold all at once.

He sauntered up to the desk nearest hers, quietly setting his books on the desk between him and the school secretary, Emily. Judging by the look on her face, she was feeling it too.

"Morning," he said, a crooked smile at his lips. "May I have a late pass please? Our car… got stuck in the snow this morning."

"Oh, oh of course," simpered Emily, her perky little tits heaving in excitement. "Um, your name please?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh! You're Garrett and Katie's nephew! Small world," she breathed as she filled out his pass.

Angela rolled her eyes, bringing her gaze back to Edward. He was staring at her, smirking at her reaction, no doubt.

Looking down at her desk to hide her burning cheeks, Angela silently berated herself.

_Are you freaking kidding me right now? He is a _child_! A seventeen… or maybe, hopefully, eighteen year old student! Get a hold of yourself, you, you cougar!_

By the time Angela had wrestled herself out of such tawdry thoughts, he had gone.

Meanwhile, Edward was taking his time getting to class.

Forks High sure as hell didn't have secretaries like that in their office.

And the one in the pink sweater? Nice rack.


	19. Chapter 19: Decadent

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues the scenario and characters established in "Celestial".

Prompt: Decadent

* * *

For Edward's birthday, Esme had requested that the kitchen staff create a three-tiered cake of the finest quality. She knew her son had quite a sweet tooth, especially when it came to chocolate, and she wanted something especially decadent this year. After, all, the boy was turning eighteen.

The house was in a state of chaos for most of the day while the help cleaned, scoured and polished everything until it was sparkling. Four young men and five young ladies – one of whom was Edward's date – had been invited to a dinner party at the Cullen home to help him celebrate his special day.

Isaella watched from the fringes of things, the wistful feeling in her heart growing until she thought she mightn't be able to contain it. She was quite frankly in love with Edward, fully infatuated, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to mask her feelings. She wasn't stupid, she could sense that he had feelings for her too, but the chasm between their social statuses was just too deep. Even when her mother's servitude was up and their debts paid for, Isabella was sure they would continue to be lower class.

This was so frustrating; back home, Isabella's family was modest but well known. Being an only child she was used to having nice things, and the freedom that only financial security can provide. Here in America, it was like none of that had ever existed.

She longed to be invited to Edward's birthday party, but she also knew that even if he did extend an invitation she'd be too ashamed to accept. She hadn't any nice clothes, and everyone knew she was an indentured servant.

When the time came, Isabella told her mother she was feeling ill, and asked to be excused. She went to their room and lay down, pulling a blanket up over her. Despite the fact that it was now summertime in Charleston, and the days could became downright sweltering, their basement apartment always seemed to stay just a few degrees cooler.

For the next few hours, until she fell into a fitful sleep, Isabella could hear the sounds of dancing and merrymaking over her head and through the house. If she focused on the positive... She was happy that Edward was having such a wonderful evening; he'd worked hard at school and derserved a reward. She could appreciate that at least, even if being left out this way hurt.

Early the next morning, before the sun burned off the pre-dawn chill, Isabella went out into the garden to sit for awhile. She brought her journal. Now that she could read and write, although just basically, she loved being able to express herself that way. So caught up in her reveries was she, that she didn't see Edward until he was standing right in front of her.

He sat, holding out a saucer with a generous slice of his chocolate cake.

"Good morning," she said quietly. "How was your party?"

"It was a lot of fun, I wish you could have been there somehow," he said frowning a little.

"Hm," she said, reaching for the plate. The first bite was exquisite and complex and she savored every bite.

After a moment she paused, looking over at Edward, who was staring at her with such an oddly combined expression of lust, frustration and determination.

"What?" she smiled finally, sucking a glob of chocolate off her hand.

He shook his head slowly and, before she cold process what was happening, leaned into kiss her gently on the mouth.

Isabella gasped as their lips met; panting with the realization that one of her fantasies was actually coming true.

"You taste like chocolate," Isabella said, letting him lick the corner of her mouth.

"As do you," he said, the feeling sending him to near insanity. "It's…decadent."


	20. Chapter 20: Firefighter

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated M (for themes)

Notes: not beta'd. continues the scenario & characters established in "Curtains".

Prompt: Firefighter Google search

* * *

Jake wants to be a fire fighter.

I can see this; he's got the build for it, if there is such a thing, and he is both passionate and compassionate. He feels most alive when he's in helping-mode, which is like, all the time. He doesn't have an aloof bone in his body.

This is the same fire in him, pun intended, that prompted him to seek me out when I was a shell of myself, half frozen on La Push beach that night two years ago, literally and figuratively. He burns hot, inside and out, bright and contagious. You'd have to be halfdead to resist his charms, and even when I felt like that I couldn't deny the way he made me feel.

Normalness is not something you recognize until it is gone, and then, if you're lucky, comes back. And, I know it's a relative thing – what might be normal for me isn't what's normal for you or him or her. That's irrelevant. What matters is finding your own normalness and then thriving. People say "I just want to be happy", as if that's an attainable thing, like because the Constitution mentions it, it's an entitlement.

No. The Constitution says we're entitled to the pursuit of happiness, not the feeling itself.

Happiness I can strive toward. Personal normalness I can achieve. And I have.

Normalness can't last forever though; the bitter has to come along to balance the sweet, I guess. Two years into a relationship with a guy who is now my best friend I realize I love him but I have fallen out of love with him. That's so sentimental and cliché. It feels like there should be a greeting card for this sort of thing…

I mean, I fell out of love as gradually and easily as quickly as the two of us fell into it. Falling in, he was ahead of me…but I caught up. Falling out, I'm ahead of him.

Way ahead. I don't know if he will catch up. My heart breaks with the knowledge I'm about to break his.

Times like this I'm glad we didn't end up at the same school. I'm halfway to an English degree with a minor in communications. Jake's about to complete his two year program at Peninsula College in Port Angeles. It turned out to be the best plan for him, because now he wants to devote his time to becoming a firefighter and paramedic. He's going to be incredible.

But, he'll have to do it without me. I just hope I can salvage our friendship which, again, sounds terribly cliché…and selfish. "I still wanna be friends!" Ugh.

"We're going to Schultzy's for a quick bite, you in?" my roommate asks, poking her head in the door.

"Nah, not this time Kate. Thanks, though…"

"Want me to bring you back something?" she offers, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Shaking my head, I smile, kindly. "It's okay. Thanks."

"'Kay. Call me if you change your mind," she says, her voice fading as she leaves our dorm.

Jake is coming up tonight, like he always does on Thursday. It's been our routine forever now; he's always purposely kept his Fridays free so he can drive up Thursday night and leave Sunday evening. My college friends are all used to him – hell, they love him. Our living space is littered with pictures of our group out and about and having fun from both freshman and sophomore years and Jake is in many of those pictures.

My stomach twists, and I feel too warm and over anxious. How am I going to tell him I want to go back to being friends? Can I really be the one to kill the light in his eyes?

On cue, my phone rings and I glance down at it, seeing Jakes name op up on the little screen. I'm tempted to let it go to voicemail, but that's stupid.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey, Bella. I'm almost there, just had to stop for gas."

"Oh, it's ok. You don't usually come 'till later anyway," I assure him, my heart skipping around frantically.

"Yeah… you need anything?" he asks. I can hear the sound of the wind rushing by.

"No, I'm cool. Just… drive safe."

"I will. Love you," he says.

"…love you too."


	21. Chapter 21: Vanity

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M (themes)

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Finger Food"

Prompt: Vanity

* * *

Staring down at Isabella, it was obvious that she was caught between fear and arousal… which was just where Edward wanted her. Still, she had a few things at her advantage: one, he was having a harder time reading her now that she was one of them. He'd never been able to read her mind, so that hadn't changed, but physical cues like a quickened heartbeat or her telltale blush were now gone as well.

"Isabella," he said, lowering himself so that their noses were nearly touching. "Do you still want me?"

"Yes," she whispered, her palms still against his chest, lightly pushing him away.

"So…" he closed the gap, kissing her.

She let him. He lay flat over her, covering her with his body, pushing his hips against where he wanted to be sans clothing.

She moaned, turning her head so that his lips slid to her neck. "Stop," she whispered.

Rolling his eyes, Edward rolled off of her, adjusting himself as he did so. "What."

She glared at him. "What do you mean, 'what'? I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost, an easy lay-"

"But you already were," he smirked.

In a flash, she was on top of him, slapping him, one cheek and then the other.

Her newborn strength was no joke; the blows actually hurt. "Damn it," he snapped, grabbing her wrists in his hands. "Relax."

"No," she growled, yanking her hands away and jumping off. She sat at the edge of the bed, almost shaking in rage.

"Because you're a feisty little newborn, I'm just going to deal with your tantrums and mood swings and desire to attack…even though I think we both know you just need to be done right, and you want me to do it."

She turned her head slowly, the disgust on her face apparent. "Ugh. Your vanity knows no bounds," she said.

Easing off the bed, Edward strode to the window, gazing out at the maelstrom of snow outside. "I asked you before and I'll ask again: What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?"

"I wanted to be with you, but I'm starting to realize that's not possible," she said, slouched in resignation.

"What are you talking about?" Frustrated, he scowled over his shoulder at her. "We could've been together just now …_you_ pushed _me_ off-"

"Because all you want is sex. I want that, but I want all of you. I don't want to be alone in this life, Edward."

Ah. She wanted a mate.

While he wasn't necessarily opposed to that – she was undeniably attractive, after all – he wasn't sure it was the best choice for him. He knew what sex with her was like, and while it had been quite good (barring the fact he hadn't finished) he wasn't sure it was worth shunning all other females, both human and vamp, for all of eternity.

Isabella mistook Edward's equivocating for a solid "no" and left the room.

Turning away from the window, he traced her steps down the hall and then the stairs. He wasn't used to this. Most of the female vampires the Cullens associated with enjoyed sex for sport…

Well, except for Carlisle's Esme. She'd only ever been with one other man besides him, and that had been years ago, before her change. Carlisle seemed happy enough with her; perhaps that was who Edward needed to speak to.

Emmett and Jasper eyed him suspiciously at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"What did you to her?" Emmett asked, folding his arms. He seemed… protective.

"Nothing, bro. She won't let me do anything to her," he shrugged. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Kitchen."

Unfortunately, so were Esme and Isabella. Well, it was now or never; Edward had neither the time nor the patience for drawn out drama and weird feelings.

"Isabella wants to be my mate," he announced, sitting next to her. She gaped up at him, her eyes the size of saucers.

"You – you ass!" she hissed, scraping her chair back as if she was going to make another run for it.

"Please," he sighed, shoving her chair back to where it had been, trapping her. He was in no mood for histrionics.

"Edward," Esme said, quiet warning in her voice.

"Sorry, I'm just…she's just…" Edward trailed off, frowning. Women had always wanted him for physical reasons, and that was fine. For decades he'd found meaning in art, literature, philosophy and travel. He couldn't pretend that he'd been lonely and longing for a mate, because he honestly hadn't been.

Then again, he'd never changed anyone into a vampire, either. Edward hadn't been lying to Isabella when he'd told her that he'd felt inexplicably dawn to her from the beginning. He had written it off as powerful attraction, lust of the most intense kind, but maybe it was more…

"How would you feel if Bella were to join with Emmett? Would that be okay? He's taken such a liking to her," Carlisle said, smiling kindly.

"What?" Edward erupted from his chair, knocking it over.

Bella looked frantic now, shaking her head as she looked between Edward and Carlisle.

"How does that make you feel?" Esme asked, motioning for him to pick up the chair.

"I don't, I, she can't – " Edward sputtered. How did it make him feel? "He can't have her," he said finally.

"Well then. Obviously you can't expect Bella to sit quietly and wait while you … fraternize with another woman, now can you?" Esme said, smiling slyly. She ran her fingers soothingly through Isabella's long brown hair.

Such pretty hair… Edward remembered the first time he saw her, how her hair hung down her back, its rich darkness a fine compliment to that pale, creamy skin, her breasts that he _still_ hadn't seen…

"And why not?" Carlisle asked quietly, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Because… I changed her. She…" Edward frowned, confused by his feelings. "She belongs to me."

Isabella looked at him, also confused. If she belonged to him, what did that entail?

"You said upstairs I could be with whomever I wanted," she reminded him.

"I don't want you with Emmett," Edward argued.

"I don't want her," Emmett called room the other room where he and Jasper were obviously eavesdropping. "No offense, Bella."

"It's okay," she said, smiling a little. "I don't want you either."

Carlisle stood, patting Isabella's shoulder. "Edward'll figure it out. We have to make a run to town, we'll be back a little later."

Edward and Isabella were left alone in the kitchen, avoiding one another's stares. Awkwardness was normal for her, but it was foreign to him. These sorts of emotions really complicated things, didn't they?

"So, I belong to you?" she said after several minute. She stood, walking over to Edward.

"Mhm," he gazed down at her, inches away.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

Edward could sense it; she wanted him. He wanted her, too. In fact, if he was honest with himself, he'd never wanted anyone more. There. He'd admitted it - to himself, at least.

Keeping space between their bodies, he held her face between his hands and kissed her, not gently, but not rudely either.

"I can be yours," he said, breaking away. "I suppose."

He grinned when she made a face. "I'm teasing you, now," he said.

"Oh," she smiled too, tentatively.


	22. Chapter 22: Glass

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M (for ongoing themes in storyline)

Notes: Continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains". Un-beta'd.

Prompt: Glass

_**i posted yesterday, but ff(dot)net was misbehaving and didn't send out notifications. Go check it out; it's called "Vanity"._

* * *

Every muscle in my body aches.

Moving all day will do that to you.

Dad waves goodbye, his arm dangling out of the window as he turns the corner at the end of my new street. I wave back, watching 'till he's gone, and turn to go back inside.

The place is a frigging disaster, obviously, but I'm too exhausted to do much more than yawn and sway on my feet. Mom and Alice placed the boxes and bags in their prospective rooms, so at least I have a general idea where everything is.

You'd think I'd be used to this; I've moved three times in three years. It's good to be home.

Well, almost…Seattle's as close to Forks as I've lived since senior year.

In my room, I locate the box with my one and only set of bed sheets – clean, thank God – and quickly make the bed, sleep fantasies shimmering like a mirage in front of me.

"Just a shower," I say to myself, stripping on my way to the bathroom.

Yeah, I'm lucky like that. I live alone. No (fill in appropriate adjective) roommate to share space with.

I don't even care when my postshower hair gets my pillow all wet; all I want is to sleep.

And sleep, I do.

Sometimes, if I'm lucky, Emmett is alive when I dream, and I see him. He looks the same, and that's the way it should be.

Tonight's sleep is stark with dreamlessness.

I wake up before I'm ready. Someone's banging at the door and I'm all curses and epithets of the worst kind as I trudge toward it.

"Dude. I've been out here for, like, ten minutes," Jasper says, pushing past me and coming in.

"Why didn't you just call?" I yawn.

"I did."

I check my phone. There are thirteen missed messages and I don't know how many texts.

"Oh…sorry," I frown.

Ironically, Jasper is my closest friend. When he and Alice became a long term thing, it was kind of inevitable I'd end up hanging out with him. He and Alice are the main reason I'm in Seattle.

"Where's Al?"

"She's having a movie marathon with some girlfriends of hers," he shrugs. "You still want to grab a beer?"

"I guess," I yawn again, wider this time. "Lemme throw on some clothes."

It feels good being outside; the night is crisp with the early onset of autumn. The windows are down and I savor the taste of the wind on my tongue, relish this calm.

It's a typical college bar, but the music's not bad. We sit in a booth, talking about everything and nothing at all; he buys the first pint, I buy the second.

Draining the last of his beer, Jasper sits back. "Goin' on a bathroom run," he belches.

Nodding, I push my empty glass through the condensation puddles on our table, careful not to get my sleeve wet.

Every college scene feels the same, but I don't particularly mind. Times like this normalness is welcome; it's comforting in its constancy. I watch as people talk loudly over the music at the bar, flirt, chatter, laugh.

I notice her hair first; long, brown, shiny under the dim yellow lights. She's got ample curves, really nice; it's hard not to appreciate the way she fills out her jeans. Sliding my eyes away from her, I search the rest of the crowd, wondering why Jasper isn't back yet. He's lived here a lot longer than I have; goofy bastard's probably catching up with one of the many people he knows.

I push my glass toward the back of the table and stand up, stretching my arms over my head. Jasper's across the room, talking to some guy, so I make my way over.

"Edward, this Eric, my roommate from last year," Jasper says when I join him.

"Hey man," we shake hands and they continue talking and then my eyes are back on that girl.

When she looks at me it puts this weird feeling in my chest and I don't know if I'm drawn to her or repelled by her.

Bella.

She's different now, grown, soft and curvy and damn near nice _everything_. Her hair is longer.

And yet, that's not even quite it. It's the way she is now; she looks at me and ducks her head, looks at me and sits down, her back to me.


	23. Chapter 23: Run

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M (themes)

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains". not beta'd.

Prompt: Run

* * *

"Bella's turn," Kate grins, tapping her beer bottle with a stubby nail. I sigh; she's been biting them again.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, pushing back my chair and standing up. Usually we sit in a booth, but by the time we reached the College Inn Pub all that was left were tables.

Coming to the College Inn Bar is kind of a tradition, something we started the year we turned twenty one. My birthday's in September, so I was the first, but Kate and Charlotte followed directly behind like dominos…October, November... no more sneaking alcohol into our dorm to get tipsy and silly together. Now we could actually go and out and act stupid.

And yet… we very rarely do act stupid.

I lucked out with Kate. We met our first year, in freshman Lit. I'd had a roommate who was always at her boyfriend's apartment, and Kate had a roommate whose boyfriend refused to leave theirs. We connected over coffee and assignments, and because we had no one else, became thick as thieves. She was staying at my place most nights a few weeks into the term.

Sophomore year we moved in together, sharing a suite with a sweetheart named Charlotte and it's been us three ever since. Wednesday nights, no matter what's going on, we come down here and relax. Sometimes we chill for awhile…other times, if one of us has exams or an inordinate amount of class work or reading, it's just for a beer. But, it keeps us sane. It keeps us social. It's good.

I didn't realize that I actually liked people. They used to sort of… intimidate me. I always felt less-than, and I don't know why. It took Jacob constantly reaffirming me as a person (self-help books? Psssh. I had self-help boyfriend) and forging a very slow, awkward relationship with my mother, with whom I was _thisclose_ to being estranged… to get the ball rolling.

College helped, only because I knew no one. Alice is a year behind me, and even when she graduated she went to some design school in the city. I was forced to rely on the kindness of strangers for everything, from missed assignments to letting me in to my building when I forgot my keys. I was forced to make friends.

I have a life here. I am part of a pattern, a group, a living thing.

I have this in Forks, of course, but that's different. Hometowns always come with a side order of familiarity-breeds-contempt…

"Three Coronas please," I say, leaning against the bar. Whoever buys the round gets to choose what's being bought. The girls always go domestic, but I like Corona with lime.

Thankfully, this is one of the parts of my routine that never involved Jacob, and so being here without him doesn't feel foreign. It's been three months since the break and he's finally started calling again; he even came down for a visit last week. I wouldn't say he's healed, but he's getting there. This helps me heal, too.

Just because I was the one doing the breaking up, doesn't mean I got away scot-free. I ache with loneliness sometimes, miss the kisses, the feeling of being the half of a happy whole.

Back at our table, I give the girls their beers, pausing before having a seat.

"Oh, my goodness," Charlotte drawls, her cute little Southern accent creeping out when she drinks.

"What?" I wrinkle my nose, sip my beer, lick the tart lime off my lip.

"Girl, this gorgeous, and I mean _gorgeous_ guy's starin' at your ass," she says, taking a long pull of beer.

Frowning, I look around.

"Be more obvious, Bella," Kate sighs. "He's right behind you. Over by the payphones."

This time I see him, and my heart squeezes, like a fist is clenched around it.

Edward.

The sight of him nearly takes my breath away, and I look down before he sees my stupid red cheeks. He couldn't really be here… could he?

Alice would have said something, right?

Quivering, quick, I glance and he's there, and staring, and I turn around, sliding into my chair, not ready to face him.

I feel, literally, like puking.

Charlotte is still talking about how delicious he is and I slap my palm down on the table, gently, but firmly enough to send a tiny spray of condensation flying. "I know."

Kate looks at me, her bottle halfway to her mouth before setting it down, all theatrical-like. Damn drama majors. "What? You know him?"

"His name's Edward. We use to… be… in Forks."

"You slept with him, didn't you," Charlotte sings, her baby blues sparkling.

I almost choke because she's both so right and so wrong. "Not - no. We…it's weird."

Closing my eyes, I blink away the sudden prick of tears behind my lids.

"Baby," Charlotte breathes, touching my hand.

"His brother was the one who went missing with Rose," I say. I drain the rest of my beer, enjoying the cold bubble burn.

"Oh…" Kate says. "Well, damn."

"Yeah," I say.

Not much to be said about that, is there?

We're silent until I burp, long, loud, and utterly obnoxious, sending us into riot of snickers and giggles.

"Bella?"

My eyes are watering, because I'm laughing and maybe even crying a little bit. I look up at Edward, and he's the same as he's always been, except so much finer than my memory remembers.

"Hi, Edward."

I want to run, get as far from him as I can, but that's not an option. I'm supposed to be better adjusted by this point in my life, not the same basket case I was back in high school.

Jasper pulls up alongside Edward, looking slightly like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Sighing, I wipe the back of my hand across my lip."Hi Jasper."

"Hey, Bella," he says. He nods at Kate and Charlotte; they've met him and Alice plenty of times. "We were just leaving, actually."

"Oh, okay. Nice seeing you," I say lamely, turning back to my empty bottle. Kate or Charlotte- I can't tell who – kicks me savagely beneath the table. I'll have to set them both straight later; they just don't understand. Besides Jake, Edward is not something I've spoken about to anyone… but obviously he's here now and they need to understand my reasons for avoiding him, no matter how pretty he is.

I can feel Edward staring down at me, and I wonder what he sees.

"Bella," he says again, his voice softer.

I stand up and walk out, leaving everyone behind, knowing he will follow me.

And he does.

"How've you been?" he asks, looking at me too directly.

"I've been okay," I nod. "Actually, I'm…really happy here. I love it."

"Good! Good…" he says, smiling.

I can't remember the last time I saw him smile. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I transferred."

"Here?" I squeak. So much for being cool about things.

"Yeah, here," he says, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh."

We're silent and weird for a few minutes and then the girls come out with my purse, trailed by Jasper.

"Edward, Kate, Charlotte," I point by way of introductions. Everyone smiles and shifts and waves and then I reach over, touching Edward's hand.

"It's good to see you," I say.

"It's good to see you too."

Even when we walk away, I know he's watching, which is interesting.

Interesting and not something I want to get into.


	24. Chapter 24: Trampoline

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: Not Beta'd

Prompt: Trampoline

* * *

She jumps, carefree and indulgent, on her new trampoline. Every time she goes high the light filters through her hair, making a halo out of it; she's beautiful, she's mine.

We had another trampoline, but years of being outside finally did it in, and rot began to make it a dangerous device. She was so devastated when we threw it out, so we bought her another one, and it was delivered just today.

It's summertime, warm, golden, but also sweet and breezy beneath our tree. Dappled sunlight spills like honey through the branches of the over grown oak, the one he says he'll trim but never does.

And I hope he never ever does; I like it messy and wild… some things deserve to be that way. We plan and plan and plot and plan, and yet life just is. No amount of micro managing and pruning can set straight what's meant to be crooked.

A shriek and a giggle and my eyes are back on her, a smile on my own face growing in response to her simple joy. She's so little and yet she's so big; I have trouble believing she came from me.

The moving van that has been parked in the driveway next door since yesterday finally pulls away, and I wonder what their story is. They have kids, I know that much; I've heard the youthful voices drifting on over to our yard. Maybe I'll be neighborly and bring cookies over later; babycakes loves to help me bake, even though she does more spilling than stirring, her mouth guilty with chocolate and batter.

Movement from the corner of my eye makes me look and there stands a little boy, the cutest little thing with the prettiest hair I've ever seen – at least, on a boy. He looks longingly at the trampoline and the tireless fairychild on it, her dress flying up every time she does, revealing tiny red corduroy shorts underneath.

Laying my lemonade down, I stand up and wander over to the little boy, all the while glancing over to his new house so that I can meet his parents too.

"Did you want to play?" I ask him, recognizing desire in his grassgreen eyes.

"Yes, please," he lisps, his eyes steadfast on the prize.

I look again and this time I see who I assume is his father and I squint, holding my hand over my eyes because the sun is so so bright out here, away from the shelter of my oak.

"Excuse me," I call. "Is it all right if your son plays with my daughter? She just got a new trampoline, and…"

He turns around, smiling, only his smile dies when he sees me, and then so does mine.

He was the one, forever ago, that broke my heart.


	25. Chapter 25: Ornate

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues the scenario and characters established in "Curtains".

Prompt: Ornate

* * *

I have a silver ring that was Rosalie's, pretty ornate patterns swirled throughout.

When I was younger, the thought of wearing it seemed morbid, but about a few years ago I put it on and never took it off.

It was one of the things I found on her dresser in the days following her disappearance. I took it, not even sure why…like I said, I didn't want to wear it. I just wanted to have it, to have some piece of her, I guess.

I'd forgotten I even had it until I left home for school. I was packing, going through my dresser drawers and jewelry boxes when I found it, tarnished from years of neglect. A couple of minutes with a polishing cloth had it looking like new, and I slid it onto the middle finger of my right hand.

I gaze at it now, running my thumb over it.

Seeing Edward like that brings to the surface emotions I suppose I've buried… ones I thought I'd dealt with but have really just put away. I've come to terms with the reality Rose is never coming back, and I actually believe she's resting peacefully.

Edward never thought that. Sometimes, in the beginning, when the horror and uncertainty were freshest, he'd imagine awful things, telling me all about his nightmares and waking dreams. He had no faith in an afterlife, which is why he never could accept that they had probably died.

He refused to let go.

Eventually, he stopped talking about it, and I was only too happy. I could scarcely deal with the contents of my own mind without having to listen to the tortured ruminations of his.

It never left us alone though; Edward's fear and anger ate him up from the inside out. It colored his words, affected his moods.

It had taken me a year of counseling, my freshman year of college, to understand that. Jacob had been an important part of my healing, of course, but there were some issues even he couldn't touch, like the really deep seated ones, the trauma of losing a loved one the way we had lost Rose. Edward came up many times during those therapy sessions; he'd branded himself on my heart and soul and I thought about him often, even when I was beginning to fall in love with Jake.

But now there's no Jake and no therapy.

I don't know what Edward has been doing for the past few years but I'll be damned if he comes into the life I've so delicately woven and tears it apart. I don't know that I can trust him with myself, with my feelings, my memories. If he's the same person he was, he's got too many issues and I can't let him drag me down with him.

If I'm honest with myself, he doesn't seem the same.

But appearances can be deceiving.


	26. Chapter 26: Grass

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated T

Notes: not beta'd. continues the scenario & characters established in "Celestial".

Prompt: Grass

* * *

Edward had never kissed a girl – at least, not the way he sometimes fantasized about.

Once, during Hattie Bartlett's birthday party a year before, the boys had dared him to kiss the birthday girl in the family's sitting room. He had, and while Hattie was nice enough, they had both been embarrassed and skittish.

Everything with Isabella felt instinctive and natural, yet terrifying and exhilarating. Edward found himself thinking about her at the most inopportune times, and sometimes those thoughts would lead to an uncomfortable situation in his trousers. He knew all about the birds and the bees – his father was a doctor after all – but knowing something intellectually and then knowing it intimately were two very different things.

When the night of his dinner party passed and still there had been no sign of Isabella, he'd asked his mother about her whereabouts. Generally, he was cautious not to show too much interest in her beyond that of friendship, lest his attention be deemed inappropriate, but he hadn't seen her in hours. She had been helping in the kitchen earlier, of that he was certain, but when the time came for the guests to arrive, she'd made herself scarce.

When Esme told Edward that the girl had retired early on account of not feeling well, he suspected otherwise. They were now well acquainted enough that he knew she sometimes had a hard time with this new life, that her life back home had been modest but good, full of friends and social gatherings. Isabella told Edward that she hadn't always been "a servant girl", just like her mother had once been the lady of her own home, and not someone's maid.

He was glad she trusted him enough to be honest. It was obvious that she and Renee liked and respected the Cullen family, so it wasn't as if she was being impudent or ungrateful; she was simply explaining who she really was and who she'd been. Likewise, Edward shared all that he could with her, wanting to match her level of disclosure with as much of his own as he could. He had never really seen rough times the way she had, but he'd concerns of his own, dreams and aspirations. He wanted to move out of Charleston, perhaps to go west, and practice medicine in places that most needed doctors.

In a way, Edward and Isabella enjoyed a sense of solidarity because they each felt pressured to perform in ways that felt inconsistent to who they really were. They both craved freedom, and neither of them could really have it until they were a little older. She had to wait for the terms of her mother's servitude to be up, and he had to wait until he was of age and had finished his schooling.

When his birthday arrived, he'd wanted to include her in the festivities, but knew that socially it was just not appropriate. Even if she had proper clothing, and he doubted she did, the other girls would likely be indifferent at best, cruel at worst. Many of the "young ladies" he knew from church or his family's acquaintance were either interested in his family name or his inheritance.

Edward was conflicted. He wanted to be around her, and for her to enjoy the party, but not as a servant. And yet, that would probably be the case. Imagining Isabella tending to the insipid girls that would be attending made him queasy. He'd have invited just the boys, had a more casual get-together, but his parents insisted on something a little more formal for his eighteenth. While they were more progressive than most, they were still focused on finding a suitable match for him.

Despite his initial misgivings Edward had a grand time, as did his guests. The hour was late when he finally went to his room and fell asleep, half dressed in his party clothes.

The next morning, he woke much earlier than he would have liked. Quickly, he stripped out of his clothing from the night before, not wanting his mother to fuss. He poured water into the basin in his room, washed his face and hands, and then changed into clean clothing. Downstairs, the household was already active, albeit calm and quiet. Edward cut himself a huge chunk of left over chocolate cake and started to pick at it, earning smirks and smiles from Celia, who had always doted on him.

Edward cleared his throat, staring intently at his plate. "Have you seen Isabella this morning? Is she awake?"

Celia smiled to herself.

"In the garden," she answered, setting another cake plate beside him.

"Thank you," he said, promptly putting a rather substantial slice on to it.

Isabella was writing in her journal, soft lit by the early morning light. She didn't notice him 'till he was standing right in front of her, his offering hovering between them as he sat.

"Good morning," she said quietly. "How was your party?"

"It was a lot of fun, I wish you could have been there somehow," he said frowning a little. He suddeny felt a little sheepish, expressing himself like that.

"Hm," she said, reaching for the plate.

Edward watched as she took a bite, her eyes fluttering closed in satisfaction.

Heavens! Had he known she reacted to chocolate that way, he'd have been plying her with it on a daily basis!

Isabella seemed to lose herself, taking small bites and chewing them forever, plucking crumbs from her fingertips and licking them off.

Edward didn't know why he found this girl as fascinating as he did. It made sense that they were close friends, they shared many of the same pastimes and preferences. But his affections ran deeper than that, he knew it, and had known it for awhile now. Maybe it was because she dressed more simply than the girls he knew, so he felt like he was seeing the "real" her, all of the time. Or perhaps it was her lack of coyness; she was playful, but never calculating or conniving. Everything about her was just so honest and fresh.

Innocent.

And yet... not.

Edward wasn't stupid, he knew he wanted her, but in what capacity? He knew she wanted him too – but _in what capacity_?

Eventually she glanced over at him, her cheeks pinkening just barely.

"What?" she smiled finally, sucking a glob of chocolate off her hand.

He shook his head slowly and, before he could stop himself, leaned in to kiss her gently on the mouth.

Isabella gasped as their lips met, but she didn't pull away. Instead she pushed her lips back against him, answering the question he couldn't seem to verbalize. A smear of frosting from her lips tainted his.

"You taste like chocolate," Isabella said, echoing his thoughts. Acting purely on instinct and wanting, Edward licked the corner of her mouth, realizing as he pulled himself swiftly away that she had actually _let_ him.

"As do you," he said, the feeling sending him to near insanity. "It's…decadent."

Isabella lowered her face in an effort to hide both her smile and her blush, not sure of what had just transpired between them.

She didn't want to behave improperly, but every part of her yearned to be as near him as possible.

Edward sat, frozen. "I...am sorry," he said.

"I'm not," she said, popping the last of her cake into her mouth. She thumbed the remnants away from her mouth lest he be tempted to do it himself. The last thing either of them needed was to be caught.

"Oh," he said, confused and relieved.

"You're bright red," she giggled, standing.

"So are you," he countered, his usual confidence returning as he moved to stand beside her.

"I know," she said, holding her hands to her cheeks, to feel the warmth or to hide – Edward wasn't sure.

The moment was passing them by all too quickly, like sand through an hourglass, making Edward feel almost panicked.

"Will you walk with me?" he asked abruptly, putting his hands into his pockets. Now that he'd tasted her – figuratively and literally – he wanted to again.

Isabella set her plate on the bench and tucked her journal beneath her arm. "All right."

Instead of walking out to the street, as she'd expected, he led them deeper into the garden still, to where the magnolias and azaleas grew wild and thick beneath a dappled canopy of live oaks. Her heart hammered desperately in her chest and before he'd even turned around to push her gently against a tree she'd put her journal down and was reaching for him.

This time he tickled his tongue into her mouth and she received it gladly, letting him explore her that way before sliding her tongue into his. He groaned and pulled away, his palms moving from her waist to the bark of the tree as he caught his breath. He made sure to put some space between the lower halves of their bodies as well, not wanting her to be _that_ cognizant of his desires.

"I know we shouldn't be doing this... I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you, because I never would. I - I care for you, and I think about you a lot, and I just – I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said, staring at the grass between their feet.

"I know," she said, her voice sweet, even if it was shaking a little bit. "I trust you, Edward. I don't want you to think I'm... that way, because I'm not, but it's different with you."

Their eyes met again, wide in mutual hope and new understanding.

He nodded slowly, sinking to the summer grass below, tugging on her skirt so that she would join him, and she did.

"Would you like to see what I wrote today?" she asked bashfully.

"I would," he said, pushing a curl from her face and joyful he was able to do so.


	27. Chapter 27: Lackadaisical

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Trampoline". not beta'd.

Prompt: Lackadaisical

* * *

What should have been a typical summer afternoon, lazy and carefree, has free fallen into angst of an ancient kind… my insides tighten accordingly.

He gazes back, steadily, untill the children's voices - his… mine… _not ours_ – severe the connection. Running a hand through his hair, which is shorter now than it was in high school, he blinks and looks down at the child at his knee.

"Can I, Daddy? Can I play over there?"

Edward looks back at me, and I have to look away, back at the grass, anywhere but at him.

Seeing him so suddenly is not unlike ripping open stitches that haven't yet healed.

Forcing myself to look at him once more I nod. "He's welcome to play… I've been outside all day…"

He knows I will watch over his child. He knows he can trust me.

"Sure, buddy. I'll be right here, okay?" he says, ruffling his son's hair.

"What's his name?" I ask quietly, watching as my daughter pauses long enough for her new companion to clamor aboard.

"Jaime."

I nod, trying not to wring my hands. I'm so confused, so caught off guard. The only thing that came close to being happy with him was being happy without him, and now it looks like I don't either one.

I hardly even thought about him anymore.

"What's… your daughter's name?" he asks. His voice sounds like he hardly uses it.

"Sophie," I exhale her name as a sigh. "Ok, well, I'll be over there." I point to my lawn chair and walk away, my breezy, lackadaisical mood now weighted.

"Bella," he says, and it hurts my heart to hear him say my name.

I glance over my shoulder.

"Thanks," he says, smiling a little bit.

Nodding, I take my place on my chair and reach automatically for the glass of lemonade I left behind.

Jaime and Sophie tag team, one in air while the other hits the surface. This silly dance makes them each bounce higher, and sometimes I fear for their safety, calling out every now and then for them to slow it down, cool out.

The sun continues its arc across the sky and by the time it starts to fade Edward has come to collect his tired little boy.

"Say thank you to Ms. Bella,"

"Thank you, Ms. Bella," Jaime repeats dutifully.

"Can he come tomorrow?" sings Sophie, her cheeks flushed from hours of jumping.

"Sure," I say, my eyes focused only on her.

But her eyes are on her new friend.

"I like him, Mommy," she says, after Edward and Jaime leave.

"Me too," I say. "He's really sweet." Tugging her gently along, we leave our flip-flops on the back porch and walk barefoot into the house.

"Yeah," she agrees.

Later, eating hotdogs on the patio, we watch the sun set, bleeding rouge and burnt sienna through the tree line.

"That's pretty," I say, appreciative for this sliver of contentment.

"Mhm" Sophie says. "Jaime's hair looks just like that."

My heart sinks as quickly as the sun.

I must get over what happened ten years before. Sophie's friends are spread out all over town and she doesn't have any as close as Jaime is now. It would be unfair for me to prevent their friendship because of Edward's actions that long ago.

"I miss daddy," Sophie says suddenly, coming over and sitting in my lap.

"Me too, baby," I whisper. "So much."


	28. Chapter 29: Cityscape Image

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated M (story themes)

Notes: continues scenario & characters establishd in "Curtains". not beta'd.

Prompt: We were to write about an image (cityscape, cloudy sky with sun shining through in a spot).

* * *

Because it's Tuesday and the three classes I have back to back are over by noon, the rest of my day is free. Alice insists on cooking me dinner later on, but between now and then I'm not sure what to do with myself. I'm still not that familiar with Seattle; a lot of my time has been spent indoors, either in class or studying for class, or working. Aside from grabbing food from one of the delis between the apartment and campus, I'm hardly outside.

It's kind of a shame, really; I like autumn.

So I take a roundabout way home, enjoying the crisp wind on my face, the crackle of leaves beneath my feet. It's an odd sort of day; kind of electric. It's not clear, but it's not quite overcast either.

"Oh wow, look at that," a voice beside me murmurs, obviously to herself. I glance at the woman but she's gazing at the sky so I look, too. It is a "wow" moment; the murky clouds up ahead have a gaping hole, letting out a shock of sunlight. It's so focused in just one place the light doesn't even spread any further. I imagine it's heaven.

For the first time ever, I wish I had a camera. The one on my phone doesn't count.

I can probably credit Alaska for my ability to notice and appreciate things beyond myself. Uncle Garrett and Aunt Kate were always frigging dragging me along on family hikes; up in the mountains, down by the lakes, trekking through the forest. I'd thought growing up in Forks was rustic but good God. Ketchikan was like, the frontier. They loved camping; I was always terrified I'd get eaten by a bear.

But Aunt Kate was constantly taking pictures – of the girls, me, herself with Garrett, the sky… trees… water – anything. Evidence of the way she saw her world embellished their home, and pretty soon, I was a part of that landscape too. I got used to having my picture taken – something I'd hated before - and used to seeing myself. She'd given me some of our favorites when I'd left… like one of me and Maggie on the porch, chillin'.

"Excuse me," someone passes a little too close; their bag clips me on the arm as they hurry on. I don't really care, but it does snap me back to rightnow.

The heaven-hole is closing now, the nebulous edges constantly shifting and melting.

***

I have a car. I simply choose not to drive it, unless of course, I'm going to Alice's. She lives clear across town and there's no way I'm going on foot, especially not at night.

Grabbing the bottle of wine on the passenger seat, I get out of the car, rolling my eyes at the douchey predictability of bringing wine to dinner. I know Alice will love it, which is why I'm doing it, but still. It feels… corny and very adult.

Jasper answers the door. We knock fists in a moment of amused solidarity and he takes the bottle, raising his eyebrows at the name.

"Alice White?"

"Appropriate, don't you think?"

He snorts. "She'll love it."

And she does. She practically leaps into my arms, peppering my chin with kisses. "So glad you're here," she whispers.

"I come every Tuesday, Al," I say, smiling at her shiny eyes. "And every Friday, some Sundays…"

"Shush," she says, grabbing a corkscrew. "I'm glad you got white – must've been reading my mind."

The doorbell rings.

"Jas-"

"I got it," he says, leaving the kitchen.

He returns about a half a minute later, Bella in tow.

Well. That's unexpected. I shoot a glance at Alice, but she's busy pouring wine into four wine glasses.

Bella blinks at me, standing awkwardly in the doorframe.

"Hey," I nod.

"Hi, Edward," she says.

And then she sort of…melts right before my eyes. Her face softens and her shoulders relax. She walks right over to me and very slowly gives me a hug.

I wrap my arms around her, not tight because it's kind of weird still, but just enough. Her hair smells good. It always did.

When she releases me and steps away, she goes straight for Alice and hugs her too. We stand around the island in my little sister's kitchen, gold and saturated warm and welcome the smells of dinner.

I'm talking to Jasper, sipping wine and wishing I had a beer instead.

Bella has her hair gathered to one side; she holds it there with one hand as she brings a spoon to her mouth, sampling whatever Alice is stirring on the stove. She's the same, but she's so different; she sort of radiates calm and light now.

She was always pretty, but she used to be so pliable and faded, like overused Play-doh. I'd hated watching her let things happen. She received and faded and eroded, and I pushed and pulled and kicked.

Bella's not that way anymore, and it relieves me more than I'd imagined it would. I hadn't thought about her much in the last year, not like when I first went away and she floated through my thoughts at least once a day.

I can tell she's better now. She moves different, and really smiles. Even her skin looks better, less see-through and brighter.

She says something to Al and looks at me, averting her eyes when she realizes I've been watching. This goes straight to my dick and I realize there's energy between us. I mean, I suspected it before but I know it now.

I'm not stupid, though. She's not exactly flirting with me. She's afraid I'm going to jerk her around the way I did before and I really can't blame her.


	29. Chapter 29: Evidence

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated: M (themes)

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains". not beta'd.

Prompt: Evidence

* * *

We stay up like, talking. It's the first time I've ever been in the same room with Alice, Jasper and Edward, ever. In high school, I spent a lot of time with Alice, but never knew Jasper. Nowadays I hang out with the two of them a lot; besides my roommates, they are my closest friends. I knew Alice invited her brother over for dinner often, and suspected it was just a matter of time before we both ended up there together.

It's not that weird after all, being around him. There's evidence of Edward's growth; he's not so sullen anymore, not so quick to ignite.

While I spent years learning to thaw, he has been learning to cool off.

Eventually both the red wine and the white are polished off, the remainders of dinner scattered on the kitchen counter, where Alice refuses to let me help. I'm in the mood for something sweet, but Alice didn't make dessert this time around, so I guess I'm out of luck.

"I'm making brownies next time," I tell her, shrugging into my hoodie.

"Okay," she smiles. "Friday?"

I glance at Edward, who's got his hands jammed in his pockets as he stares at the carpet.

"Yeah, okay," I agree, stepping forward to hug her. "Love you."

"Love you too," she says, giving me a quick squeeze.

Jasper hugs me too and then I'm shoving my sneakers on over my socks.

"I'll walk you out," Edward says, putting his shoes on too.

"Aw, no, that's okay. I'm parked right in front," I say, trying to smile through my yawn.

"No, I should," he frowns and I know somehow he's thinking of the night he let me walk home by myself. A tiny spark of old anger shoots through me remembering that, but as quickly as it effloresces, it dies.

I don't want to be that Bella anymore, so I shouldn't allow him to be that Edward anymore.

Hand on the doorknob, I wait patiently for Edward to say goodbye and then we leave together, bracing ourselves against the bite of late night Seattle wind.

"Do you want to get coffee or something?" he asks as we walk down the steps. "We can probably find a diner with brownies… a la mode or something."

He's tempting, in more ways than one, but the thought of being somewhere, alone with him, makes my stomach twist. He makes me anxious.

"No, thanks. I'm a little tired," I say, zipping my hoodie up all the way.

"Yeah, I feel you," he says.

I peek over at him, but his face is stoic as ever; unreadable.

"Thanks," we pause at my truck, our hug prompt and swift, and then he's gone.

***

I adjust the lens on my camera, wanting to have the right focus for today's light. Everything is sharper, the shadows darker and the light brighter. The tree's leaves have deepened, impossibly; they look like they're bleeding or in flames.

Leaf, sky, tree trunk, hair.

Lowering the camera, I realize Edward's hair is autumnal, and he's in the middle of this fracas of foliage, sitting on another bench, looking at something in his hands. Impulsively, I take two, three pictures of him, zooming in on the last one.

***

I'm not as surprised as I should be when I open the door and find him standing there, a paper bag in his hands.

"Hi," he smiles.

"Hi," I smile, and stand aside to let him inside.

"Brownies," he says, lifting the bag to eye level.

"Edward," I laugh. "I'm not… obsessed with brownies, you know. I wanted them the other night…"

"They got me in, didn't they?" he shrugs.

"Did Al give you my address?"

"Yep," he says, looking around.

In my room, I sit in the middle of my bed and motion for him to do the same. He kicks off his shoes and sits beside me, his body moving and folding with the same grace he's always had.

I do love brownies, it's true.

"Do you want milk?" I ask, scooting forward so I can climb off the bed.

"I hate milk, Bella. You know that."

"I don't know you at all, remember?" I say, leaving the room.

He's quiet when I return with milk for me and water for him, and then, "Do you hate me?"

"No," I wipe the back of my hand across my mouth. "I never hated you."

"You're different," he says.

"So are you," I shrug, leaning forward t o put my glass on the nightstand.

He takes my glass from me and sets it down next to his. "Are you happy now?"

"Do you still think about them all the time?" I ask instead.

"Sometimes."

"Me too," I say, softly, pulling a string from the hem of my jeans. "I wear her ring now."

He glances at my hand.

"I'm okay," I sigh. "But it took a while, you know?"

He nods. "I'm sorry for letting you walk home by yourself."

"I'm glad you're sorry," I say, but I touch his knee.


	30. Chapter 30: Dinosaur

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: not beta'd

Prompt: Dinosaur

* * *

"Rawr!" Tony came charging through the kitchen with little Masen hot on his heels.

Rose glanced at me, cocking an eyebrow.

Half-shrugging, I shook my head and returned to placing spoon-sized dollops of cookie dough on to a baking sheet. "He's going through a pre-historic phase."

"So it seems," she chuckled, flattening herself against the counter as my seven year old made his fourth run past her. He'd lost his little brother somewhere along the way, and I automatically strained to hear if there was crying or fussing going on anywhere nearby.

"It's not as bad as it looks," I laughed. On cue, my youngest son began screeching from the living room. "Really, I swear."

Rose snorted, rubbing circles around her own baby bump. "I hope this is a girl."

Quickly rinsing the tan and chocolate globs off of my hands, I hurried toward the sounds of Masen's upset. He was sitting in front of the TV, which had been put mysteriously on mute.

"What is it, buddy?" I asked, getting on my knees and pulling him toward me.

"Tony," he pouted, pointing and glaring.

"What did you do?" I sighed, turning to Tony. He shrugged, walking his toy dinosaur across the couch cushions. "Anthony."

"Whaaat?"

"Don't _what_ me," I snapped. "What did you do to Masen? Why's the sound off?"

"Cuz I offed it," he grinned cheekily, pulling the remote control out from between two cushions. He turned the sound back on and returned to his private imaginary world.

Masen had squirmed out of my arms and was now at the coffee table, scribbling on a scrap of paper in earnest while he watched his cartoons.

Fire successfully put out. There were times I thought I might want to have one more kid before closing up shop… but then these two would act up and I'd have to seriously wonder if I could handle any more. Tony and Masen were awesome and I loved them more than I could even begin to comprehend, but they were a fulltime job. It was job I'd wanted and readily accepted the moment I'd discovered I was pregnant with Tony, but that didn't make it easy. Adding another baby to the mix was… insane.

Lost in thought, I returned to the kitchen, where Rose was yawning. She looked exhausted and had moved into a seat at the kitchen table.

"You okay?" I asked, returning to my cookie assembly.

"Yeah," she said. "What about you? Everything okay in there?"

"Psssh, it's fine. Typical stuff," I said.

I opened the oven and carefully placed the baking sheet in, my mouth already watering.

"I worry I'll be no good at it," Rose said, drumming her fingers lightly on the tabletop.

"At what?" I washed my hands again, with soap this time. "Being a mom?"

"Yeah…"

"No one's good at it. You just… adjust. Love and discipline - remember that, you'll be fine."

"That easy, hm?" she smirked.

"No, not easy at all," I said, joining her at the table. "But worth it."

***

Edward came into the bathroom right as I stepped out of the shower.

"Mmm," he smiled, his eyes wandering down my body.

"Good timing," I teased, wrapping myself in a towel.

"No, don't do that," he frowned, walking over and tugging the towel away.

I let him, pulling his face closer to my mine so I could kiss him. "Let's do it," I whispered against his mouth.

"Okay," he released me and I went straight toward the bed, just barely avoiding the toy dinosaur Tony had left on the ground at some point. I'd stepped on it earlier, and it had really hurt, so I turned to warn Edward but it was too late.

"Dammit!" He was standing the middle of the bedroom, half dressed, holding his foot.

"Ooh, sorry –I meant to move it…" I said, cringing in sympathy.

"Humph," he kicked it so hard it hit the wall, and then proceeded to rapidly strip the rest of his clothing off.

I lay back on the bed, and he crawled on top of me, tossing the pillows to the floor because he liked it better that way. Wrapping my legs around him, I brought him closer, loving his taste and his smell. He touched me until I was wet enough to enter, and then he was inside.

"You ever think about having more?" I asked afterwards, when we were tangled, naked in the sheets. I needed another shower, and so did he, but just for now, it felt good to just be.

"More kids?" he murmured.

"Yes," I kissed his chin and looked up at him.

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, his fingertips trailing up and down the bare skin of my back. "I don't know. I could go either way." His eyes wandered down to mine. "Why? Something you wanna tell me?"

"No," I smiled, shaking my head. "Just wondering."


	31. Chapter 31: Palm Tree

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: not beta'd

Prompt: Palm Tree

* * *

Bella strolled slowly down the beach, pausing every now and then to stoop down and examine a shell. She already had so many, but it was impossible to leave them behind. Many of them were perfect, free from flaws, and she was already seeing in her mind's eye the glass jars she would fill with them back home.

Eventually her hands were so full she'd surely drop the bunch if she attempted to pick up another. Bella turned reluctantly around, her eyes falling on the pandemonium about a mile away. She sighed and began to make her way back, relishing the feel of warm sand between her toes.

When Alice and Rose had suggested a trip to Panama City for spring break, Bella had immediately started plotting ways to make it happen. Rose's parents were "upper middle class", so funding a trip across the country was easy for her - Alice and Bella had to actually work for their fares. That was fine, though, and after applying her mileage to the fare, Bella dipped into her savings and bought herself a ticket.

They'd arrived about a week before, and after a day or two Bella began to see a pattern emerging. They'd stay out so late that by the time they got up the next day they'd have already missed breakfast and sometimes lunch. That was fun sometimes, but Bella wanted to enjoy the beach, too. She was used to the cold, dark sand of La Push, and constant threat of rain. Panama City was much too vibrant and sunny to waste by sleeping.

Even during the day, though, the party raged on and on. Bella liked cold beer and fun times as much as anyone, but this was ten times more rowdy and debauched than she'd expected. If she had to see another drunken girl flashing her tits, or had to ward off any more cheeseballs grinding on her behind, she was going to lose it. Alice and Rose had no problems finding cute guys to fool around with, either, and that made Bella feel lonelier than ever.

Hence the solitary walk. There were people on this end of the beach, but they were few and far between, wanderers like herself. She'd somehow managed to find the one spot in all of Panama City that wasn't crawling with party people.

The closer she came to the crowds, the more she tightly she held her little treasures. She didn't want anyone to crash into her and cause the shells to go flying; it would be futile trying to gather them all again.

A touch football game was going on right on the shore. About a dozen guys ran up and down the wet sand, yelling and tackling each other, their bodies shiny with sweat and saltwater.

Bella took a good look, because really…that was a nice sight.

So nice in fact, that she didn't realize she was about to be thrown to the ground until she was on her way down. Her fists opened, automatically jutting in front of her to brace her for the fall, releasing the shells in the process. Bella landed on her hands and knees, crying out as sharp shards of seashell cut viciously into her palms.

"Hey, are you okay?" a male voice asked.

Tears of pain and embarrassment rolled down Bella's cheeks before she could stop them, and she swore she heard muffled laughter nearby. Several of the guys who'd been playing jogged over, one of whom Bella recognized as Rose's conquest from the first or second night.

A pair of hands gently closed around Bella's arms, helping her to her feet.

"I'm so, so sorry, I didn't even see you-" he started apologizing, stopping abruptly.

Bella finally looked at him, caught off guard by how handsome he was. He was staring at her hands, which were now scarlet and slick with blood.

"Dude, what did you do?" the one Bella recognized said.

"No it's … I had shells in my hands, so they cut me when I fell…" Bella shook her head, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her face and the hair from her eyes. "I'm okay, just... Sorry."

She forced a smile and walked away, trying to hold her hands down so people wouldn't stare.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Handsome asked.

Bella looked at up him, a little surprised he was walking next to her now. "Back to my friends…"

He caught her elbow and she froze. He was very appealing, but he was a stranger. Why the hell were his hands on her?

Reading her expression, he let go, frowning. "Sorry. I'm Edward, and I think you should just rinse your hands in the ocean first. Salt water's actually really good for wounds…and you really don't want the sand to be in there too long."

"Oh," Bella said, hesitating. That made sense. "Okay."

They walked quietly to the water's edge, dodging an impromptu volleyball game that had sprung up.

"I'm Bella," she said as Edward started to wade in.

He turned, holding a hand out as if to steady her. "All right, Bella, just… we'll stand here."

She allowed him to keep her steady and then plunged both hands into the slightly chilly water, gasping at the sting.

"I know it hurts," he said apologetically.

"Wow," she said, inhaling deeply. "It really does."

After a moment she pulled her hands out, and the though the cuts were still angry, bleeding welts, they were cleaner.

"I can't believe that happened from seashells," she said as they walked back out on to the beach.

"Me neither, actually," he said, shrugging.

"Okay, well, thanks," she smiled. He really was so, so cute, with hair the color of a new penny and green eyes that probably seemed more bright because of his tan.

"Will you let me buy you a drink?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure," she said, nodding. It was unclear if Edward was just being nice because he'd caused her fall, but for now, this was fine. Bella hadn't had any luck finding decent male companionship since she and the girls had come to Florida, so she wasn't being picky at his point.

He definitely got bonus points for looking into her eyes and not at her boobs.

"Where are you sitting?" he asked as they fought their way to a fake tiki bar set up underneath a pair of palm trees.

"We were set up kind of by the pool," Bella said, pointing to the hotel they were staying at.

"Oh, yeah, we're staying there too," Edward nodded, pulling out a stool for her to sit on.

"Which floor?"

"Fourth. You?"

"Eighth," Bella grinned. They had a killer view from their balcony.

"Aw, nice!" Edward exclaimed. "You guys must have the best view."

"We so do," she laughed, pleased when he smiled back.

_Gorgeous_. Oh dear.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" he asked, nodding toward the bar.

"Pina colada?"

"Why are you saying it like a question?" Edward laughed this time, his eyes almost dancing.

"Because it's unoriginal," Bella shrugged, now unable to wipe the goofy grin off of her face.

"So? They're good…" he said, turning toward the bartender. "A Pina colada and a Painkiller, please" he said, sliding cash and an ID across the bar.

"See, that's probably what I should've gotten," Bella joked. Edward's face grew serious again and he looked down at her hands, which were held delicately in her lap.

"May I see?" he said.

She turned her palms up and held them out. Very gently, he examined them, turning them this way and that. His hands were warm, and a little rough, and Bella's heart skipped a beat at the contact.

"Are you in med school or something?" Bella asked in amusement.

"Actually I am," he nodded.

"Oh," Bella smiled. "I see."

He returned her hands gently to her lap, his fingertips grazing the skin of her thighs. Bella was grateful for the deep tan she'd been blessed with since arriving; it helped conceal her blush.

The drinks came, and Edward wrapped Bella's with a napkin before sliding it over to her.

"Thanks," she said, feeling almost too warm. The icy, sugary drink couldn't have come at a better time.

"Cheers," he tapped his cup against hers.

"Cheers," she echoed, watching him over the rim of her cup as she sipped.

_Please God, let Edward be single._


	32. Chapter 32: Umbrella

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario and characters established in "Curtains". not beta'd.

Prompt: Umbrella

* * *

Instead of waking up to my alarm, I awoke to the soft staccato of falling rain.

I swiped my phone off of the nightstand, not wanting the shrill beeping to go off anyway, disrupting the quiet and the peace.

It was going to be a driving day, apparently.

Rain made it hard to want to go anywhere. All I wanted was to laze around in my underwear and watch TV but with a full day of class and work after that, staying in was not an option. Sitting up, I swiped at my face and yawned. I probably should've considered these things before moving back to the rainiest place on the planet but it was too late for that.

Shower… orange juice… clothes…bag.

I was about to step out into the downfall, an umbrella poised at my side, when my phone rang inside my pocket, buzzing aggressively against my thigh like an angry bee.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

I frowned at the phone. "Bella?"

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "Um, my truck's acting up…are you leaving anytime soon?"

If I picked her up, I'd be late.

"I'm on my way out the door now, do you need a ride?"

"Yes, please – I'm so sorry to ask like this, you're probably rushing…" she rambled, her voice fading as I opened the front door. The rain was coming down in torrents now, little rivers washing roughly down the street.

"It's okay, I'll be there in a minute," I said, opening my umbrella.

"Are you sure? I -"

"Bella, it's fine," I said, a little annoyed. "Be ready."

I ended the call and returned my phone to the safety of my pocket before she could say anything else and rushed over to my car, managing to get only slightly wet.

Bella was standing in the stairwell of her dorm with an umbrella of her own. I honked to make sure she saw me and she jogged over, splashing through the puddles in her boots.

"Thank you so much," she said, jumping into the car. Her hair was wet. I wondered if it was from the rain or the shower. "I can't believe it's giving me problems again…"

"You have a thing for red trucks," I commented, looking both ways before merging into traffic. She'd had an old red rust bucket in high school; now it was a smaller and newer, but still a pickup.

"I guess," she shrugged. "My parents got it for me when the other one died."

I nodded, glancing at her as we pulled up to a stoplight.

"Guilt money," she smirked.

"What do you mean?"

She gazed at me for just a moment before turning toward the window, tracing her finger down the glass.

Assuming she didn't want to get into whatever I continued on down the road. She didn't speak again until we were on campus.

"You can just drop me off by the library," she said, fiddling with the zipper on her bag.

The rain wasn't showing any sign of letting up. I got as close to the library building as I possibly could and parked, expecting Bella to make a quick exit. I was late now, at least ten minutes so.

"They ignored me for awhile," she said quietly, looking right into my eyes.

"I know," I said, just as quietly.

"You…" she paused, her face flushing. "You were always there… for me. Even when you were being an asshole. So thanks."

Hearing her speak up for herself was pretty appealing, even if she was insulting me.

"Gee, thanks," I smiled.

She shook her head, grinning, and opened the door.

"Call me if you need a ride later," I called.

She didn't.

At Alice's later, I asked Bella how she'd gotten home.

"I took the bus."

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked, dropping down onto the same couch she was sitting on.

She shot me a look, slightly amused. "I've been living here for nearly three years. I can get around."

"Beer or wine?" Alice popped in from the kitchen.

"Definitely beer," I said.

"Me too. Please," Bella added, relaxing into the couch. She glanced at me and then looked away really fast, like she hadn't expected me to be looking, too.

So I kept watching. Alice came in to give us our beers. I noticed Jasper was staying in the kitchen and I wondered absently if they were doing that on purpose, forcing Bella and I to be together to talk alone.

"What?" Bella laughed nervously, taking a long pull of her beer.

"You blush a lot," I noted, trying not to laugh outright when she did it again.

"Family curse," she shrugged.

"Is that right," I said, finishing my beer.

"That was fast," she frowned.

I belched.

"Eww," she said, scrunching up her face and taking a big sip of her own.

"Charming the ladies, eh Edward?" Jasper yelled from the kitchen. I heard Alice shushing him; I knew it. They were trying to set us up.

At least, Alice was.

Ridiculous.

"I want to know you, Bella."

She got real serious, real fast. "You do know me. You were the one that didn't want to be known back then."

"I know," I said. "And I'm sorry. But I want you to know me now."

"Why?" she asked, watching me as she polished off her own beer.

"That was fast," I said instead, looking pointedly at her bottle.

She belched and immediately giggled, covering her mouth.

"That was hot," I grinned, loving the way she looked when she laughed.

"Wasn't it?" she said, placing her empty bottle on the coffee table. "So why now, Edward? Why do you want me to know you now?"

_Because I'm drawn to you, _I wanted to say_. I was drawn to you even when I didn't want you and now I do want you and I'm drawn to you even more._


	33. Chapter 33: Headstrong

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario and characters established in "Trampoline".

Prompt: Headstrong

* * *

Sighing heavily, I turned the TV off and dropped the remote to the cushions beside me.

There was nothing on. Not that I was into television – there wasn't much to watch when you didn't have cable – but still. It's nice to unwind that way sometimes.

Because we were smack dab in the middle of summer, the nighttime breeze warm and lilting, the house didn't feel so barren. But I knew when things cooled down outside I would begin to feel trapped in here; the solitude would be overwhelming.

Jake and I had bought the house soon after we'd had Sophie. He'd already done a few tours in Afghanistan, and was set to stay home for a long stretch. I remember being so excited about everything; the possibilities had been so vast back then.

We put most of our savings into the house, and every little bit of extra that came our way went into the house, too.

When Jake died overseas, I wanted out.

I hated the house with all of its memories, its paint schemes we'd chosen together, the kitchen table where we'd shared breakfast with Sophie. I wanted to go someplace fresh and new, someplace sterile and blank. It was my mother who encouraged me to keep it.

She felt that Sophie would appreciate it if we stayed. Why uproot her right when she's lost her daddy, she'd asked. And she was right.

"Mommy?" a sleepy voice asked.

I startled slightly, turning around. "Hey, baby, what's up? You okay?"

"I wanna watch TV with you," Sophie said, rubbing her eyes and walking closer.

"I don't think so," I chuckled. She'd been asleep for a couple of hours – something must have roused her. "You need to go back to sleep. Come, I'll take you." I rose from my chair and held my hand out. She refused, folding her little arms and shaking her head.

"I wanna stay up," she insisted.

"Sophie. It's late – let's go," I repeated.

"No!" she said, looking away.

This wasn't the first time she had been drunk with sleep, and irrational.

"Just as headstrong as your daddy," I joked, pulling her along the hall.

Her room was a little girl's fantasy haven, a dreamy array of soft pastel. I tucked her back into bed, where her eyes began to flutter even though she thought she wanted to be up.

"Night babycakes," I whispered, kissing her cheek and tucking the blanket around her. I reset the little projector on her night stand so it showed the night sky on the ceiling.

Pausing in her doorway, my eyes caught on a light from next door. I could see right into Edward's house, I realized.


	34. Chapter 34: Silver

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated: T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains". not beta'd.

Prompt: Silver

* * *

The warm gold of autumn gave way to winter's silver; the trees stripped of their leaves and the ground sometimes slick with patches of ice or dirty snow.

We were indoors a lot because of this but I didn't necessarily mind. I'd always liked the cold, liked being snuggled in scarves and burrowed below blankets.

Alice sat beside me on my bed, a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She chewed slowly, squinting at something over on my desk.

"What?"

"What's that a picture of?" she asked, rooting around the bowl. She'd put chocolate chips into it, and the ones that hadn't melted against the buttery warmth had slid to the bottom.

My eyes shifted to where hers were, but I already knew what she was talking about. I'd meant to put them away, but as was often the case with me, kept forgetting as piles of paperwork and class assignments began to cover them. Today I'd finally begun cleaning and tidying, disgusted with how badly I'd neglected my room.

So there they lay. Uncovered and obvious. The pictures.

"It's, ah, your brother," I said, licking my lips guiltily.

"What?" she half smiled, unfolding her legs and scooting off the bed. She walked over to my desk and peered down, the popcorn bowl tucked into one hip. "I love it… when was this taken? How come he didn't show me?"

"He doesn't know," I said, the sheepishness growing worse.

She turned to me, one eyebrow up in amusement. "Oh, really?"

"Shut up, it's not like that," I laughed, shaking my head as I picked up the photo on top. They really had turned out beautifully… he might like to see them. I should've known Alice would freak… next thing I knew she'd be asking for copies.

"My parents would love one of these," she said, her eyes flickering back down. "There are more?! Jeez Bella, how many did you take?"

"Just three, gosh!" I huffed, picking the other two up delicately and examining them. "It was a gorgeous day and he sorta just… blended in."

"His gorgeousness blended in?" she made a face, licking chocolate off her finger.

"Alice," I scowled. "His _hair_. It _blends_. Anyway, whatever." I tossed them back down and covered them with a syllabus from the semester before.

"I'm just teasing you," she cooed. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was just getting started. I'd made sure never to bring up my previous crush on Edward, mainly because it was too awkward and too painful.

My high school years, the latter ones especially, had not been pleasant. Rose, my parents, Edward… all of them had hurt me deeply, although in different ways, and not always on purpose. In my heart I knew Alice would have understood back then to a degree because she'd lost someone too. I wasn't sure why I never turned to her. And if I told her _now_ just what I'd been through_ then_ I feared she'd feel some sort of misplaced betrayal, knowing I'd been staying with her brother when it was her I was supposed to be close to.

What a mess.

Anyway, none of that mattered now, though. I'd forgiven Edward, and myself, for past sins. There was literally nothing I could do about it. The fact that he actually apologized nowadays made it even easier. I mean, I'd already gone through a period of forgiveness on my own – through therapy, journaling, even Jake. He'd always encouraged me to work through my feelings but also to let go. He was chill like that. But there was definitely something about the transgressor wanting to make amends.

He hadn't just done work on himself; he wanted to make sure I was okay too. I appreciated that.

And yes, I was attracted to him. That was familiar in some ways – and it made me both exhilarated and uneasy. But it was different, too, because he was different.

"Be real, Bella," Alice said.

I blinked, realizing with a start that she'd been watching me journey to la-la land and back.

My face warmed. "About what?"

"Edward."

"What about him? We're cool…" I shrugged, flopping face first onto my bed.

When she didn't answer I flipped over and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"You two flirt all the time," she said.

"Yeah," I nodded, not bothering to play coy.

"So… do you like him? Or is it just flirting?"

I laughed a little. "I couldn't flirt with someone I didn't like," I said quietly.

Alice sat beside me, offering the bowl. I accepted it, immediately finding a clump of especially chocolaty popcorn to chew on.

"I think he likes you, too," she said.

"I know he does."

"Then…why…" she trailed off, genuinely confused.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, trying to figure my crap out. Of course Alice would see it in black and white – she and Jasper had been going on strong since she was a junior in high school.

"You know he used to be a manwhore, right?" I said, knowing it was a copout even as I said it.

"In high school… I don't think he's that bad anymore," she said. "Seriously, when would he have time? When he's not in class he's studying and when he's not studying he's working."

"Where does he work, anyway?" I asked.

"He teaches little kids piano and guitar, and he works as TA in some of the university's music classes."

"Oh."

That was news to me. I'd always known that he loved music; I didn't realize it was such a part of his daily life like that.

As if she was reading my mind, Alice sighed. "He played all the time before Emmett left. That's who taught him, you know. He couldn't even deal with it afterwards. He only started up again after coming back from Alaska."

"I didn't know," I said. "Is that where he is now?"

She glanced at her phone. "Until six, yeah."

We sat for awhile, munching quietly until the bowl was empty.

"You coming for dinner?" she asked, standing.

"Why don't you have Jazz come here," I offered. "And, invite Edward."


	35. Chapter 35: Bad News Mail

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains".

Prompt/ Scenario: You go to your mailbox only to find you've receive something you've been dreading. It can be a bill, a wedding invitation, and so on—you decide. Use your imagination to write about what happens next and how a piece of mail can ruin a day, or even a life.

* * *

Lasagna was one of the few things I was proficient at making. The best part about our suite this year was the kitchen. It was tiny – a real "convenience" kitchen, so to speak – but after spending both my freshman and sophomore years in jailcell-sized dorm rooms, it was a step up.

Alice left only to return an hour later with Jasper and a bottle of wine.

Not wanting to seem over eager, I hemmed and hawed around the topic of Edward's whereabouts. It was kind of embarrassing she knew about my feelings; thank God she didn't know the extent of it, particularly our bizarre past.

Alice knew me, though, and had for years.

"He'll be by in a bit," she said, leaning on the counter as I eased the heavy pan of steaming lasagna on to a dishtowel to cool. "He's in sort of a mood."

I rolled my eyes. That was something I knew more about than I cared to.

"He got bad news today," she added, having noticed my expression.

"What about?" I turned to her, peeling my oven mitts off and tossing them on to the counter.

Alice hesitated, chewing the inside of her cheek. "My Aunt Kate had a miscarriage a couple of days ago. Edward got really close to her and Uncle Garrett and their two girls when he stayed with them in Ketchikan."

"Ketchikan?" I echoed, my stomach hardening into a lump. There were so many things I still didn't know about Edward, and the interim of time we'd been apart.

"The little town in Alaska where he went," she said. "He keeps in touch…emails, postcards… my little cousins are in love with him. There would have been one more, but..."

"I'm really sorry, Al," I whispered, touching her arm. She'd lost a little cousin, too.

She smiled weakly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I know they have two beautiful girls, and they'll probably try again, it's just… I don't know. They were so excited – they'd already found out the sex and everything. It was a little boy….and they wanted to give him Edward as a middle name, just because of how close they've all gotten. They practically saved my brother's life, Bella. He was a mess when he went to live with them."

I linked my fingers through hers, listening quietly. Jasper appeared in the doorway, his eyes softening when he looked at Alice. "I'm gonna run to the store for that garlic bread, Bella, okay?"

"That would be great, thanks," I nodded.

"Drive safely," Alice called softly.

"I will." The door shut behind him and we turned to one another again.

"Well, thanks for letting me know," I sighed. "He can be so hard to read sometimes… I never want to say the wrong thing."

"Oh, you couldn't," she said, laughing a little. "I think he's pretty in to you."

"Yeah, now he is," I chuckled, immediately cringing inwardly.

Sharp as a tack, Alice narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'now' he is?"

"Just… I had a little crush on him senior year. Well…actually, all through high school," I mumbled, knowing my face was fire engine red.

"No kidding?" she said, visibly surprised. "Um, you hid it well."

"I had to," I shrugged. "He didn't feel the same way."

"Wow," she shook her head. "I never knew."

"Do you want to pop open that wine?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"Sure," she walked briskly to the other end of the counter – which was about two steps away - and grabbed the corkscrew, getting to work.

Minutes later the door opened and shut. Jasper walked into the kitchen, Edward trailing behind him.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I said lightly, watching him carefully. His eyes were on me right away and I smiled, wanting so much to be a source of comfort for him.

I recognized these feelings of physical attraction and maybe even lust, but even more so of wanting to just be there for him. Seeing him hurt inexplicably actually made me hurt a bit too. It was odd and I didn't quite understand it, but I could accept it.

He smiled back. "Hey, Bella. Thanks for having me over."

"It's cool," I frowned, wondering if he thought I didn't usually like being around him. "We're always at Alice's; I figured we could all use a change of pace."

Within minutes we'd moved to the living room, the only spot where there was enough space to accommodate us all. Alice and I had blown right through our rather light Riesling and decided to hound the boys to share their twelve pack of Sierra Nevada Pale Ale. Kate and Charlotte joined us soon after, and before long we were a loud and rowdy lot, eating and drinking and being proverbially merry.

Every now and then I glanced at Edward, just to make sure he was doing alright. He seemed fine, a little more quiet than usual, but fine. When my roommates retired and Jasper turned the TV on, I tapped Edward's hand lightly.

"I wanted to show you something," I said.

"Okay," he rose from his seat and followed me to my room.

Heart pounding, I quickly unearthed the photos of him and handed them over. He'd probably think I was a stalker, that my aloofness since we'd reunited had all been an act.

He frowned, looking closely at each photograph, careful to hold them by the edges.

"When was this?"

"About a month ago," I said. "Before it got too cold."

"Hm. I think I remember that day, actually."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," his eyes twinkled as he looked up. "I didn't know I was being watched."

"I didn't know you were there at first," I shot back, trying to keep it playful. "But, you, like, blended in with the leaves and all, so, I just… wanted to capture that."

"My mom would love these," he said, smiling.

"That's exactly what Alice said," I laughed.

I took a step back, feeling the familiar tension thicken between us. I wasn't sure what I wanted, but I didn't feel ready. "Anyway, you can take them. I have a set for myself."

_Nice, Bella. Because you didn't look obsessed before._

He nodded again, tucking the photos beneath his arm, and we left my room.

On the couch, I returned to my original spot, but Edward didn't. He sat right next to me, so close our thighs were touching.

"Here's a blanket," Alice said sweetly, tossing one over from her place on the carpet.


	36. Chapter 36: Django

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated: T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Palm Trees".

Prompt: **Musical Mastery**: Listen to the sample and then write whatever comes to you first: Django

*google / youtube John Lewis "Django Live" to see what the song sounds like. It's pretty great, obviously; it can inspire a scenario...

* * *

It was difficult to romance a girl in a place like Panama City during spring break. Edward had figured as much, yet he still went the safe and expected route and took Bella for beers and music at a local joint. It was hard to hear but they had a fun, and were later joined by Rose and Alice, who immediately asked where Edward's "cute friends were". By the time Edward and Bella left, their friends had coupled off to do body shots.

Bella stuck her finger in her ear, jiggling it around. "I think my hearing's gone," she joked with a grimace.

"No kidding," Edward said, lightly guiding her toward the car.

"Do you think they'll get home okay?" she asked worriedly, casting a glance back at the bar, which was now fairly bursting at the seams with lights, music and coeds.

Edward grinned, holding up the keys to the rental car he shared with Emmett and Jasper. "They'll have to call a cab."

"Oh, good," Bella breathed. She appreciated that every person needed to take stock of their own actions, but she still usually felt like the responsible one. Her girlfriends had more than happily agreed to go home with the guys – they had "history" with them after all – but Bella didn't want that to mean they'd be driven by drunk drivers.

Inside the car, Edward quickly found a jazz station and began driving.

"I love Miles Davis," Bella smiled, leaning back comfortably.

It was a perfect night, the moon full and bright, glowing spookily through the clouds, an almost chilly breeze passing the through the half open windows of the car. Northern Florida might be hot during the day, but at night it cooled down considerably. Bella wrapped her cardigan a little tighter, closing her eyes dreamily.

"Cold?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head, her eyes still closed against the soft wind. "It feels good."

He smiled too, loving her openness and ease. She was so, so sexy, and she had a sort of understated confidence about her. Yet, she was real as all hell. Edward suspected her lack of pretense was one of the reasons she was so attractive.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel, or…" he paused at a stop sign.

Bella sat up, shrugging. "What else is there to do?"

"We could just keep driving," he suggested, pressing gently down on the gas once more.

"All right," she agreed, knowing she was essentially agreeing to go parking. She was decent, but she wasn't naïve.

Sure enough, they ended up at a quiet beach. Edward pulled up so that they were facing the water and turned the music down so that it was more subtle.

Bella's heart began to beat a little faster. This was the first time they'd been so alone. After meeting the day before, she'd opted – regretfully – to stay in, wanting her hands to get a chance to heal some before being overly active. She and Edward met the next day and spent hours talking and swimming. Rose and Alice had been doing the rounds, and were excited that Bella had found "such a hot guy". So when daylight started fading, and Edward asked her if she wanted to go out later, she'd readily agreed.

It was not often that Bella was so affected by a boy. She'd had plenty of crushes, some of which had blossomed into relationships and some which remained unrequited, but this was different level of attraction. They'd spent hours talking, so she knew the basics, but because their time together had been short in the grand scheme of things, she really didn't know him.

And besides, she lived in Washington State while he went to school in Chicago, Illinois. Nothing could really come of this, and no matter how desperately she wanted him, she also wanted to guard her heart. This trip was supposed to be fun, not full of angst and heartbreak.

Another, lilting tune spilled mellowly out of the speakers and they both reached to turn the volume up, laughing when their fingers touched.

"Like Lady and the tramp," Bella grinned.

"Huh?" Edward looked genuinely lost.

"You know - when they were eating spaghetti and ending up kissing…"

"They weren't kissing," he laughed. "Their noses touched."

"It was their first kiss!" Bella huffed, folding her arms.

"So," Edward said, a playful smile at his lips, "if I were to do this," he leaned closer and touched his nose to hers, "would that be our first kiss?"

Bella instinctively squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a shaky breath, her stomach coiled into a nervous knot. Edward began to slowly move away but her hands shot out and held his cheeks, stilling him.

He touched his lips softly to hers and she reciprocated, pushing hers against his. Several times they kissed this way, and she'd never known how pleasant it could be to simply just touch. She could feel him smiling into their kisses and it made her smile too.

Bella sighed and began to let herself float back against her seat when Edward reached forward and stopped her, imitating what she'd done before. He slid his fingers into the hair right at the nape of her neck and brought her closer, kissing her with his lips slightly open, catching her bottom lip.

She pressed the button that would release her seatbelt and pressed a little closer, opening her mouth to him, a little startled but fully pleased when he teased his tongue into her mouth.

The song ended, and next one was a snappy little number whose playful insouciance broke the spell.

Edward and Bella leaned back against their respective seats, gazing at each other. On the console between them, their fingers touched, and then linked one by one.


	37. Chapter 37: Informant cloud pattern leg

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: unbeta'd

Use the Following Words: Informant, leg, pattern, cloud

* * *

I sat glumly in the grass, trying to memorize the look and feel of the meadow around me. It would be the last time I laid eyes on it, maybe ever. Within two hours I would be on a plane halfway across the country to an "undisclosed location".

My life, as I knew it, was over.

And yet, I wouldn't have done anything differently. When presented with the choice to either turn informant and provide the FBI with information pertaining to the murder of a local drug lord, or say nothing at all, I'd chosen to do the right thing. I could only hope it wasn't to my detriment.

Sighing, I flopped on to my back, watching the huge white cotton ball clouds float fatly by.

It would never be like this again; I wasn't sure just where I was going, but I knew it would be nothing like Forks. Gone would be the patterns of birdsong I'd grown up deciphering, their chirps and tunes playful at my window. Gone would be La Push beach, grey and cold and beautiful with its seashore of driftwood and smooth, dark stones.

Gone would be my friends, campfires on summer nights, hot cocoa with Charlie on winter mornings. He was the only one who knew what was going on, and even that was simply because he was my father – and the chief of police, as well.

My cell phone vibrated in the pocket of my dress.

It was time to head back. Carefully I stretched to my feet, shaking one leg out and then the other. Swallowing the fear lodged in my throat, I charged on ahead through the grass, back the way I'd come an hour earlier. If I had made it this far, I could make it the rest of the way.


	38. Chapter 38: Temptation

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario and characters established in "Palm Trees". not beta'd.

Prompts: Temptation, glass, paper, quandary

* * *

_Time really does fly when you're having fun._

Bella sighed heavily, giving her eyelashes one last swipe before recapping the tube of mascara.

The past week had been pretty perfect. She and Edward had spent almost every second together, to the point where even Alice and Rose were teasing that they missed her. It was a good thing they'd latched onto Edward's friends, or else Bella would've have been subjected to poolside daiquiris and pedicures with the girls than usual. She was always compromising for others – if she could get away with being deliciously selfish on vacation, then dammit, she would.

But all good things come to an end; the girls were flying out early the next morning. By this time tomorrow, Bella would be back in Seattle and Edward would be packing to go back to Chicago.

"Have you seen my clip…?" Alice mumbled, squeezing into the tiny bathroom with Bella.

"Which one? The little bedazzled one?"

"It's not _bedazzled_," Alice giggled, brushing her bangs to the side.

"Whatever," grinned Bella. "It's right there." She walked out into the bedroom, smoothing the light pink dress she'd chosen to wear for their last night. Tonight she and Edward would be going a restaurant right outside town, something a little classier. Her heart was heavy with the knowledge that she would soon be separated from him, but she did her best to push such feelings away. After all, she'd known from the beginning just what she was getting herself into…

Tearing a piece of paper from the little notepad the hotel provided, Bella carefully wrote down her mailing address, email and phone numbers. She briefly considered writing a little note underneath, but decided against it. She'd have time to tell him what she wanted to later… if it came to that.

"What time is he supposed to pick you up?" asked Rose, lounging on the opposite bed.

Bella glanced at the little digital clock on the night stand. "Any minute now…"

On cue, there was a soft knock at the door. Bella's heart fluttered in her chest and she jumped up, all at once full of nerves. It didn't matter how many hours she spent with Edward, he still affected her so physically.

"Hi," she said, smiling the second their eyes met.

"Hi," he echoed, smiling back. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," she said, trying to sound calm. Stepping back into the room, she quickly grabbed her purse. "I'll see you guys later on. Text me if anything," she told Rose.

Bella did look very pretty. It wasn't often she wore pink, but then again, it wasn't often she had a tan. She wanted tonight to be special, especially if it was going to be the last time they hung out.

Edward reached for Bella's hand as they strolled down the hallway toward the elevators. It was almost like having a temporary boyfriend, and she was really going to miss it. As awesome as Edward was, Bella wondered how much he was going to miss her. He was sexy and sweet and a lot of fun, but there was a good chance she was simply a fling for him. They hadn't exactly discussed the future.

Edward looked curiously at Bella as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. She seemed more quiet than usual.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling her a little closer. A large group of college kids jumped on to the elevator, their laughter drowning out any possible conversation.

Bella looked up at him and nodded, smiling.

In the car, she turned to him, taking a deep breath. "I'm just a little bummed out this is the last night, that's all. I'm silly like that."

"It's not silly," Edward said, driving slowly through the parking lot toward the main road. "I feel the same way."

"You do?" the words were out before she could stop them and Bella blushed fiercely, turning her face slightly toward the window.

"Yes," he laughed, resting his hand on her knee.

They'd kissed - a lot – but had remained otherwise chaste. Because of this every time he touched her, she got a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach. His hand on her knee was warm and wonderful, and she rested her hand on top of his.

The restaurant Edward had chosen was beautiful, an upscale bistro overlooking the water. They were seated in a cozy table for two facing the ocean, with nothing but a pane of glass between them and the beach.

"This is so nice," breathed Bella, floored by the sunset. The sky was awash in the deepest reds and oranges, and beginnings of a starry night sky flirted toward the top.

"It really is," Edward agreed. "I'll have to thank the girl at the front desk; she suggested it."

Bella warmed at the thought of Edward planning their date. It wasn't fair – why weren't there guys like this back at UW?

A young man came by and took their order, almost immediately bringing bread, wine and water.

"So… what time's your flight?"

Bella swallowed a sip of wine. "Ten, so we have to be there by nine at the latest."

"Ugh, our flight's at seven," he groaned, making a face.

"Oh, no," laughed Bella. "That _is_ early! Who made those arrangements? Emmett?"

"I did actually," Edward said, shaking his head. "It's my little sister's birthday and I promised I'd be there for the dinner party."

"Katie?" Bella guessed, remembering a story Edward had told about her.

"Yep," he grinned, loving that she remembered. "She'll be twenty two."

Conversation flowed freely then. The food, when it came, was delicious, as was the wine selection and dessert, a chocolate torte they decided to share.

"Shall we walk down the beach?" Edward asked once he'd tended to the check.

"I'd like that," Bella agreed. They walked down to the sand, where Bella slipped her shoes off, loving the feel of sand between her toes.

Silently they wandered, listening to the intermittent calls of pelicans and the waves crashing. Bella was just going to point out what she thought might be a whale off in the distance when Edward stopped and pulled her in front of him, kissing her breathless.

Dropping her shoes and purse, she locked her hands around his neck and kissed back just as intently.

The longer they kissed the closer they pressed, until there was nothing but fabric between them. Edward could feel Bella's heart racing in her chest, her pulse flying beneath his fingers caressing her neck. Bella could feel Edward's heart thumping along too, and his erection. She found that she didn't mind that, at all.

Edward pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "So we find ourselves in a quandary," he said, his voice barely audible over the sounds of the sea. "Because… I like you, Bella. But there's no way we can be together right now."

Bella nodded, her closed eyes damp. "I know."

"Do have someone back home?" he asked suddenly.

Her eyes opened and she straightened up so she could look at him. "No, I thought I told you that."

"I have a hard time believing someone like you isn't taken, that's all."

"Ha!" Bella nearly shrieked. "Look who's talking! If there's anyone who should be 100% taken, it's you!"

"Why?" he grinned, his eyes on her mouth.

"Because… you're gorgeous," she said, looking away, toward the water.

"Hmm," he said, tracing his fingers along the bare skin on her back. "So you say."

Bella shivered. Edward's fingers were making her feel melty inside, and she was glad suddenly they were in a public place because she didn't know if she trusted herself with him.

Edward, mistaking Bella's shiver for being cold, wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. "Do you want to go?"

"If you want," Bella shrugged. _So much for public places..._

"We can go back downtown…I'll get you a pina colada," he teased, knowing how much she liked those. He marveled at how many little tidbits they now knew about each other. She could easily be his girlfriend if they lived in the same city.

In the car, though, kisses distracted them from leaving. Darkness had fallen fully, providing them with a little more privacy, and Edward was having a hard time keeping his hands in appropriate places.

"You'll be the death of me," he groaned, running his thumbs up under the tiny straps of Bella's dress. "We better go before I succumb to temptation and do something we'll probably regret."

Bella was glad at least one of them had an iota of sense.


	39. Chapter 39: Pewter

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

...Curtains...

Prompt: Pewter

* * *

My coffee was still too hot.

Wincing at the burn on my tongue, I set the steaming cup back down to let it cool off.

Bella was staring out the window by our table, her mittened hands wrapped securely around her own cup. She'd cut the fingertips off of the mittens. She was quiet today, sad almost.

I let her be, figuring she'd talk if she wanted.

The shift had been so gradual. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't notice it, though. That's a bunch of bull. Of course I noticed we spent more and more time together, after classes and after work. That we no longer needed Alice and Jasper as buffers to have dinner.

And yet…there was a line we had yet to cross.

Because… we weren't like other twosomes. We couldn't really drift into anything romantic. If we decided to go there it would be just that - a decision. No grey area. My mistake in high school had been allowing there to be a grey area. It had been her mistake, too.

At least she'd made her mistake out of a misguided sense of love, though. I'd made mine out of my inability to cope with anything.

Bella took a tentative sip of her coffee, and her eyes drifted over to mine.

"What?" she said, making this weird face where her mouth was smiling but her forehead was wrinkled, like she was really frowning.

"You're sad today," I observed, attempting another sip of my coffee.

She looked down, licking her lips absently. "When are you heading back home?"

"Home-home? Forks?"

She nodded, not looking at me.

"My last class is Thursday, so, probably that night."

"You're driving home at night?" she asked, looking up.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "So? When are you heading back?"

"I don't know yet. Friday maybe… or Saturday," she sighed.

"Did you want to drive up together?" I asked.

She reddened slightly. "Can't. I have class Friday morning."

"So I'll wait."

"Why would you do that?"

She seemed so put out and a stab of irritation flared through me, as it often did when she was being ambiguous. I rolled my eyes and stood, startling her.

"I'll talk to you later," I said, wiggling my hands back into my gloves.

Flustered, she stood too. "What? Why are you leaving?

"I asked you a simple question: do you want to ride home with me. It's yes or no, Bella. Feel free to go by yourself," I said, trying really hard to keep my voice even.

"Fine, I'll go with you!" she said, her eyes narrowing. "I was just… surprised; I don't know… where are you going?"

"Home," I said, pulling my hat back on, too.

She fell in to step with me, bringing her cup with her. "You don't have to be so moody," she huffed.

"You don't have to be so suspicious," I countered.

"What do you mean, suspicious?" She glared at me.

We crossed the street and hurried down the sidewalk, shivering in the lightly falling snow.

"I mean, you seem to question my motives a lot. After all this time, I'd hope you would trust me. What are you afraid of? Me ravaging you in the back seat of my car?" I laughed.

She blushed and looked away, wrapping her arms around her body tighter. In her haste to follow me out of the café, she hadn't properly buttoned her coat.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to reconcile the person you are with the person you were," she said eventually. "You used to get annoyed when I came around…can you really blame me for wondering what's so different now?

My chest squeezed uncomfortably. "Everything's different," I muttered.

My house came into view and I fished my keys from my pocket.

We walked in silence 'till we came to the front door, which I unlocked as quickly as I could so we could escape the bitter cold.

"Sorry," she murmured, touching my arm.

"I'm sorry you feel that way…I know, I know that I hurt you – but I could hardly take care of myself back then, let alone take care of you the way I should've been doing. I guess I hoped by now you'd see I'm not that way anymore," I said, slipping my gloves and coat off.

"I do see that," Bella said. "I'd like to ride with you, thank you."

Bella had driven over earlier, but now the snow was falling again and the road was a little icy in places. I didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable letting her drive home.

"You want to watch TV till it calms down out there?" I asked, flipping on the lights as I walked into the living room.

"Okay," she said. "Is that new?"

I looked around to see where she was looking. "What?"

"That mirror on the wall. Is it…pewter?"

I walked over to it, nodding. "Alice found it at some antique shop downtown. She and mom are really into old school stuff like that, buying, restoring… this whole apartment's their work."

"It's gorgeous," Bella breathed, gazing at the details in the frame.

I was used to it. It was nice, but, whatever. I guess having an interior decorator for a mother inured you to these sorts of things.

"Yeah," I shrugged, watching her in the reflection. Her eyes flickered to mine and she smiled.


	40. Chapter 40: Dynamic

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Palm Trees". not beta'd.

Prompt: Dynamic

* * *

Back at their beach, the moon shone bright.

Edward shut off the car, completely this time, and paused with his hand on the door, looking at Bella. He hadn't known where they were going when they'd left the restaurant; the car had sort of led itself here.

"Do you … want to walk on the beach?"

Bella looked a little nervous, sitting up straight in her seat as she peered out at the dark water ahead. "Is it safe?"

Edward frowned, thinking. It certainly seemed okay, but perhaps Bella was right. He didn't want to be one of those stupid tourists that ended up mugged and beaten because they hadn't enough sense to stay away from potentially shifty areas.

"Maybe you're right…"

"I don't know. It's so pretty…" Bella sighed, twisting her hands together.

"We could go back to the hotel, maybe? Find somewhere?" Edward offered.

_Find somewhere to be alone._

"Maybe that would be better," she agreed, nodding once as she settled back into her seat.

Edward restarted the car, not wanting to take any chances. As romantic as the beach at night seemed, it was still a public, deserted area and anyone could happen upon them. In the short time he'd known Bella, she had become his number one priority and her safety was paramount.

Bella reached for Edward's hand and held it as they drove. Early evening, the night felt young, but they knew it wouldn't last forever. And though they hadn't discussed it, neither of them would feel justified in returning to their rooms until the sun began to rise.

"Let's go back to my room," Edward said, jerking the wheel sharply as he turned into their hotel last minute. "I'll send the boys a text and tell them to leave us alone."

"Oh," Bella said, a little hesitantly. She really, really wanted Edward but she didn't feel ready to just give herself to him that way. Their dynamic was special, but the reality of the situation was that they had known one another for less than two weeks. Leaving him was going to hurt badly enough as it was without tossing sex into the mix.

Edward grimaced. "I didn't mean it like that, Bella. I just want to hang out with you 'till you have to go… I mean, if you want to."

"I do," Bella breathed, relieved and giddy and sad all at once.

They parked the car and headed back into the hotel, and once they'd entered the elevator, Edward sent a quick text. No sooner had he pocketed his phone it beeped, signaling a return text.

Laughing quietly, he retrieved the phone, shaking his head at Emmett's suggestive insinuations. He replied and then turned off the phone, not wanting anymore distractions.

"Let me guess," Bella grinned. "Emmett."

"How'd ya know…" Edward made a face and reached for her, tugging her closer.

It was almost as if everything they'd wanted to say had been said, because they didn't speak going up to Edward's floor. The doors glided quietly open and they exited, walking down the hall hand in hand.

Edward's room, obviously, was identical to Bella's. Like the girls, the boys had a suite overlooking the water, and they'd dragged several chairs out on to the balcony. Edward opened both the sliding glass doors and heavy drapes as far as they could go and shut the lights, leaving only a dim lamp beside the bed on.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked, sitting on the edge of the bed nearest the balcony.

"You're joking, right?" Bella snorted, rubbing her still-full belly.

"Just checking," he shrugged. "Champagne?"

Bella sat next to him, her heart so full she thought it would burst. "I guess that would be okay…well, actually, I don't need it. I just want to, you know, hang out."

Edward straightened out, pulling her back with him as he lay flat. Bella kicked her shoes off and curled into his side, lacing her fingers through his. For a long time they simply gazed at the stars and listened to the laughter and chitchat drifting up from the pool and beach downstairs.

"I will miss you," Bella admitted, swallowing back the urge to cry.

Edward looked down at her, his expression cloudy. "Me too. You were the last thing I expected coming on this trip."

"Kind of crazy," she said quietly, shifting her eyes to a button on his shirt. He had very intense eyes and it hurt to look at him right now.

But he tipped her chin up and kissed her right away, and she let him roll on to her, as if their bodies had known one another for years. Their mouths joined and opened and loved, their hands and arms and legs tangled and together.

They kissed for so long that Bella's lips almost hurt, and only vaguely was she aware of the night wearing on, how the voices and music had quieted with the late hour. Her dress had ridden up, yet Edward had kept his hands in relatively safe places… until now.

He rested his forehead against hers. Their kisses had gone back and forth between furious and gentle, sexual and soft, and while he wouldn't take her the way his body wanted him to, he did want to touch.

Propping himself up on one of his elbows, he dragged his fingers up the underside of her thigh, making her shiver a little bit. She tugged him closer, wanting to kiss him again.

Unlike the other times he'd touched her, he didn't stop. He grazed the elastic of her panties, rubbing the roughness of the fabric between his index finger and his thumb before slipping inside.

She drew in a quick, sharp breath, having known this was coming but still surprised by the feeling.

"Is this okay?" he whispered, his fingers slow and soft.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation… what he was doing felt so good.

He brought his mouth down to meet hers again, sliding his tongue inside, all the while working his fingers against her. It wasn't long before she tensed, gripping him hard by his shoulders and then gasped against his mouthed, shuddering.

"Bella," Edward said, kissing her eyelids. "Why are you crying?"

"Because after tonight, I'm afraid I won't see you again."


	41. Chapter 41: Elopement

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Trampoline". not beta'd.

Prompt: Elopement

* * *

We'd met my sophomore year, when I'd transferred to Forks High from a magnet school in Phoenix.

Edward was a junior, and there's a good chance our paths would never have crossed, except for the fact I had honors classes. One would think this meant I was brilliant, but really, it just meant the school I had been in before was light years ahead of Fork's curriculum. Having completed geometry and algebra II, I was placed in Pre-Calculus, but it was a little too advanced. When I began to have a little trouble, the teacher recommended a tutor, a junior named Edward Cullen.

Edward was one of those kids that seemed sort of good at everything. He played on several sports teams, excelled in academics, served as his class treasurer. And, he tutored students like me during his free periods.

We got along well from the very beginning, and it wasn't long before he asked me out. This earned me the envy and irritation of half the female student population, but I didn't care. I was just as smitten with the golden boy as they were.

By Christmas we were dating exclusively; he was my best friend and my boyfriend. While he wasn't my first kiss, he was certainly my first everything else. As the months flew by and then the years, I feared the day when we'd be separated by his graduation from high school. He'd been accepted to a number of excellent schools and was so excited to be leaving town.

The only thing marring his joy was me, and the fact that we'd be apart. Still, we both agreed it was best for him to take life by the horns and do what he needed to do. There was always Christmas, Spring Break, and summer – and then I'd be free, too.

I thought I'd die the day he left for college. He was journeying off to sunny San Diego while I'd be sequestered in rainy old Forks for another year. Nearly every night I struggled not to cry myself to sleep; the only things that got me through it were his phone calls and texts, and spending time with the other friends I'd made in the past two years.

He came home for the month of December. One day in the snow he gave me a little promise ring, asking if I wanted to unofficially agree to marriage one day. By New Years we joked about elopement, fantasizing about college life as newlyweds.

But things began to change after he returned to school. The phone calls grew less frequent; he was always so busy with class work, sports… his social life. _It's okay, _I'd remind myself. _This is normal. He's happy. You don't want him to be miserable down there; that would be selfish._

Then I was accepted at a school near his. Originally we'd planned for me to visit him during Spring Break so I could check out the area, but when the time came to make reservations he hemmed and hawed so much that we ended up fighting over the phone. Confused and heartsick, I chose UW instead, figuring I'd be close to home that way. I could always transfer out if I didn't like it, anyway.

Edward came home for summer with a deep tan and a different haircut, evidence of his new life in southern California. On his first night back in town he picked me up, brought me to dinner, and proceeded to explain why it would be better if we were just friends.

I sat there, crying, my stomach in knots, trying to get that awful ring off my finger but it wouldn't budge.

Desperate, he tried to comfort me - I know he felt bad - but I didn't want his sympathy. I wanted _him._ I stood from the table and backed away, uttering the words that kept looping through my mind.

_You didn't just break my heart, you broke me._


	42. Chapter 42: Ashes

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T (for now)

Notes: not beta'd

Prompt: Ashes

* * *

I hung up the phone, my heart beating hollowly in my chest, my breathing labored and tight.

Just like that, my world had shifted; tumbling me down a road I'd never had any intent of traveling.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded far away, as if he were calling me from the other end of a beach, struggling to be heard above the waves…

Turning, I walked back to the bed and sat, realizing my hands were just barely trembling. He sat up as if he'd been electrocuted, taking my hands between his, quieting the tiny tremors. "Bella," he repeated, firm. "What's wrong? Who was that?"

"The hospital," I said numbly. "They said… Charlotte gave birth and died in the process."

"What?" Edward squeezed my hands. "But where's – "

"The baby is there, in the nursery I guess. I'm the next of kin, I'm the only kin - so they called me, " I replied.

"What does that mean?" he wanted to know.

"It means I have to go pick up that baby."

We arrived a half hour later, and after consulting with the woman at the front desk, went straight to the maternity ward. I checked in with the nurses at that station as well, procuring my ID just in case.

My stomach was in knots but the tears still hadn't come; I suspected they were being held at bay only through exhaustion and denial. Later, when I was alone in bed I could break down but for right now I needed to get through this.

Another nurse came over to where Edward and I were waiting, speaking in near silent whispers, carrying a bundle wrapped in blue. Carefully, she handed him over to me along with several "new mom" type pamphlets.

Edward stood close beside me, hooking his pinky through the blanket so we could better see the baby's face. He was tiny and sweet, with long, sooty-dark lashes and eyes the color of ashes.

"What are we going to do now?" I whispered, the reality sinking in that I was actually responsible for my sister's baby.


	43. Chapter 43: Movement

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains". not beta'd.

Prompt: movement, idle, compassion

* * *

I am definitely nervous about the four hour drive home.

As he's promised, Edward arrives at my front door right before noon, his raincoat shiny and slick with rainfall.

"Ugh, again? It was snow last night…" I say, standing aside to let him in.

"And now it's sleet," he says dryly, standing right inside the door. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Uh…no. I'm just making sure everything is situated. Kate leaves tomorrow, so she'll really lock up but...you know," I call from my room, tugging at the corner of my bedspread.

When there's nothing left for me to obsess and nitpick over, I loop my arms through the straps of the bags I will be living out of for the next almost-month and join Edward by the front door.

"Ready?" he asks, reaching for a bag.

"Yeah," I nod, allowing him to help me.

We trade dry warmth for cold wet, walking briskly to his car.

"What're you going to do when you come back?" Edward says, putting the heat on full blast. "About your truck?"

"I don't know… it ran perfectly for so long I don't really know who to call now that it's acting up. Jacob used to take care of it …but…I can't ask him. You know," I ramble, sticking my hands between my thighs to keep them warm.

"Mmm," he says, seemingly neither here nor there.

"Do you…know him?"

"Jacob?" he adjusts the heat vent so it's not blowing directly on him.

"Yeah."

"Sort of." We're at a stop light now, and he looks at me. "He played ball for La Push, right?"

"Oh… yeah, he did," I remember, smiling a little. Jacob is good at any and every sport, so it's not surprising Edward remembers him that way.

We drive in silence for awhile, sound and movement limited to the swish-swash of the windshield wipers and the harsh hush of the heater.

Minutes after we hit I-5, I'm asleep.

***

"Bella," Edward's voice coaxes me back. He looks a little amused, and I touch my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling or something while asleep.

"I'm getting coffee – you want anything?" he offers, halfway out of the car.

"Coffee's good," I nod. "Actually, I'll just come with you."

I like road trips, even short ones like this. There's this sort of undercurrent of excitement in places like this – airports, rest stops; you're going somewhere. Edward goes straight for the coffee machine as I wander around the store looking at maps and magnets. The clerk, an idle girl doing what looks like Sudoku, perks up when she sees Edward approaching the counter. I almost feel bad for her; even though I know my pity is condescending in a way. I wouldn't want to be stuck here, in this place, day in and day out.

Back in the car, we sit for a moment, sipping coffee and people watching.

"Do your parents know I'm driving you in?" Edward asks as he pulls back on to the interstate.

"Yeah," I say. "How do you feel about going back?" He hasn't been back in years, only once since leaving high school. I always thought that seemed a bit drastic, but I guess he has his reasons.

"Looking forward to it. You?"

"I'm excited to see my parents, but…not gonna lie, I hope I don't see Jake. This is the first Christmas we haven't been together," I admit.

"Awkward," he says, without a lick of compassion.

I frown and return my gaze to the countryside flying past. "Very."

Eventually we're home. Forks looks even tinier than usual, after being in such a big city for so long. Edward walks me to my door, helping me carry bags inside, braving the excitement of my mother.

He kisses my cheek before leaving, a first. "We'll hang out tonight," he says over his shoulder, walking back to his car.


	44. Chapter 44: Baby

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & prompts established in "Ashes". not beta'd.

Prompt: baby

* * *

Two o'clock in the morning and he hadn't stopped crying. He'd slept all day, and now that it was actually time to sleep, he was up. And crying.

I was crying, too.

In circles I walked around the living room, rocking him robotically in my arms. He didn't want any more of his bottle. His diaper was dry. I'd long since given up trying to sing or shush him, because he was inconsolable. I felt like I was going nuts. If women who had actually conceived and gestated sometimes ending up being horrible mothers, I didn't have a chance in hell.

Baby had been with us for less than twenty our hours and I was already beginning to resent him.

He began to quiet down a little and I slowed my steps, barely rocking him, rubbing his back. My heartbeat began to calm.

_This is it. He's finally going_…

Half asleep on my feet I struggled to keep my eyes open, praying I could get him back to his little crib thingy next to the bed without him waking up.

Suddenly he startled. I froze, not breathing…and then the crying started again.

I was going crazy. I was going to lock him in the guestroom and-

"Bella," Edward's voice soothed through the shrill little cries. He took Baby from me and cradled him against his chest, yawning. "Go to bed."

"Are you sure?" I sniffled, fighting the urge to keep on crying, too.

"Yeah, go," he leaned forward to kiss me before lightly pushing me in the direction of our room.

Bed had never felt so good.

***

Edward hurried around, remarkably spry for having been awake half the night.

"So I'll be home around lunch time. Your class is at two, right?"

I nodded, sipping gratefully at my coffee. "Yeah."

"Okay, see you then," he grinned, kissing me full on the mouth before leaving.

I sat quietly for a long time, drinking coffee and nibbling toast. Of course, Baby was fast asleep, probably worn out from his late night shenanigans. I was pitifully unprepared for this sort of thing, and overwhelmed. Edward's parents were coming over for dinner later on to discuss the next step.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I set the coffee cup down gently, wiping at my face with the back of my hand. I was a horrible person. How could I resent someone so little, so defenseless? Charlotte had obviously trusted me enough to leave my name and information in her medical paperwork as someone who could take care of her baby, but where had that trust come from?

We hadn't really grown up together.

My mother left my father when I was two, on account of his drinking. He'd never been a mean or an angry drunk; just a non-functional one. I guess Mom grew tired of working two jobs to make ends meet and coming home to a messy house, passed out husband, and a toddler left to her own devices.

I remember kneeling in the back seat, looking out the rear window at my father standing on the porch, watching us drive away.

Despite that, he and I stayed close… at least, as close as we could be when he was coherent. I loved my Dad, but I couldn't really blame my mom for leaving.

She hadn't known then that she was pregnant, but nine months later Charlotte was born.

My mother remarried a few years later, and while I liked Phil well enough we didn't get along all that well. He and Charlotte clicked immediately though; she was the tomboy he'd take along to soccer camp and softball practice. When I became a teenager and the arguments grew worse, I asked to return to Charlie in Forks. He'd returned to work a few years prior, and while he wasn't fully back in the saddle emotionally, it was good enough for me.

Around the time I graduated, my mother's frantic phone calls from Phoenix started. Apparently Charlotte had fallen in with a rough crowd, sometimes not coming home for days at a time. It freaked me out of course, but I didn't know what to do; their lives and mine had been disconnected for so long.

Meanwhile my life was nothing short of charmed. Edward and I had been dating since sophomore year and had moved to Seattle for college together. He'd asked me to marry him the summer between junior and senior year and we'd promptly moved in together.

Six months later the UW Medical center called us with the news: my sister had chosen us to be the primary caregivers to her baby. My guess was that at some point my mother must have told Charlotte that I was living in Seattle with my fiancé. I suspected that whatever my sister was doing, things had gone way south, and she'd come to try and find me for help.

Why hadn't she asked my mother and Phil?

A little whimper shook me from my inner msuings and I eased out of my chair to tiptoe over to the bassinette, which I wheeled around the house so I could be near Baby at all times. He was so precious when he was sleeping, when his tiny features weren't scrunched up in displeasure.

I wanted to buy a few essentials for him, like a car seat and more diapers, formula and clothes, but I was reluctant to wake him up. He started moving, and without thinking I reached in to pick him up. Unlike the night before, he relaxed against me, so I brought him into our bed and lay down, cuddling him against me.

***

"C'mon babe, you've got class in a half hour," Edward said, shaking me gently. "Are you sure it's safe to sleep with the baby in the bed like that?"

"I don't know," I yawned. "How was class?"

"It was fine. You okay to go?"

"Yes," I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "I know they say babies change everything, but, I'm not missing school for him."

I quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. "It is really cold out still?"

"It's chilly," he nodded. "Are you sure you're okay? We don't… we don't have to do this you know…"

Brushing my hair into a ponytail, I turned back to him. "I – I don't know what I want… but I can't let him just go like that. She trusted me, you know?"

Edward walked to where I was standing, tugging my hips closer to his. "No one will blame you for feeling, I don't know, not ready? Kids weren't exactly part of our plan…"

I gazed into Edward's eyes, my heart feeling broken and weary. "You don't think we should do it?"

He half-smiled, running his thumb down my cheek. "I think we can figure it out. I just don't want you to fall apart."

"I won't," I promised, resting my cheek against his chest. My eyes fell on Baby, comfy and cozy in our bed. Poor little guy had no idea what a mess we were all in.

"Dad says we need a lawyer… if we keep him there's a lot of legal crap to wade through," Edward said.

"Okay," I stepped away to wrestle my sneakers on. "I guess we'll talk about it with them tonight, right?"

"Yup," Edward grinned, smacking my bottom. "Love you."

"Love you too." And God knew, I really, _really_ did. Just a few words and touches and he had me feeling better than I had in hours.

I couldn't have done this alone.

"Bella."

"What?" I glanced over my shoulder.

"You pick a name yet?"

Guilt washed over me. "No, not yet."

"My mom will have ideas," he assured me.

I hoped so.


	45. Chapter 45: Brick

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains".

Prompt: Brick

* * *

Yawning, I hand Renee the last of our dinner plates to scrape, rinse, and put into the dishwasher.

"Tired, sweetie?" she runs water over the dishes, the slight glaze in her eyes telling of her own exhaustion.

"A little… I don't know why. All I did was sit around today," I say, washing my hands.

"Traveling takes a lot out of you," she agrees.

"Yeah, Seattle to Forks is quite the journey," I smile.

She glances over, grinning as she swats at me with a dish towel. "Smart alec."

The digital clock on the stove catches my eye; 7:30. "Actually, Mom, I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay… you could take a bath you know."

I shake my head. "Nah, Edward's picking me up soon."

She looks up at me, surprise glimmering across her face. "Oh, I didn't realize-"

"Nope. Not like that," I say, knowing I am full of it. "Just hanging out."

"Hmm," she leans over to pour detergent into the dishwasher.

I roll my eyes. There's nothing like coming home and being beneath your parent's roof to make you feel like a kid again.

My hair is still wet when Edward comes. I don't really care what it looks like, really, but the temperature has dropped outside.

Alright, I do care. But the cold is the main reason.

"Hey," I say, opening the door.

"Hey," he says, hands in his pockets.

"Come in for a sec, I need to dry my hair some more."

"Okay," he shrugs, following me upstairs.

In my room, I start the hairdryer again, pulling my brush swiftly through my hair. I watch in the mirror as Edward wanders around, examining my pictures and books.

"What did you want to do tonight?" I ask, turning off the dryer and sweeping my hair into a ponytail.

"There's a bonfire at La Push. Alice and Jasper are going," he says.

My stomach bottoms out. "Oh."

He frowns. "What?"

"What if Jake's there?" I ask, zipping my purse.

"What if he is?" Edward sounds irritated.

"You're right," I sigh. "Let's just go."

"What else is there to do, Bella? We're in Forks for God's sake," he grumbles.

"I said fine. Don't get all pissy."

We are quiet in the car. If we get this snippy as friends, I shudder to think what we'd be like as a couple.

Still, I can't quite lie to myself. Being around Edward has always made me _feel_ – even when he's made me feel awful.

Lately though, he doesn't make me feel awful.

He makes me feel anxious in the best of ways.

We stop at the store for a six pack and snacks before continuing on to La Push. The parking area near the beach is already full, which is reassuring because while Jake probably will be there, so will everyone else. Christmas break brings everyone home.

Somehow, almost without me really realizing, Edward and I have become a unit. It is a natural progression in Seattle, where we live in a separate little bubble, but back in Forks, I feel much more exposed. Tremors of nervousness quiver through me and I wondered irrationally if he will buckle under the pressure and back off.

What if being home is toxic, and makes him act the way he used to? Worse, what if I start acting how I used to?

But I will try my best not to worry. We carry the beer and food over to a group of coolers pushed together.

"Bella, hey!" I look up at the familiar voice.

"Hi, Tyler," I smile, hugging him lightly. He grins and greets Edward before moving on. And then it all falls in to place - left and right we see people we know, that know us too. Sipping my beer, I begin to relax, because actually… this is really fun. I can't say it reminds me of high school, because that part of my life is difficult and riddled with painful memories, but I can appreciate this for what it is.

It is good to be home. I belong in this place.

Jasper and Alice catch up to us and we settle onto a blanket near the fire, appreciative of the warmth and light.

Someone offers Edward a hit of their joint, and I automatically stiffen. I'm not opposed to pot, but I choose not to smoke it myself. I am also apprehensive about Edward doing it. I don't want him being weird and receding into himself, or bursting into a flame of faux cheer, chatting my ear off with stoney stories.

"Nah, it's cool," he says, shaking his head. Our eyes meet and I smile, looking down at my lap.

"You're funny," he chuckles.

"Why?" I peek at him.

"You're all concerned…"

I nod, blushing. It's true; I am.

He puts his hand on my knee and my heart skips a beat.

Someone sits down on the other side of me, slightly shoving me. "Sorry," they say, loud and ripe with rum.

Wrinkling my nose, I look at Edward, who shifts over and, without asking, pulls me so I'm sitting between his legs.

He doesn't ask if it's okay because he knows it is.

My heart beats loud and fast, and I move my hair to the side so it's not in his face. He curves his body around mine, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I want to tell him what I think and how I feel, that even when I hated him I loved him and now that I like him I love him even more. I can't though, not yet. Maybe never.

Dreamy and dazed, I stare into the fire, shivering when his cold nose nuzzles my neck.

My eyes focus, and the lightness in my belly turns heavy, as if a brick has been dropped into it.

Jake is sitting directly across from us, his eyes incredulous and narrowed in hurt.


	46. Chapter 46: Niche

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated: M

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains".

Prompts: Niche, explain, yellow, stairs

* * *

He's staring at me so intently, his eyes burning brighter than the yellow orange flames licking and reaching between us, that I close my eyes and instinctively cower further into Edward.

Which is probably not the right thing to do; I want my actions to truthful, not byproducts of fear or out of control feelings.

Realizing I have closed the physical distance between myself and the boy whose arms around me I freeze, panicking for a second. We are still dancing the fence, and I can't be the one to give in first. It isn't that I want to play games – I want anything but. It's just… the ball is in his court, whether he knows it or not.

But then I feel his lips at my neck, soft, fleeting, enough to send an ache through the pit of my stomach and lower to the deepest part of me. I look involuntarily back to Jake, but he's gone, and why wouldn't he be? Why sit around and watch while your ex canoodles with someone else? Anxiety and guilt pepper my mood, and I wonder whether I should try and talk to him or just let it go.

"Bella?" Alice's voice is soft, apologetic.

I look over at her. "Yeah?"

"I know you just got comfortable, but I really need to pee. Will you come with me?" she asks sheepishly.

Edward leans away from me, taking his warmth with him.

"Of course," I say, climbing to my feet.

I can't even look at Edward just yet; it's so new, so fragile. I'm still so nervous around him sometimes, especially now that the wall of self protection I'd built between the years is down.

Alice and I walk far down the beach, and I wait while she relieves herself behind a large piece of driftwood.

"Do you need to go?" she calls, her voice drifting over.

"Nah." I shiver, rubbing my hands briskly together.

She rejoins me and we half run back, giddy with the feel of being outside at night.

Jake is standing with a group of his friends, and it looks like they are about to leave. I tug at Alice's sweatshirt, and she turns, her eyes wide with question.

"I'm gonna, um, I'm gonna go talk to Jake real quick. I haven't seen him in ages," I say, my heart hammering.

"Okay," she says, squeezing my hand before leaving me on my own.

Jake's friend Sam sees me first. I see him say something and then Jake turns around, his hands dug deep in his pockets.

"Hi," I greet him breathlessly, my stomach coiled in knots.

He nods, gazing down at me. "Hi, Bella."

"How've you been?" I ask, tucking my hair behind my ear.

He exhales and laughs a little, looking down at the ground. "Really? This is what we're talking about?"

He's not angry, but so hurt and I swallow back the lump that is forming in my throat. "I miss you, is all. I wanted to see how you were."

"I emailed you just the other day," he says.

"That was like, a month ago," I frown. "Anyway, I-"

"So, looks like you've really found your niche in Seattle," he interrupts, cocking his head as his eyes find mine. "Isn't that Edward Cullen? And his sister?"

"You know Alice," I sigh. "She's one of my best friends."

"I thought you hated him," he says gently. It's like we're having two conversations at once.

"I … did. But, it's different now, he-"

"Obviously," he smirks, wiping a hand across his face.

"Are you going to let me explain, or are you going to keep cutting me off?" I ask, trying hard not to let my exasperation bubble over. He has every right to be hurt, but we've been broken up for months and months.

Jake steps back, shaking his head. "Bella, I don't want to fight with you. I know you're happy now, and I'm glad. But please don't make me talk about it. I just can't yet, okay? You've got a good thing, a good life, and that's great. Just… let me be for awhile. I'm not ready for this."

"I'm sorry," I say, trying not to cry.

"I know," he nods. "Me too. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay," I say, but he's already walking away.

Taking a deep breath, I turn back toward the fire, deciding to grab another beer first. I take two, and return to Edward, who is sitting cross legged, picking at the hem of his jeans.

"Thanks" he says, taking the beer I offer.

"Sure," I sit beside him, cold and aware the moment we had is gone now.

"Is he okay?" Edward gazes into the fire, rolling the bottle between his palms.

"Not really."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I swallow down the rest of my beer and rest the bottle in the sand.

In the car, I want to tell Edward I'm not ready to go home. He drives slowly, tapping his fingers along to the music.

He turns down my street and my hands get clammy. It's sort of a now or never moment for me.

"I don't want to go home yet."

He slows the car, looking at me like I'm slightly nuts. "Okay…"

We continue on past my house and down the rest of the street, and then back downtown, meandering through the silent streets. There really is nowhere to go; it is, after all, midnight in Forks.

I'm not surprised when he pulls up to his house and cuts the engine. "Do you want to go in… for a while?"

I nod, opening my door.

It's been a long time since I've stepped foot in this house, but it looks and smells the same, making me feel both nostalgic and nervous. I follow Edward up the stairs, wondering what it is we're really doing, wondering how many girls have followed him these same stairs this same way.

He shuts his bedroom door behind us and then puts on music, and I drop my bag and walk to the window, my eyes burning because he's still got those ivory curtains. It's too cold out, so the window is closed, but I remember the way these curtains looked when they blew, gauzy and dreamy and soft.

Edward tugs my jacket off and turns me around, his eyes fixed on my mouth.

"I really want to kiss you."

"Okay," I whisper, waiting.

He comes closer and kisses my mouth a few times, and I put my hands in his hair the way I've always wanted to. He holds my face and kisses me harder, his tongue and mine sliding together, and I like the roughness of his chin.


	47. Chapter 47: Skydiver

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T (for now)

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Trampoline". (there you go, revrag. xoxo)

Prompt: Skydiver

* * *

It was looking like a grilled cheese sandwich kind of day. Balancing cheddar, butter and a tomato in one hand, I gently kicked the fridge door closed.

Jacob.

Held by a magnet, right in the middle of the lists and reminders and snapshots, was one of my favorite pictures of us. I couldn't bear to take it down; we'd been so happy that day and seeing our smiles made me smile still. And it was one of Sophie's favorites, too.

It was the day he'd taken me skydiving for our anniversary.

Jacob had been skydiving for years, way before we'd gotten married. I used to tease him, asking him if he wasn't getting enough thrills by serving overseas… but that was Jacob. Initially I'd balked at the idea of going with him, but he'd convinced me in the end.

Another skydiver in the group, an aerial photographer who'd gone on more than a few jumps with Jacob, had taken a series of shots. This has been the best one, even if my skin was rippling in the wind and our goggles made us look like idiots. Sophie had often asked Jacob when he'd take her skydiving, and he'd promised he would as soon as she was old enough.

Guess that was up to me, now.

There was one thing that was certain; I hadn't any regrets about my life with Jacob, only that it hadn't been long enough. He'd been my best friend, my rock, my lover, the father of my child. Sometimes I wished we'd had a son, too, a little Jacob…but I knew in my heart that would have been so difficult, taking care of two children on my own. Sophie was my heart, and I loved her with all that I had and hopefully some more, to make up for the fact her Daddy had been taken from her.

One of my greatest fears was that she'd start to forget the details, and so I kept pictures all around the house, sharing stories with her as much as I could think to, even if it made me cry sometimes.

"Mommy?"

I looked over my shoulder, buttering a slice of bread. "What's up, baby?"

"Tomatoes are gross. Don't put any in mine."

"This is for me, missy. And just so you know, I hated tomatoes when I was your age too and now I love them so… what do you think of that?" I said, matching her sass with a dose of my own.

"I think… they're gross," she giggled, running off when I pretended to lunge at her.

I heard the gravel in the driveway, meaning someone had just pulled up. Probably Charlie, here to do yard work.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. "Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad," I wiped my hands on my pants and opened the kitchen door.

"You gonna let me trim the oak today?" he asked, catching me in a hug.

"I like it wild," I shrugged, walking away to flip Sophie's sandwich on the frying pan.

"Okay, but all it takes is one storm and those branches'll become dangerous. I'm not saying chop it down, Bells, I just want to cut some of the longer branches. Like the one by Sophie's room."

"I guess so," I sighed. "Sophie! Lunch!"

"Grandpa!" she cried, running straight into his arms.

"Hey, Tiny," he said, his cheeks reddening in pleasure. "You being good for your mom?"

"Yep," she skittered across the kitchen to the table, tearing into her sandwich.

"Prayers," I reminded her, tossing my own sandwich on to the pan. "You hungry, dad?"

"Nah, just ate. I'll be outside, okay?"

"Okay."

"Mom?" Sophie's words were garbled.

"Swallow, then talk," I said.

She made a show of swallowing her food. "Can Jaime come over today? Or can I go over there?"

My stomach knotted. It wasn't that I didn't like Jaime, because I did. He was extremely well behaved, if not a little rowdy. And that's how kids should be.

It's just, emotionally, it was still trying for me. His mother was nice, and certainly very attractive, but I tended to wonder what she had that made Edward want to marry her. Still. After all these years, after having had an amazing marriage of my own, I wondered. Edward was like a splinter in my finger, uncomfortable and impossible to ignore.

"Mommy," Sophie said impatiently, taking another huge bite.

"I guess so. Let me call his mom to see if it's okay," I nodded, moving to the phone.

Tanya said it was fine, that she'd just rented a movie for Jaime and was planning on making brownies later on. She seemed to already adore Sophie, and admittedly I was comfortable leaving my daughter at their house despite my feelings about the past. Tanya hadn't done anything to me, and she seemed like a good wife and mother. I supposed that was all I could ask for at this point; friends for Sophie and trustworthy people to help me watch out for her.

Much later that evening, when Charlie had gone home and the sun had set, Edward carried a sleeping Sophie back to our house.

"I can bring her to her bed," he whispered when I opened the door.

My eyes filled with tears and I turned before he could see, leading the way up the stairs. My heart was so wounded, in so many ways, from so many things. Jacob should've have been the one carrying my baby to bed.

And once, long ago, I would've wanted Edward to be the one that I had that baby with.


	48. Chapter 48: She pleaded

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Palm Trees". not bet'd.

Prompts:

"Just do this for me," she pleaded.

* * *

Bella was a morning person.

There was nothing quite like dawn, watching the sky lighten slowly until it was the color of bruised peaches. Today was a day like that, soft and pink, two or three lazy stars lingering behind, sparkly stragglers that didn't want to leave the party.

Sighing, Bella looked over at Edward, who had just dozed off moments before. His efforts to stay awake had been valiant, but he'd finally given in, his eyelids fluttering shut right as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Bella eased off the bed, shivering a little in the early morning chill. True to their words, both her friends and his had given them their space, allowing them time together, and the room was still blissfully quiet. After using the bathroom, Bella fished around in her purse until she found the paper she'd scribbled her contact information on and laid it on the nightstand beside Edward. Part of her wanted to let him sleep, but she was desperate to say goodbye properly, to touch him and kiss him once before leaving.

Her eyes fell back to the paper, and she remembered that she'd wanted to leave a personal note on it as well. She knelt down and quickly jotted down her thoughts, letting him know how much fun she'd had, and how she sincerely hoped they'd see each other again. Bella wasn't naïve; she knew the success rate for these sorts of "relationships" was probably quite sad. Still, she was an optimist at heart.

She would rather give her all and know she tried than always wonder if she could have done more. At least this way she was being true to herself.

"Hey," Edward whispered, his voice husky with the need for more sleep.

"Hi," Bella said, folding the paper and setting it beneath his wallet. "It's time for me to go, but I left my number and stuff right there…"

"Weren't you going to wake me up?" he asked, smiling sleepily as he sat up.

She nodded, joining him on the bed again. "I was, actually, even though I shouldn't. You need rest."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," he joked, twisting around so his head was in her lap.

Bella ran her fingers through his hair. "I really do have to go; otherwise Alice will come down here and get me."

"I'll walk you up," Edward yawned, sliding off the bed and stretching.

"You don't have to," Bella said, hugging him. "It's better if I just go."

"Bella-"

"No," she said firmly, pushing him back on to the bed. "I would like a picture before I go though."

"You've got to be kidding. Now? Why not last night when we were all dressed up?" Edward laughed.

"We're still dressed up," she argued, pulling her little camera from its case and turning it on.

"We look like we've been rolling around in bed all night," Edward said, pulling Bella on to his lap.

"Just do this for me," she pleaded.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "Girls and their cameras."

Bella held the camera out and snapped two or three pictures. "I'll email them to you, promise."

"Mhm," Edward lifted her gently off his lap. "Where's your phone?"

Bella handed it to him and watched while he put his number into it. With a grin he handed it back to her, and she stood, jamming everything back into her purse.

At the door he gave her one more kiss; and it was the best kind, long and slow and warm. Bella hugged him hard and stepped away, her cheeks pink as usual.

Edward had a feeling he was going to miss that blush. "Call me when you get in, okay? Or text me."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just so I know…"

"Okay, I will. Bye," Bella turned and hurried down the hall, knowing their ridiculously drawn out goodbye had gone on long enough. She poked at the elevator button, willing it to hurry.

Edward stood at the end of the hall, watching until she disappeared with a little smile and a wave.

As soon as she returned to her room, Jasper and Emmett sprang to their feet. "So is everything cool? Can we go now?"

Alice stood, arms folded, but her expression was soft. "I was about to go fetch you myself, missy."

"I know," Bella chuckled. "And yeah, you guys can go, Edward's there."

"Well, we're all showered and ready to go. We can grab breakfast at the airport, if that's okay," Alice continued. She could see that Bella was looking a little fragile, and she didn't want to deal with any breakdowns until they were on the plane. That might sound callous, but Alice was a stickler for schedules. She could be compassionate when they were safely on their way home.

To Bella's relief, she did not cry in the shower, and she even managed to be cheerful as the girls checked out of the hotel. She, Rose and Alice shared stories in the back of the cab, and over coffee and bagels at the airport.

It wasn't until Rosalie grabbed Bella's camera to scroll through the pictures that Bella finally felt the urge to cry.

"These are so sweet," breathed Rose, gazing down at one of the three Bella had snapped hours before. "I have to admit…you look good together."

Alice kicked her leg beneath the table but it was too late. Bella quickly dabbed at her eyes with a napkin, feeling like an idiot.

"I am so sorry you guys. I don't know what's wrong with me; this is silly."

Alice reached over and patted her hand. "It's okay Bella. What about summer? Can't you see him then?"

Bella shrugged, unsure. They hadn't even gotten that far.


	49. Chapter 49 : Picture in the Attic

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M (themes)

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains". not beta'd.

**Idea Completion**: You find a box of old photographs in your attic. Who or what is in the photographs? Do the images have personal meaning for you, or are they someone else's? Do they bring up any particular emotions, thoughts, or memories? Write about it.

* * *

I should've brought tissues.

For now, the sleeve of my thermal will have to do. I've sneezed about twelve times since Renee sent me into the attic to locate an extra box of Christmas lights she'd purchased last year. One of the sets circling our tree just blew out, and instead of screwing around with each light, she trashed the whole thing.

So here I am, dusty and sneezy. Sounds like two of Snow White's Seven.

But thank God for small favors; at least the light up here works. It's a bare bulb hanging from a chain, very attic-light traditional, and while its light is sparse it allows me to see where I'm going.

The lights are not where my mother said they would be, but upon further inspection I spy them in a far off corner. After opening the box to make sure they are in fact inside, I start to make my way toward the stairs when another, larger box catches my eye. I remember this box from childhood, with its rusted lock and peeling overlay. It's more of a trunk, really, sort of a catch-all for souvenirs and memories.

Kneeling, I tug the neck of my shirt over my nose to prevent further dust inhalation and open the box. There are albums and loose pictures scattered throughout, ticket stubs and middle school awards and preschool paintings. I gingerly pick up one of the albums and start to thumb through it, my heart quickening because I know Rose is in it.

I am at the point in my life where I can think of her without crying, where the memories are as sweet as they are bitter. She's not perfect in my memories, but she's my sister, and I love her now as much as I always have. Still, seeing her in these pictures, her smile so radiant, so Rose, and all the things she loved to do… it's a little hard and Christmas makes me sentimental as it is.

A few tears slip down my face as I look at this abbreviated sampling of her life, mostly from when we were little. The next album is more recent, and when I see a picture of her with Emmett I know I need to put it all away. Their destinies were wrapped up in one another, in ways they'd never imagined, and I choose to believe that wherever they are, they're together.

Unlike my mother, I no longer believe they are of this world or this time.

And that's that.

One picture slips from the album as I set it down, and I hold it up to the light, smiling when I see it. It's a close up of Rose and me, our faces pressed together, at the beach. We were golden that summer, tanned by the sun and glowing from hours spent outside. It's one of the few pictures where our resemblance is apparent and I slide it into my back pocket, keeping it.

***

My parents insist, rather patronizingly, that I invite Edward over for dinner as a "friend", knowing damn well he's more and that I refuse to comment on it.

If they are surprised that he and I are seeing one another, they don't show it, and the meal is mellow and comfortable, with no shortage of conversation.

Edward asks if I want to go for a drive afterwards; I suspect he just wants to get me alone. So I say yes, obviously, and he follows me up the staircase so he can sit and watch while I bundle up for the cold night.

I like when he watches me.

Tonight though he is drawn to the picture on my dresser, the one of Rose and I the summer I was twelve and she was just-fifteen.

I am unprepared for the bitter thump in my chest and I turn away, focusing instead on zipping my coat and wrapping my scarf.

He doesn't say anything for a long time and I wish he would, wish he'd just spit out whatever's on his mind. It hangs between us like a poisonous cloud, this connection, this remembering, and I realize I'm a fool to think we can move past it completely.

Even if I can, he can't.

Eventually I turn to him, and he's leaning against the wall now, the picture back on the dresser.

Watching me.

"What?" I ask, a little harsher than I should.

"You look so much like her," he says quietly.

"How convenient for you," I stand very still, feeling a little frozen.

He frowns, looking at his feet. "It's not like that. The way I feel for her is nothing like how I feel for you."

"Oh, I know. You let me know that from the get-go." I sit on the edge of my bed, putting my fingers to my mouth so I can blow warm air on them.

I wish I had mittens with the fingertips still intact.

Eventually I look up at him and he shakes his head, moving to sit beside me. "I guess I deserve that," he voice trembles as he speaks and it scares me, because I've seen Edward do a lot of things but I've never, ever seen him cry.

"I don't think I was ever as angry as I was back then. I hope I never am again. Even thinking about it hurts," he says, his eyes on his hands.

"Maybe you need to think about it," I say. "Maybe that will help you move on… it helped me. I mean, I'll never get over it, but I can-"

"I went to therapy too, Bella," he interrupted. "I mean I don't like thinking about how I felt during that time. How I acted."

He rests his hand on my thigh, still not looking at me. His hands are somehow very warm, and I wish I could hold them.

"You were like, in love with Rosalie," I whisper.

"No, I had a crush on her. I'm in love with you."

My heart plummets and I sort of gape at him, completely caught off guard. I know our feelings have always run deep, but this… this is not what I was expecting him to say at all.

"I think… you used to love me," he continues, smiling a little.

I chew the inside of my cheek anxiously, nodding. "I think I did, too."

He squeezes my leg and stands up, pulling me along with him. "Ready to go?"

"Mhm."

My heart skips a beat, my stomach flutters. He seems calm now, lighter, like he's happy he got things off his chest or something. I marvel at where we are today, how much things have changed since last we were in Forks together.

"Bella?"

I blink, realize I'm standing still, like a zombie. "Sorry. I'm kind of in shock by what you said," I smile weakly.

"I'm kind of in shock I said it too," he says, coming back and standing really close to me. He reaches out and touches my hair, bringing it to his face so he can sniff it.

"Weirdo," I laugh, hugging him. I realize this is the most secure and comfortable I have ever felt with him. And it feels really good. "I'm a little in love with you too," I whisper, right in his ear.

He kisses me, playfully but also suggestively, like he's telling me without words what he wants to do.


	50. Chapter 50: Petal

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Curtains". We're near the end of this storyline; the next one will be the last. Not beta'd.

Prompts: Petal, order, escape, cascade

* * *

So, I love her.

Even as I want to consume her, and slide into her, fold myself over her and escape inside her til I forget who I am, I do in fact… love her. She's been patient with me, maybe even when her love for me had all but been smothered, letting me feel what I feel.

Even in the car I peek at her sideways, watching as she gazes out the window, smiling sometimes. Without looking she reaches for my hand and I give it to her, unfamiliar but really enjoying these feelings.

There's something about Bella that whispers "long-term" to me, and I try to push it away, not because the idea of commitment frightens me, but because I want to take this day by day. In order to really let this happen, to let it breathe, to make it work, it needs to be free of expectations.

She glances at me with one of her blushy smiles.

Yeah, right. I have expectations.

Both the forever kind and the kind that make me wish it was acceptable to pull the car to the side of the road, lower her seat and have her with the shadows and trees as our witnesses.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks, her thumbnail scratching softly on my palm.

"I don't know," I shrug. "I'm just in the mood to drive."

"If it wasn't so cold we could go somewhere to watch the stars," she says wistfully, looking outside once more.

"We could still do that."

"Yeah, but it's not the same when you're inside the car."

"No, I guess it's not," I concede.

Ten minutes later I pull up to my house.

"Really, Edward?" she laughs softly.

"What?" I think it would probably be very gentlemanly to open her door for her, but she's already out.

"You just want to get me back in your room," she teases, and I know she's thinking of the night before, when we kissed for the better part of an hour.

"True. But have faith," I say, leading the way inside the door and up the stairs.

I take her past the door to my room to the end of the hall, and then up the next flight of stairs.

"What's in the attic?" she asks, her voice floating behind me in the almost-silence like it's not attached to her.

"Probably the same stuff that's in your attic," I say, pausing on the landing. "This is the third floor. The attic is further up."

"I didn't know you had a third floor," she says, and I know she's frowning, her forehead all wrinkled as she tries to remember.

"Alice and I played up here a lot when we were really little." I switch the light on as we enter the room. "Mom was using it as storage space until last spring when she redid it as a guest room."

It's nice up here, soothing greens and grays and blues, different the rest of the house with its cooler colors. Its windows face the back, looking toward the woods behind the house, the wide expanse of sky stretched over it. Set up at the window is the telescope Garrett and Kate gave me as a graduation gift. I'd practically become nature boy up there in the Alaskan wilderness, hiking and camping and stargazing. Many a night had found me out on the porch, one or twins spilled across my lap, watching the endless cascade of stars and occasional comet.

Forks is just as majestic at certain times of year, especially winter when it is cold and clear and crisp.

I peer through the lens, adjusting it so I can see, and then draw Bella closer.

"Wow," she breathes, holding the telescope gently with both hands. "It's…"

I flop back onto the bed, pleasantly surprised by the down bedding beneath me, and watch her watch the stars.

"The sky resembles a back lit canopy with holes punched in it," I say, kicking my sneakers off. They land with muted thumps on the rug beside the bed.

Bella turns to me, smiling as she walks over. "It really does… and, I love that song."*

"So do I."

It's cold up here; maybe central heating doesn't reach quite this far, and she shivers as she sits.

I get up and peel the blankets back, then get under, pulling her with me. She resists, leaning over to unzip her boots, and then lays down, facing me on her side.

"I knew it," she smirks. "You just wanted to get me in bed."

"We looked at the stars, didn't we?" I say, twirling a piece of her hair in my fingers.

"Mhm," she scoots closer and kisses me.

I kiss her, easing my body onto hers, finding my place between her thighs.

Previous thoughts aside, it wasn't even my intention to love her right here in this bed but it's impossible to maintain the same level of low intensity when your heart is racing and your cock is throbbing and the girl you've chose has chosen you, and she's beneath you now, moaning and whispering that she really does love you.

I work her jeans off, starting at the waist and tugging at the knees and frayed hems; girls wear such tight pants. Kneeling on the bed, I shrug my jacket off and hook my fingers around the neck of my t-shirt, pulling it off. Bella stares at me like she's never seen me without a shirt, and I wonder if maybe she never has.

I know I've never seen her without her shirt, though, and I pull her up to sitting, wasting no time in helping her get her shirt off, liking the way her hair gets messy, dark brown shine in the light. She has a front hook bra, which is nice, and I watch as she lies back against the pillows, opening it with both hands. I pull it off of her all the way, and let my lips go where my eyes want them to, rewarded by her hands in my hair and her legs around my hips.

Like a flower I open her, petal by petal, just as pretty, just as soft. I won't go slow when she lets me inside, but I can go slow now, knowing after this the _then_ will be over and we'll be forever in the _now_.

* * *

_*Incubus - "I Wish You Were Here"_


	51. Chapter 51: Restaurant

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & prompts established in "Trampoline". not beta'd. After this entry, i will likely start to publish this as a stand-alone story. So, if you like it, put me on author alert when it gets posted separately.

**Scenario:** After a long day at work, you stop for dinner at your favorite restaurant. However, there is long wait for a table, so you're left standing in the corner. You're stressed, worn-out, and irritated by the noise, the small child tugging on your jacket, and the stranger staring at you, but you refuse to leave. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

* * *

The last day of summer had been a lot of things for me over the years. As a kid, it was a bummer. More school? No, thank you.

As a college student, it was a relief. Forks was great but it was weighed down in memories I still hadn't moved past. The University of Washington at Seattle became the University of California at San Diego as I sought to put even more distance between myself and home.

As a young mother, it was a relief. Sophie got to socialize with her tiny friends at a little local preschool three days a week, from 8:30 to 12:30, and I got free time. I'd never, ever imagined that being a stay at home mom would work for me, but it did. I liked keeping the house, working on my novel, even gardening – much to my father's delight.

But now the last day of summer depressed me. Gone would be the six-year-old-sunshine in my life, relegated to the full time hours of the first grade. Forks had never been fantastically sunny, but it was a hell of a lot warmer during its middle months. Soon rain and chill would creep in through the unseen cracks and spaces, unfurling fingers of frost through windows I'd forgotten to close all the way or entryways where the space between the bottom of the door and the floor needed to be insulated.

The house would seem dimmer, and so would my mood; it was going to be difficult for me to maintain for Sophie. Jake had been gone a little less than a year. I'd received the news of his passing in the days before Thanksgiving. This would be the first time I'd be truly alone. It was one thing to be alone because your husband was always abroad, completely another because he was dead.

Soft rain pitter-pattered across the roof, one of my favorite sounds. Sophie and I had been indoors all day due to the weather, and I was beginning to get cabin fever.

She was sprawled across her bed, coloring, when I went to her room.

"Hey baby," I said, sitting beside her. Putting her crayon down, she rolled to her back, gazing at me. My eyes wandered to the colorful scene she was filling in, and I marveled at how well she stayed within the lines, how she shaded certain areas so expertly. Every parent is in constant awe of their child, and I was no exception.

"Hi Mama."

"I thought we could go to Fork's Diner tonight, for dinner," I said, twirling my finger through a lock of her hair. She was probably due for a trim, but her hair curled so beautifully at the ends and I couldn't bear to cut it.

"Yeah!" she sat up, her face flushed with sudden excitement. "Let's go!"

"You need to get out of your pajamas first," I reminded her, standing up.

"Okay, okay," she grumbled, yanking her ratty little shorts and t-shirt off with gusto. I handed her a pair of clean jeans and shirt and pointed to the door.

"I'm going to go change, and then we can go. Socks and shoes, too, please."

"Okay."

Minutes later she joined me by the front door.

"What…" I frowned, opening her raincoat a little wider to take a look at the t-shirt she was wearing. The t-shirt that I most definitely did not lay out for her. "Spider-man?"

A sheepish half-smile curled her mouth, and she tried to zip her raincoat over the t-shirt.

"Sophie."

"It's Jaime's," she said, the blush she'd inherited from me splashed all over her cheeks.

_For the love of God. _

"Oh. Does his Mom know you have his shirt?"

"No," she shook her head in mild panic. "He said I could wear it!"

"All right, all right. Let's just go before the rain gets any nastier," I sighed, helping her with the zipper and covering her hair with the hood.

Fork's Diner was a madhouse.

Every table was filled to capacity, and there was a small queue congregated around the front door, as no one wanted to wait in what was now a full-fledged rainstorm.

Granted, the food was the down home delicious type, and the odd hippie meets sock-hop décor cozy and appealing, but a wait time? Really?

Groaning, I sagged against the wall with our number, prepared to wait it out. We'd come this far, and Sophie was already excited about the sundae she'd have after dinner. I wasn't leaving.

"Mom!" Sophie squealed a few minutes later, pulling at my jacket.

I glanced down at her, thankful for a distraction.

"Mom! Jaime and his Mom! Look!" She on tip toe now, pointing and slightly dancing around.

I wondered briefly if I had done something wrong, karmically, to deserve this. It seemed cruel; everywhere I turned I was met with reminders of my losses.

Tanya smiled gently at me from across the crowded restaurant, fluttering her fingers in a wave. She motioned for us to come over, and without asking me, Sophie started dragging me over.

"Hi, Tanya," I said. As sweet as she was, this was always so awkward… talking to her, catching up. It was weird to me and the poor girl didn't even know why.

I noticed Sophie zip down her raincoat as she slid into the booth beside Jaime and then zip it back up in a flash as he grinned in appraisal.

"Hey, Bella. Fancy seeing you here," she laughed, scooting over so I could sit next to her. "This is actually my first time here; I had no idea it was so popular!"

"It isn't usually," I said dryly, shrugging out of my coat. "I mean, people like it, but it's rare for it to be so crowded."

"Ah, okay. Edward suggested it," she shrugged, handing me one of the menus at the side of the table. "Said he came here a lot when he was younger."

My heart panged painfully. "Oh."

"So you grew up here too right?"

I nodded, my eyes on the menu. "Yes, I did. What about you? Forks must be awfully small compared to wherever you're from."

"Actually, it's not," she said softly. "I met Edward in San Diego, so I'm used to city life, but I'm from a small town in Alaska."

"Really?" I asked, totally surprised. "Do you still have family there?"

"Yep," she grinned. "We take turns doing the whole holiday thing – you know, sometimes here, sometimes up there."

"That's sounds really nice," I said honestly.

"It is. It's hard, having Edward working all the time… I hardly see him. The holidays are the one time of year where we're all together all the time," she said, sounding wistful.

I didn't pity her, but I could definitely relate. Jake had spent most of our marriage away, too.

"What… what does Edward do?"

"He's a surgeon."

"Are you serious?" I blurted.

She gave me a funny smile. "Um, yeah. He works a lot at the local hospital but then he goes to Seattle sometimes too."

"I just, had no idea. That's impressive."

She shrugged. "I guess. I mean, yes, it is. It's just hard because we never see him. I tease him that his job is his mistress."

So maybe things weren't as perfect as they seemed in the house next door.

But really, when are they ever?


	52. Chapter 52: Lightning

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: concludes scenario & characters established in "Curtains". Yep, last stop for this particular Edward and Bella. unbeta'd.

Prompt: 1)Spooky

2) Lightning photo

* * *

Like a little girl I sit enraptured by the spectacle before me, wide eyed delight as another bolt of lightning torches the horizon, blue fire on black water, illuminating the dwindling twilight.

"Oooh."

Edward shifts behind me, his hand tickling my hip. "That was a good one."

"Yeah, it was," I shiver a little, and he adjusts the heat, turning it up a little higher.

There is no one up here but us. We have the best seats in the house, front row to nature's light show. A strong gust of wind picks up, shaking Edward's car like the Incredible Hulk as it passes by.

He looks at me in exaggerated concern and I laugh, loving it.

Loving him.

"Maybe we should go before we get blown into the water," I say, reaching for my hoodie, which is caught between the console and the driver's seat.

"Nope," he maneuvers me down, onto the backseat that is still slick from our sweat.

"Making up for lost time?" I tease, letting him arrange my arms and legs in the cramped space. Last time I did something like this somewhere like this I didn't even like the person. It was stilted and awkward and dirty and weird.

But this… this is normal and natural and sacred and sweet.

Edward slides my behind to the edge of the seat and kneels on the floor, lowering his face between my legs.

"Maybe this isn't the best car for this," I say, catching my fingers in his hair.

He ignores me, licking his tongue in circles and swipes until I shake, and then he is inside me, even as I come.

Because we did it in the front seat less than an hour before, it takes longer this time and I'm almost sore when he's done. But it's the kind of sore I like, that will make me think of this every time I sit a certain way or when I'm in the shower later.

A startling too-close flash of light makes all things bright and I tighten involuntarily around him, hands gripping arms and feet dug into thighs.

"Sorry," I whisper-giggle, my heart pounding.

He leans up, grinning down at me in the almost-dark. "Getting kinda spooky out here."

"I liked it earlier, when the storm was just coming in." I touch his face, completely liquid on the inside.

I never, ever want this to end or fade. This scares me, frankly, because I do know what it's like to be disappointed and left behind.

Lucky for me, Edward does too.

He leans down and kisses me again, his hair tickling my forehead.

Earlier this afternoon he let me in on his little backseat fantasies and I was more than happy to oblige - after all, I've wanted him even longer than he's wanted me. Perhaps we've had years of disconnect between the then and the now, but when it comes down to it, it's fairly obvious we are supposed to do this, to be this way.

We clean up and leave once we're dressed, the cliffs disappearing behind us in the rearview mirror, awash with rain and darkness and sometimes crackles of light.

Tomorrow we drive back to Seattle.

***

Edward does not have curtains in his apartment; he has blinds, long and vertical, nicer than mine back in Forks. His new bedroom window faces east, and in the morning buttery light melts through the slats in narrow streams, gold lines across dark sheets.

Awake first, I yawn and stretch, letting my toes touch his leg. I know that when he wakes, he will come to me, and touch me, because we are still at the point where we want each other all the time. But for now I enjoy the quiet, the full feeling of being wanted and loved and safe in this bed. His bed.

* * *

*next few prompts/chapters are going to be shorter, as i want to post the first EPOV (Volition) this week at some point. i need to focus on it. There will be just 3 EPOV chapters.

*also, i decided to participate in The Countdown to April Fool'd Day. Mine's really silly. http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5782524/1/ They haven't started coming out yet, but they will soon, apparently.


	53. Chapter 53: Hunger

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: concludes characters & scenario established in "Finger Food". un-beta'd.

Prompt: Hunger

* * *

The snow outside wasn't that cold, at least, not to Isabella. She walked barefoot, fascinated that she could do so without feeling uncomfortable. All around her the world was white, delicate flakes floating continually down.

Edward trailed behind right behind, watching her. He was wearing boots, more out of habit than necessity. He shook his head, amused by Isabella's innocent antics. She was still getting used to the world around her – the world through new eyes, new ears. Everything was amplified.

The scent of something warm and living came by on the wind, and Isabella turned to Edward, her eyes questioning.

"Hungry?" he asked, something akin to adrenaline coursing through his body.

"I could eat." Her voice was calm and smooth.

Frankly, Edward wanted to hear it under duress, moaning and desperate and out of control, but he supposed he could wait a little longer. He'd one this long without release, after all. What was another hour or so?

For now, blood lust won out over _lust_-lust.

They fell into a light run, treading almost silently through the trees and brush, the snow absorbing the sound of their footfalls.

Edward saw the herd of caribou first. Within seconds he and Bella had pounced, taking several for themselves before feeling satiated.

The snow ran red. Bella found this did not bother her the way it once might have.

Things had changed. _She_ had changed.

Edward had changed, too. This was the first time he'd gone hunting with someone like Bella, someone he'd promised he'd "give it a try" with.

Whereas she was accepting a new, decidedly less human side of herself, he was embracing a very human part of himself indeed: his need for companionship.

Bella heard the trickle of a nearby stream and went toward it, wanting to wash her face and hands. Again, Edward followed her, instinctively keeping the distance between them small.

He waited until she was finished, absently cleaning his own face as well, and then approached her, hunger naked in his eyes. She knew that look – she'd seen it before, at the Volturi's gala – but she hadn't realized how much she'd wanted to see it again until that moment.

Without words he pulled her closer, his fingers hooking through her belt loops, and she let herself be handled, craving his possession of her. They knelt in the snow, removing various articles of clothing from themselves and each other until they were both naked, and then Edward laid Bella on to her back, holding himself over her.

"So this is it?" she asked, lifting her hands to his face. He was beautiful today, his eyes light and his skin almost pearlescent, playing off the snow.

"Yes," he promised, pushing his way into her. Her eyes fluttered shut as her mouth fell open in silent surprise and pleasure. "Just us, always."

"Good," she breathed, pulling him down so their bodies aligned. "I always knew it should be this way."


	54. Chapter 54: Bottle

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Ashes". un-beta'd.

1) **Word Prompt**: Bottle

2) **Idea Completion: **Your best friend unexpectedly shows up at your home.

* * *

Esme sat beside me on the couch, expertly cradling Baby as she fed him his bottle. He seemed just fine with her, his unfocused eyes managing to zero in on her. They gazed at each other and my stomach roiled.

_What the hell was I doing, again_? _Trying to be this child's mother?_

"I thought babies can't see well," I commented, trying to quell the subtle wave of envy.

"They can't," she said, closing a hand around one of his feet. "But he can see me. When babies are born the farthest distance they can see is about this far." She gestured to the space between her and him. "Coincidence?" she arched an eyebrow, making me smile.

"That's cool," I said, genuinely wowed.

She lifted him carefully over to me and I shot my arms out to take him.

"Just relax, Bella. Hold your arms the way I showed you."

"Okay."

We made the transfer successfully, and now Baby was staring into my eyes as his little mouth sucked contentedly at the bottle.

"I have been reading - a lot – about babies…despite how this looks," I chuckled, my heart actually melting as Baby's gaze held unwaveringly.

"Oh, don't even worry about it. I had three children and I still didn't know what I was doing half the time," Esme laughed, rubbing my knee. "You're fine. You didn't have any time to prepare, after all. This is an odd situation."

I nodded, cupping Baby's foot the way I'd seen Esme do.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked gently.

I looked up at her, appreciating the kindness and patience. "I don't know. I mean, yes. I have to do it. I couldn't live with myself if I gave him up… there's a reason Charlotte chose me to do this, you know? I'm just… really scared. And then there's all the legal crap…."

Esme nodded, listening. "What is your case worker's name?"

"Irina Denali."

"And how is she? Are you comfortable with her? Did she have any advice for you?"

"Not really," I shook my head. "She was nice enough, just a little detached. Which, I guess, is normal. She sees this kind of thing every day."

"Hm, yes she does," Esme said. "Well, Carlisle and Edward seem to be working on the adoption paperwork, for the most part. I'm sure they'll call us in when they need us. Is there anything else you needed help with?"

_Yes. Everything._

"I need to go shopping for him, and it would be awesome if you could come with me. You know, make recommendations or whatever." I shrugged, and peeking down at Baby. He blinked sleepily at me, the bottle almost sliding from his mouth before he sucked it back in with gusto.

"Oh, my. You really do need a lot," she said, getting to her feet.

My heart sank. I knew babies weren't cheap, but Edward and I had finally managed to get to a comfortable point financially.

I wondered for the hundredth time that day _what _I was _doing._

Our doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Esme said, striding toward the front door.

There was a muffled little burst of excitement and then Alice walked into the living room, her cheeks flushed – probably from running up the stairs to our apartment.

"Bella!" she gasped, her eyes drawn to the just-sleeping bundle in my lap. "Oh, my goodness."

"Hey, Ali," I smiled weakly, knowing I was in trouble.

The only person as close to me as Edward was his younger sister Alice and normally we spoke or texted at least once a day. Needless to say, though, the last three days had been anything but normal.

She practically collapsed at my feet, bringing her face to the baby's level.

"Wow," she sighed, her eyes sparkling. "He's perfect."

"Yeah, he's pretty cute when he's sleeping," I teased. "Sorry I didn't call, things have been crazy."

"So I see," she said dryly, straightening up. "I had to find out from Mom on the phone like, an hour ago."

"Sorry," I shrugged again. I was too emotionally drained to muster much more of an apology. Anyway, Alice didn't need it. She understood, somehow.

"What's his name?" she asked, perching on the arm rest of the sofa.

"I don't know yet," I said, feeling guilty all over again.

"What about Rigel?" she suggested.

"Rigel?" That sounded like an elf name, or a warrior. Something mythical and dwelling in a forest.

"Bella," she huffed, recognizing the dubiousness on my face. "Rigel is one of the brightest stars in the sky. It's blue."

I looked down at Baby, who, for once, was completely relaxed. "It has potential," I conceded, struggling to my feet.

"What does?" Edward appeared at my side, taking Baby and holding him to his chest. Sometimes he seemed more maternal than I did.

"Rigel as a name," I said.

"I like it," he said, nodding once.

"Oh," I shook my head a little. "Okay. I guess… yeah. Rigel."

"You'll see, Bella. This is going to be great," Alice said, smiling wryly. "So, we're going shopping? For Rigel?"

"Yeah… let me get my purse."

"We should do a baby shower," Alice called, following me into the bedroom. "Or like, an adoption shower."

"That's kind of weird," I said, tying my shoelaces.

"What other options do you have?" she asked. "It's not like you're rolling in the dough right now."

"Thanks for the reminder," I rolled my eyes. We joined Esme in the living room.

"The baby… Rigel… can stay with Carlisle and Edward while we do this. There's no point in bringing him when he's just fallen asleep," she said.

"Okay," I nodded.

Edward tucked Rigel into his bassinette and dimmed the lamp in the living room, softening the light.

My heart tugged at the sight. I had no fantasies about playing house; legally, this was a serious situation we were in and it was important we focus on crossing every "T" and dotting every "I". Perhaps we'd been thrust into this without having much of a say, but now that we were here, I didn't want Rigel to be taken away.

Still, I was deeply thankful that I had Edward at my side. He was just as freaked out as I was, but he at least seemed to a modicum confidence in himself. I couldn't imagine what things would have been like had he shut down the idea of keeping Charlotte's baby. I'd have been torn.

"Call me if you need anything," I said to Edward, hugging him tightly before we left. I felt him kiss my ear, making me shiver a little. We hadn't made love in about a week, and I realized how much I needed him.

_Needed-_needed him.

"Go," he said, giving me a small push toward the door.

It was weird. We'd one from students to... parents? - in a matter of days.

"Edward," I said, glancing out the door to make sure Esme and Alice were out of earshot.

He walked over, joining me in the doorway.

"I think we'll have to get married sooner than later, I mean - I want to, you know but just-" I paused, taking a deep breath. "It'll help our chances in terms of keeping the baby."

He grinned crookedly, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Okay."


	55. Chapter 55: Race

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: un-beta'd

Prompt: Race

* * *

It's late summer and the mosquitoes are starting to come out. There is time for one last frolic and then, sigh, we're banished to our respective houses for the evening.

I yank my t-shirt off and begin unbuttoning my cutoffs, determined to get done first.

But of course Jacob wins. Jerk.

"Race you to the end," he shouts, his voice breaking into a laugh as he starts thundering down the dock.

Flip flops kicked off, I sprint past him, taking advantage of his over-confidence.

My favorite: that millisecond I feel like I'm suspended in mid-air before my toes hit the water.

Jacob splashes in right after me.

"Okay, you got lucky that time," he sputters, shoving water at me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I snicker, treading water. On a whim I dive down, loving the way the water's temperature changes as I descend, my eyes wide open and taking in the blurry blue around me. Jacob joins me, and we swim like fish, in circles until we need more air, our legs strong from hours outside, propelling us upward.

"Race you to the buoy," he says, pausing just long enough for me to accept the new challenge. I'm a great swimmer but he is greater, and he reaches the mossy thing way before I do.

We pull ourselves up onto to it – I've long since inured myself to the grossness of the green guck – and rest before swimming back to the dock. A sharp breeze cuts by, bringing shivers and the distant whine of an engine coming closer.

A small speedboat flies by, dragging behind it a long rope attached to an inner tube. All I see is a flash of red, white and black, a pale girl with dark hair and a bright bikini, as she loses her grip and careens off of the tube.

"Ouch," Jacob winces in sympathy. We too have plenty of memories of quite literally "eating it". It hurts for sure.

But she seems fine, and the boat slows to a drift, picking her up right away. They wave as they pass by and we wave back, and then Jacob leaps off the buoy to swim back.

"Race you…"

But his voice fades into the peripheral because all I notice is the boy on that boat.

He is _beautiful._


	56. Chapter 56: Chirp

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Informant..." (Ch 37)

Prompt: Chirp

* * *

Saying good bye to Charlie had been the worst part.

He'd never been a demonstrative man, but I guess watching me leave under the sort of circumstances I was leaving in was a bit much – even for him. Dealing with criminals and helping the victims of their crimes was one thing; knowing his only child could be in danger and had to run was completely another.

I sat silently in the backseat of Officer Lopez's unmarked car. The windows were deeply tinted, so while the world outside was clear to me, I was hidden from it.

Many things were about to change for me: my name, my cell phone number, and my address – my identity. I had a feeling Charlie might try to keep up somehow; after all, he was a sheriff and had the resources to do so. At the same time, he wasn't stupid: he understood that he was probably being watched, that people who would want me dead would keep an eye on him, waiting for him to find me so they could find me too.

When everything had gone down, he'd gotten me a new phone with a new number, all the while knowing that the minute I stepped on the plane it would be taken away and replaced with another, untraceable one. I held it in my hands, a little surprised when it emitted a tiny chirp, notifying me of a text.

It was from him. My father, who'd likely never text messaged a day in his life, had done so for me.

_Love you, Bells. Keep safe. See you when I see you._

Tears burned my eyes, and I was glad for the cover my sunglasses provided… not that Officer Lopez was paying any attention. His eyes remained on the road, vigilant of our surroundings. And though I could not see them, I knew that there were several other cars in our group, subtle and unidentifiable.

It was ridiculous that so many people had to keep me safe, as if I was the President or some equally important dignitary. I was simply Bella Swan, only child of a small town sheriff, whose mother had died of heart disease at a young age, who'd never had a serious boyfriend or even a pet. Still, I was grateful for each of the men and women who had taken on the role of protecting me because I sure as hell couldn't do it by myself.

Maybe I'd been brave in giving up James Murphy to the Feds, but I surely didn't feel that way now. I had a lifetime of looking over my shoulder ahead of me; never had I felt so nervous and so alone.

Taking a deep breath, I typed in the last message I'd send to Charlie.

_Love you too, Dad. Sooner than later I hope._

Somewhere on the vast stretch of road between Forks and Sea-Tac Airport, I fell into an uneasy sleep.


	57. Chapter 57: Transform

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Informant".

Prompt: Transform

* * *

Officer Lopez delivered me to Officer Grant at the airport. I wasn't sure if that's how these things normally worked, but I took it in stride the best I could, knowing I'd need to get used to the string of strangers in my life.

Worse than the deep, hollowing sense of loneliness was the anxiety. I'd never known fear like that; every person I looked at – or worse, looked at me – could be someone who wanted to hurt me. Never in my life had I wanted to leave Washington so bad.

That just made me feel worse, really. I'd grown to love the dark greens and wet grays of the Pacific Northwest. The last time I'd felt this lost and out of control of my life was when my mother died and I'd been sent to live with my father. Now everything was being uprooted all over again, and not by choice.

Officer Grant was friendly. He kindly explained that he would be escorting me to Chicago, Illinois, where I'd start my new life as Elizabeth Brown. It was a common enough name, and I imagined that was exactly why they'd chosen it for me. I could blend into the background.

I could be anyone.

On the plane, he handed me my new identification. I was floored at how easy it was for them to transform me into someone else. Everything was different – even my birthday. Grant suggested I become familiar with the details, because the old me was gone.

I guess Bella Swan really had died, after all.

***

Chicago O'Hare airport was packed. Grant stayed right at my side, his eyes always scanning the crowd around us. There didn't seem to be any cause for concern, but I then again, I wasn't exactly trained the way he was. When he seemed sufficiently satisfied all was well, we collected my luggage, and went to the garage where his car was parked.

There was an apartment building where I'd be put up until I could find something more permanent, and that is where Grant and I parted ways. After helping me to my room, he handed a business card over, reassuring me I had the best possible person looking out for me, and that this new guy would be coming by early in the morning to go over a few things.

He probably said more, but I was only half-listening. My brain was mush; nothing made sense. I was just too mentally and emotionally exhausted.

I did look at the business card after he left, though.

Edward Cullen. I wondered what he would be like.


	58. Chapter 58: I disagree

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Palm trees".

Prompt: "I disagree," he interuppted.

* * *

The sudden flurry of activity surrounding Bella drew her from her romantic reveries.

Class was over, and everyone was in motion, packing and grabbing their things. Blinking in mild surprise, she slowly closed her notebook and slipped it into the messenger bag she used for classes. The paper was void of any writing whatsoever; another lecture for which she had nary a note. Thankfully her friend Angela was in the same class and could fill her in later on.

Stepping into the sunshine, Bella adjusted her bag so it rested more comfortably on her shoulder and began walking down the path toward the lot where she'd parked. It was a gorgeous, cool spring day, ideal for being outside. All around, students were lazing about the grass (which, by some miracle, wasn't damp for once), reading, studying, and making out.

Ugh. She turned away from the enamored couple to her left and quickened her step. It had been three days since she and the girls had returned from Panama City, and she still hadn't heard from Edward.

Then again, Bella hadn't called him either. "It's a two way street," Alice had chided earlier that morning, as they'd chatted about it over breakfast.

She leaned against her car, gripped by the abrupt urge to call him. Before she could psych herself out, she scrolled through her contacts until she came to Edward's name and pressed "dial", her heart racing.

When Edward's voicemail came on, Bella was both relieved and disappointed. Perhaps it was better that way; she could leave a message and then the ball would be in his court.

Halfway across the country, Edward was ripping his apartment apart, trying to locate his ringing cell phone. "Dammit, dammit," he muttered, hurling a pillow from the couch right as the phone went to voicemail. He frowned at the number, not recognizing the area code.

Right as the small ding sounded, notifying him of a new message, Edward heard keys jangling in the front door.

Emmett strode in, a stack of pizza boxes in hand. "'Sup? Hope you're hungry, they had a three for one deal again."

"Hey, Em," Edward said absently. "Um, yeah… I could eat."

Em disappeared into the kitchen, so Edward went to his room, the phone held to his ear.

Bella. Bella had called him. He could tell by her voice, on the message, that she was having doubts about him. He hoped to rectify that.

Grinning, he pressed redial, feeling anxious. He'd been beyond busy since coming home, running from class to class and working, and the time difference made it difficult to call Bella at an appropriate time.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Bella, it's me – Edward."

"Hey!" she sounded genuinely excited, making Edward feel even guiltier for not having called her first. "What's up? How are you?"

"I'm good, I -I miss you," he said, sinking into the couch in his bedroom. He wasn't normally the emotive type, but something about this girl made him want to keep it as real and direct as possible.

"I miss you too, Edward… I – wow," she laughed a little. "I was wondering when you'd call, but then I realized I hadn't called either, you know… so, yeah."

Edward leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, warmed by her response. "I know exactly what you mean…"

***

Emmett shoved the rest of his pizza into his mouth, motioning for Edward to talk.

"What?" Edward asked, grabbing napkins before joining Em at the table.

Emmett swallowed his food with a swig of beer and belched. "Spill it. That was the beach girl, right?"

"Bella," Edward said, taking a bite. "Yeah, it was her."

Emmett cocked an eyebrow. "So, what's up with her?"

"She's… great. We're going to talk again later, after I come home from work."

"Really?"

Edward shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

"Why not?" Emmett echoed incredulously."Dude. She's – where is she again? In Oregon?"

"Washington State."

"Yeah, west coast, all the way. What is the point?"

Edward sighed, popping his beer open. "I like her. I don't care if she lives way over there."

"It's never gonna work," Emmett said, sympathy softening his face. "I mean, I get it – she's beautiful, but-"

"Emmett, I know you mean well, but in this case you're wrong," Edward said. "She's different than what I'm used to, and I really like her. I want to try this out."

"Long distance never works," Emmett argued. "Remember Jasper and-"

But Edward was already shaking his head. "I disagree," he interrupted. "It isn't always that way."

"If you say so," Emmett said.

He'd never seen his best friend so strung out by a girl, and if he thought it was worth a shot, who was he to try and stop him?


	59. Chapter 59: Poor

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Informant".

Prompt: Poor

**Scenario: **You're taking a walk in your favorite park, but become convinced something is following you. You speed up and pull out your cell phone to deter a potential attacker. Who do you call? What do you say? Do you ever find out what's following you? Describe what happens next.

* * *

I stood at my window, looking out over Chicago as dawn broke, washing the streets and buildings with pale light. I'd never even been east of Arizona; this was like a different universe. Also, it had been years since I'd lived in a city. While my reasons for relocating were decidedly grim, it was nice to be someplace busy.

My night had been a sleepless one. Every time I'd begun to doze off something would catch my eye or enter my mind and just like that, I was wide awake. Totally over-tired now that it was morning, I rolled out of bed, wondering if I could get a prescription for the low level anxiety plaguing me.

Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, I peered over at the clock on the stove. It was nearly six thirty; Mr. Cullen wasn't coming until eight, giving me time to kill. There was a park across the street that I'd noticed the afternoon before, and I wanted desperately to walk around a bit. Back in Forks, I'd spent a lot of time in the woods and at the beach, and I missed the catharsis of fresh air and sunlight.

Once I'd changed from pajamas to shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers, I grabbed my keys and went downstairs. Despite the early hour there was still activity; cars passing, dogs being walked, buses running. I looked both ways and then crossed the street, patting my pocket, out of habit, to make sure I had my cell phone.

Because the sun still hadn't come up much, the park was full of shadows, and I shivered, wishing I'd brought a light sweater or something. I stayed along the path, relieved that there were people inside the wooded areas too, jogging and power walking. Eventually I fell into a steady pace of my own, inhaling deeply.

Perhaps moving wouldn't be so bad after all.

About ten minutes later, I turned around, wanting to have time to eat and shower before meeting Mr. Cullen. As I checked the time on my phone, I heard a rustling in the brush behind me, off to the side. No one was there, obviously, but it gave me the creeps all the same and I quickened my step. I glanced back over my shoulder a moment later and my heart dropped into my shoes. A dark figure in a hooded sweatshirt was jogging toward me. I'd seen him pass a while before, and immediately I wondered if he'd turned around when I did.

_Chill out, Bella. You're being completely frigging paranoid._

_Then again, you are in a suddenly deserted, shady park like some moronic movie character. What's next – investigating the noises in the basement?_

My hands closed around my phone and I whipped it out, my hand hovering over Mr. Cullen's number, which I'd programmed the night before. Besides Grant, he was the only contact I had.

The hooded jogger passed in a whoosh of air and I let out a strangled little shriek, dropping my phone. He didn't even look back.

By this point my poor, overworked heart was pounding so erratically I thought I might die right there, nothing but chipmunks and squirrels as witnesses. I grabbed my phone and near sprinted out of the park, ignoring the curious looks of a pair of joggers stretching near the sidewalk.

I unlocked the main door to my building, my hands trembling slightly as I slid the key into the lock.

"Ms. Swan?"

I spun around in shock, horrified someone was using my real name.

"Y-yes," I gasped.

He smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you - I'm Edward Cullen – Officer Grant gave me your information… I recognized your picture-"

"Why are you here?" I blurted, adrenaline burning through my veins. "I mean, I thought we were meeting at eight?"

He dropped his hand and shoved it into his pocket. "We are, but I got here a little early. You were running out of the park just now… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I went for a walk and I just… ugh. I don't know what I'm doing," I said, flustered. Mr. Cullen – Edward – was really good looking. Like, ridiculously so.

He quirked an eyebrow like he didn't believe me. That, or he thought I was crazy.

"I'm fine, really," I assured him. "Um, I need to take a shower and get ready…"

"Sure. I'll wait here; we can go to the coffee shop down the street if you want, get some breakfast," he offered.

"Sounds good. I'll be right back," I said, finally letting myself into the building.

In the elevator, I sagged against the wall, catching a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror on the ceiling. I looked flushed and sweaty and kind of gross.

I didn't know if I could deal with this right now. Never in my life had I been so uncertain about everything, so frightened of my own shadow. The trial was over, and James Murphy was behind bars, but the trouble was far from over – which was why I was now in witness protection.

_Why couldn't they have assigned me someone less attractive?_

* * *

I'm going to begin posting the story based on "Trampoline" tonight. It's called "With or Without You" (as in, the U2 song). The first few chapters you'll recognize from when they were WitFit prompts, and then there will be one new chapter. I don't know what my posting schedule will be for it just yet.


	60. Chapter 60: Postpone

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Race". un-beta'd.

Prompt: postpone

* * *

"They're going to have to postpone the barbeque if this weather keeps up."

My mother was pacing up and down our kitchen, the phone cradled between her chin and shoulder.

I wasn't sure why she was so concerned; Forks had the same "end of summer" barbecue every year – what difference did a day make?

She sighed dramatically, pausing at the sink to look mournfully at the window as if she could hear my thoughts. "Yes, I know that, but people have been planning on this…"

As quietly as possible, I scooted my chair back from the table and got up, escaping back to my room. One thing was certain: the incessant rain was putting a damper on things. Jacob hadn't even been able to leave his house for two days because the roads leading out of La Push were mildly flooding.

Not the best way to end the summer. School started in a little less than a week, and while I was looking forward to seeing friends that had been gone all summer (I swear, me and Jake were the only unfortunate souls that had to spend vacations at home) I dreaded the hours of being stuck inside, listening to the droning of teachers.

I flopped on to my bed with a book, determined to read away the rest of the dreary, wet afternoon.

The next day dawned bright, if not a little muggy. The ground was saturated and muddy; the sun was going to have to do a hell of a lot more shining if we were to enjoy true summer weather.

Still, it was better than nothing. The barbeque was back on schedule – just a day late – and my mother was scurrying around like the busybody that she was – God bless her - to get things ready.

"You ready to go Bella?" she called, knocking on my bedroom door.

I took one last, lingering glance at myself in the mirror, satisfied with my cutoffs and especially cute camisole from the Old Navy store in Port Angeles. It was navy blue and very feminine.

Mom had always said I looked good in navy blue.

"Bella," she huffed, all exasperated. "Those shorts are a disgrace."

She acted as if she's never worn cut offs to go out.

"These are the same ones I wore all summer," I said, sliding a pair of flip flops on.

"Precisely," she said, making a beeline for my closet. "They look ratty."

_What's the big deal?_

"Here, this'll look a bit better," she said, snapping a little skirt of mine off its hanger and tossing it onto the bed.

Rather than argue with her, I switched my cutoffs for the skirt (okay, okay, it did look pretty nice) and jogged downstairs, where Dad was loading a cooler into the car.

"Ready?" Mom called, key already in the door.

"Yeah," I swooped my purse up and went outside, phone in hand so I could call Jacob.

Surprisingly, everyone and their mother was out. As a result of the water-soaked soil and my flip flops, my feet immediately became mud-stained and grassy, prompting me to just ditch my shoes inside of Dad's police cruiser.

If there were laws against policeman's daughters having access to their father's official law enforcement vehicles Charlie never mentioned it. I pocketed his keys and strode across the open expanse of now-brown grass, feeling free in my barefooted-ness.

"Bella," my mother called, waving me over. "Would you mind getting Mrs. Banner a soda from the cooler?"

"Sure," I shrugged, turning to go to the long banquet tables housing the food and drinks.

As I leaned across the dessert table to grab a napkin, a familiar face caught my eye.

"Hi," I said, feeling sort of random and dumb.

The dark haired girl to my right looked up at me, smiling hugely. "Hi," she said. "I remember you…"

"From the lake," I nodded.

"Yeah! How… are you? Are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes scanning the rest of the festivities.

"No, we live here all year long," I said.

"Oh, nice, we do too. I mean, it's our first year," she said, placing a small pile of cookies on to her plate.

"What grade?" I asked.

"I'm going into tenth, and Edward's going into eleventh."

"Edward?" I asked, wondering_…hoping_ it was the boy from the boat.

"My brother," she nodded. "That's him, over by the grove."

I allowed my eyes to follow her gaze, even though I knew exactly who she was talking about.

Thank God my mother had put me in this skirt.


	61. Chapter 61: Flinch

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues characters & scenario established in "Informant". un-beta'd.

Prompt: Flinch

* * *

Edward insisted I call him Edward.

I insisted he call me Elizabeth, which felt forced and unnatural, but I needed to get used to it. Then he told me Elizabeth was his aunt's name, and that he liked it. He thought it suited me, almost as much as my real name did.

He was right about the coffee shop; their coffee was to die for and so were the croissants. After inhaling two of them, I bought two more for later. I'd have to ask Edward about grocery shopping – where the nearest market was and the best way to get to it.

An hour into our "meeting", it occurred to me that we hadn't spoken about anything consequential. It was more like a …date. And I couldn't be sure, but we seemed to make more eye contact than what I considered normal.

I was starting to get the feeling he found find me as attractive as I found him.

This was both wonderful and disastrous.

Edward had just sat down with more coffee for us both when a car backfired loudly outside, startling me and causing me to flinch deeper into our booth. Embarrassed, I looked up at Edward, expecting him to be amused at my over reaction, but he was still standing, gazing outside, his eyes roving up and down the street.

Seeming satisfied nothing was going on, he sat down, sliding me my coffee.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, trying to relax. Just like that, my calm, almost happy mood had been replaced by the more familiar anxiety I was becoming used to.

"Hey, it's okay," he said softly, frowning. "I know you're worried, but, you're in good hands. Grant, myself, and the rest of the Marshalls involved with your case are dedicated to keeping you safe."

I smiled, a little amused at his formal sounding assurance. He reminded me of my dad, and I told him so.

Edward grinned, one side of his mouth quirking higher than the other.

_Ugh. Even his imperfections are perfect. Beautiful, beautiful man…_

"…on Friday, okay?"

Whoops… he was talking to me. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said your paperwork is pretty much complete and we'll begin moving on Friday."

"Oh, okay… am I staying in the city, or –"

"Actually, we're moving you out of Illinois. This was just a brief stop," he answered, almost apologetic.

"Why haven't I been told any of this?" I asked, irritated they were still keeping me in the dark. I was grateful, don't get me wrong, but I hated being so out of control of my own life.

"I'm telling you right now," he said calmly. "We always move our witnesses around a bit in the beginning to throw off potential leads. We're confident no one has followed you here, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

My heart sank as I was reminded all over again of the mess that was now my life. I knew eventually things would settle down, and I'd be able to start over, find a job, and maybe even fall in love, but that all seemed very far off.

I was also disappointed I'd be leaving the city where Edward was stationed. I knew myself, and I had a silly little crush on him and besides that, he was the first person I'd become truly acquainted with since leaving Forks.

"Will I be assigned a new Marshall or… escort – at each stop, or…" I trailed off, trying to subtly ascertain how much longer I had with him.

"No, I'll be staying with you. They chose me because you're going to be relocated to my district."

_Thank God for small favors._


	62. Chapter 62: Train

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Not Beta'd

Prompt: Train

* * *

I couldn't stop shaking.

Could've been fear, could've been withdrawal. Maybe both.

But I couldn't stop. Once the water was warm enough, I stepped into the shower….carefully. Didn't need a bruise on my behind like the one on my face.

Bad thing about heat…warm water… is that while it soothes it also nauseates. I held off long enough to clean my skin before wrenching the shower curtain open, clamoring out of the tub, and dropping to my knees on the uneven tile floor. Tried to retch quietly so Leah wouldn't hear; she had work the next day and needed rest.

And besides, she was sick of waking up to this sort of thing.

When my stomach was empty and the toilet swirled with bile, I stood and flushed it, wet and shivering.

I dried off quickly, trying to avoid my reflection but giving in anyway.

Cheeks pink, from hand marks, not from blushes. My eye, swollen, bruises splattering out from the temple. I'd have a black eye tomorrow, and more.

I combed my hair back into a ponytail and tiptoed to my room. Within minutes I'd packed my things and gotten dressed, pulled my shoes on and sent a text message to Jacob. He'd be there in ten minutes, so I wrote Leah a quick note, telling her I loved her and I was sorry, but I had to go.

It was better this way; she was over protective and would, literally, murder James if she woke up now and saw my face. She was always angry with me anyway, didn't approve of my choices and… habits… but she still looked out for me like an older sister would, like she had since we were kids.

I wrote that I'd call her as soon as it was safe. Left a twenty with the note, some of the last vestiges of my tip money, and slipped them both beneath her bedroom door.

*

Waited outside so Jacob wouldn't blow the horn when he pulled up.

He yawned as he leaned across the seat to poke the passenger door open and I slid in, careful to keep my face turned away.

"What's this about, Bella? You in trouble with James again?"

"Something like that," I said, hating the quiver in my voice.

He began driving, and I could see him shaking his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Where you taking the bus to?"

"Seattle. "

"For what?"

I leaned my face against the window, needing the cool glass to soothe my skin. "To catch a train."

"To Chicago," Jacob sighed.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"What's Edward gonna do, Bella? Why're you going out there now? It's been two years," he said.

"I know," I said, but I didn't know. Didn't know what I was doing, what I'd been doing.

You hear about hitting rock bottom, well, I'd had my face rubbed in it.

"Don't think I don't see the bruises, Bella. I told you not to mess with James. I told you. This is real trouble now," he said, anger, concern, and hurt all warring in his voice.

"I know!" I cried, hurling my backpack to the floor. "I really don't need you telling me I screwed up again. Please, Jacob. Please."

"Maybe it's better this way," he continued, like he hadn't even heard me. "He can't hurt you if you're far away. "

I stayed quiet, exhausted. My face throbbed viciously, and I wish I had something more than foundation to cover the handprints and bruises. Everyone would look at me, and know, know I was one of those girls.

My stomach burned, churning in on itself and I whimpered, pulling my knees to my chest. This was the worst part. Terrified I wouldn't last one day on the road without something to tide me over.

"How longs it been, Bella?"

"Almost twenty four hours," I groaned.

"I'm going to kill him."


	63. Chapter 63: Explain

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Train". not beta'd.

Prompt: Explain

* * *

Jacob waited until my bus left the station. Huddled by a rear window, I peered out, waving my fingers at him til he waved back, a isolated movement in an otherwise motionless moment. Even in the dark I could see his face, shadowed by resignation.

I was glad to be going, to be releasing him from this shitty duty. He'd worry about me for awhile, so I'd call once I was safe; the last thing I wanted was him wasting his energy on me even when I was gone. His girlfriend was pregnant now… those were the sorts of things he needed to be thinking about.

I'd have given my right hand to be able to sleep but it just wasn't happening. Jitters shook me from the inside out and my stomach was an anxious coil of nerves, mostly from anxiousness but also from coming down. After nearly two and a half years of increasingly larger amounts of Xanax and Ativan, it was more natural for me to be on them than off.

James knew this of course, which is why he kept me plied on them, long after I was able to pay properly for them. There were other ways I could pay him, and I did.

It hadn't always been that way.

I'd known James in high school. He'd had a thing for me back then, but I'd always had a thing for Edward, who eventually had a thing for me. My one summer with Edward had been the best of my life –I fell fast and hard and completely - but when he left to go to school I just couldn't go along. I didn't really want to. He asked me to, and I wanted to be with him, but I didn't want to leave Forks. Years of moving around with my mother had created in me a deep-seeded need for stability, a bedroom I could decorate and call my own for more than 6 months, school friends I could keep for more than a semester…

I couldn't uproot all over again. The thought of it actually made me panic, which was irrational and ridiculous, but the fact of the matter. And because James would take whatever he could get, he'd become my friend by that point too. We'd cut class regularly to smoke behind the bleachers or in his car. Edward smoked sometimes too, but I guess I liked it a lot more than he did and when James let me try a Xanax one night… I fell in love.

I loved that sleepy, chill mellow.

Edward made it sound like I was choosing drugs over him, like we were in some cheesy after school special, and years later I realized he'd been right. I'd never stopped missing him, or loving him, but it was easy to take the edge off those kinds of feelings when I could simply self medicate.

He should have been my first.

James was.

The bus lurched to a stop to let new passengers on and I sat straighter, wincing at the way my belly stretched inside. I was hungry, but the thought of food was grossing me out.

Even if I'd been able to force a meal down, I needed to save every cent for my train fare. In my haste I hadn't checked the cost of tickets from Seattle to Chicago, but I'd been saving my tips and had a little over three hundred dollars. That had to be enough. As sudden as my decision to leave Forks had been, in my heart I knew it had been an option for me all along.

Focusing was becoming harder. I needed to figure out how I was going to explain my abrupt presence to Edward.

Terrified he wouldn't want me, terrified he'd tell me to go home, go anywhere that wasn't near him.

Home wasn't home anymore though. Home had always been with him, and the past few years without him?

I'd been homeless.


	64. Chapter 64: Cut

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues characters and scenario established in "Race".

Prompt: Cut

* * *

I usually wore jeans the first day of school.

Well, okay, I wore them most days to school but especially always on the first day, because my mother always brought me back to school shopping the weekend before. She used to insist on ironing them the night before, but once I hit high school I'd put a stop to that. I mean, they're _jeans_. That's crazy.

I held my little mirror at an angle so I could see my butt in the floor length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. I looked pretty okay. It was important to look cute on the first day, now more than ever.

I still hadn't spoken to Alice's brother Edward yet, but I knew a little something about him…

According to my mom, the Cullens had recently moved from Seattle. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were actually the Doctors Cullen – he a surgeon and she an oncologist. They were well to do and apparently well received in town.

According to _Alice_, they'd moved to get away from city life, to "go back to their roots" or whatnot. She said her mother had grown up in Forks; her grandparents had never left.

Alice promised me she liked Forks, but I wondered if she was just trying to be polite about it. Edward's reaction was much more likely; he seemed sort of dark and broody about it, which of course looked really good on him. I wonder if he-

"Bella," my mother sighed, hovering suddenly in the doorway.

I snapped my eyes over to hers, the smaller mirror still clasped guiltily in my hands.

She giggled. "You have a very nice little butt."

"Mom!" I groaned, darting away to put the mirror back on my dresser.

"You do. Now come on, breakfast is getting cold," her voice tapered off as she went further down the hallway.

"Cereal doesn't get cold, it's already cold," I called, swinging my arms into a brand new hoodie before grabbing my backpack.

I loved the crispness of new things.

Pausing, I stole one last glance in the mirror. I didn't do the makeup thing - not yet, anyway. I hoped I never would. My hair would need to be cut soon though. A trim, at least. Not styled; I liked it simple, just-

"Bella!"

Downstairs, lukewarm scrambled eggs and perfectly toasted toast were waiting for me, complete with a still-steamy mug of Ovaltine. I'd been drinking it since diapers, just couldn't let the stuff go.

The first sip was always divinity. Sighing, I drained it, and then ate my breakfast too. You know, to appease my mom.

Everyone at school was acting as if they didn't want to be there but secretly we all did. We were no longer lame little freshman, and while we weren't exactly upperclassmen, we'd climbed the proverbial totem pole.

I saw Alice at her locker before she saw me, so I walked right over to her, wanting to be the one to show her around. I had my reasons… one; she was really friendly and confident and had impossibly cool clothes.

Two; her brother. But I pushed that from my mind. I hadn't even mustered the courage to speak to him at the stupid barbeque, what made me think I could say something now?

Alice seemed relieved to have someone to show her the ropes. We were in the same homeroom, which was awesome, and I wasted no time introducing her to Angela and Jessica. Lauren seemed a little put out I was bringing another person in to the fold, but she'd get over herself sooner or later.

By lunch, I still hadn't seen Edward, which kind of bummed me out.

By last period, I'd given up all hope. Maybe he was in gifted or something… not I that I could ask Alice. She'd think I was a stalker.

"How are you getting home?" I asked her as we walked out the double doors, sandwiched between Angela and Jess, carried along by the swarm of students desperate to get the heck out of Dodge (also known as Forks High).

"Edward," she said, offering me a piece of gum.

"Oh."

"I'm sure he'd give you a ride too," she said, and winked at me.

Face in flames and frowning, I unwrapped my stick of gum and put it into my mouth.

"Bye, Bella," Angela said, squeezing my hand briefly. "Bye, Alice. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," I echoed lamely, staring at their receding feet, Ang in sneakers and Jess in ballet flats.

We paused near the curb separating the sidewalk from the parking lot.

"It's okay," Alice said, and I could hear the smile in her voice before I even saw it on her face.

"Oh, shut up," I laughed, sort of breathless and silly sounding.

"No!" she laughed, throwing her head back, like it was just wonderful. "No, this happens all the time. Girls love Edward." She shrugged. "It's cool."

"If you say so," I said. "Anyway, my mom's picking me up today. Maybe tomorrow? I could…"

"Yeah. Come over? Meet my mom. She comes home before my dad usually. Unless something big's happening at the hospital or whatever."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, excited and relieved all at once.

"Oh, there he is. Gotta go."

I watched her jog over to Edward and his car, both beneath a tree at the far side of the lot.

Even from a distance, he was really something. We'd never even had a conversation but he made my heart squeeze uncomfortably and my stomach flip and my mouth feel funny.

And I loved it.


	65. Chapter 65: Letter

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Palm Trees".

Prompt: Letter

* * *

It started with a letter written on the back of a receipt.

Bella was bored, as usual, in class. The teacher was droning, the students were spacing, and she couldn't keep her eyes away from the wide open window, where daylight was spilling in, taunting her with its inviting brightness. The end of the semester was always like this.

There were just a few weeks before exams and then she'd be heading home for the summer. She didn't have any plans beyond that; the trip to Panama City had all but drained her resources, not that she regretted it one bit – her life's trajectory had been altered on that vacation. Had she not gone, she may have never met Edward and that was just not an option – not even to think about.

Since the very first phone call many nights, and sometimes afternoons, had been spent in conversation. Bella wasn't much of a phone person normally – she hated the awkward silences and trying to imagine the other person's facial expressions – but it was different with Edward. Between that and email, it was all they had. And to her very pleasant surprise, Edward seemed just as interested in chatting as she did. Sometimes they delved into deep discussion, other times they simply teased and flirted. Either way, it was awesome and it had been going on for a while now.

Digging around her purse in search of gum, Bella's fingers closed over a rather lengthy piece of paper. She pulled it out, squinting as she read it – it was a receipt from a very frivolous recent trip to the grocery store with girls. She grinned at some of the items; Alice's new thing was "a recipe a day" and her "experiments" were costly. Bella began doodling mindlessly on the back, embellishing the corners with curlicues and leaves, sketching little pictures of flowers and faces.

And then her subconscious must have taken over because she started to write, long complete paragraphs, thoughts and memories and questions and answers. She told Edward her true feelings, the deeper things that their casual – although long – conversations left little room for. She knew he liked her, but she really, really liked him. The months of getting to know him had only drawn her to him more, making her both giddy and wistful, and even a little anxious.

Bella had no intention of mailing the incendiary little lovenote once she'd finished. She read back over her declarations as the class dismissed, her cheeks warming. Well, seeing it all out on paper like that made one thing certain: she was actually, officially, falling in love with Edward.

*

"Bella, did you throw away the receipt from the other day?" Alice asked, stirring something on the stove. Whatever it was, it smelled surprisingly good, making Bella's stomach grumble.

"Erm…yeah. Why?" she asked, holding her purse to her body protectively.

"I want to see how much I paid for that raspberry vinaigrette because it is so much better than one we usually buy, but it's organic, so it's probably super expensive, but you know, sometimes you just have to make those sorts of choices, right? Life is too short for mediocre…"

Not meaning to, Bella tuned out the rambling, her mind going to the things she'd written earlier in class. Her heart wanted her to tell Edward, but her mind, thankfully more practical, wanted her to put a lid on it. Feeling love and expressing it are two completely different stages, and while Bella had never actually been in love before, she could guess at the repercussions of spilling her guts like that.

A gentle tugging at her bag brought her back to the present, and she realized with mild alarm that Alice was rooting around her purse.

"Ah, nice. You're so good about keeping receipts…"

"Ali, wait, I – I sort of need that," Bella stammered, reaching for the little paper as Alice left it unfurl like a tiny scroll.

"Wait," Alice murmured, frowning as she glanced at the back. "Is this… oh my…"

"Okay, okay. Just, get what you need from the receipt and then give it back, please," Bella said, slouching in to a chair in resignation.

"Bella," Alice breathed, her face becoming dreamy as she skimmed the letter.

Oh no. Bella knew that face.

"This is…I can't believe you feel this way! It's so romantic!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, well, it's private. It's not like I'm going to send it to him," Bella laughed, snatching the receipt back. "Were you done with this?"

"Wait, how much is the dressing?"

"$5.89."

"Whew, that is pricey," Alice huffed. "Oh well." She returned to the stove, looking back over her shoulder. "I think you should consider sending it."

Bella shrugged, going to her room. Shower, dinner, and then studying…and then, hopefully, a phone call from Edward.

*

Edward yawned his way back into the apartment, completely exhausted. Exams were upon them, and he'd been pulling all-nighters between study groups. Between that, the exams themselves, labs and work, he was burning the candle at both ends for sure. Thank God for summer. He'd still be working and taking classes, but his workload would be next to nothing compared to this.

After a shower, he pulled on an old shirt and sweatpants before climbing into bed, intent on stealing a couple of hours of sleep before his next exam.

Something sharp poked his armpit and he sat up, scowling. Emmett had tossed all of his mail on to the bed.

_That's what I have a desk for, dude._

Edward shoved it all onto the floor and lay back down, his hand brushing against another envelope that had escaped. He glanced at it as he tossed it off the bed-

-and then snatched it back up, peering at the return address.

Bella had written him a letter? Nice! She hadn't even mentioned it...

He knew she was returning home at the end of the week; her last exam was days before his. They'd spoken briefly about their respective summer plans, but neither of them really had the time to visit the other. That would have to wait.

Lying on his back, Edward opened the letter, laughing when a receipt fell out.

Things like this made him love her even more.

_Love_ her?

*

"Alice," Bella said quietly, going frantically through the small pile of stuff on her bed. "Where's the receipt letter? Did you take it out again?"

When she didn't answer, Bella looked up slowly, her stomach tightening into a knot of dread.

"Alice. Where is it?"

Alice ran her hands through her hair nervously. "I um… I sent it."


	66. Chapter 66: Antiseptic

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Train".

Prompt: Antiseptic

* * *

The cityscape of Seattle blurred dimly by, building shapes and streets silhouetted in the pre-glow of dawn. It was the weird in between time of day, the morning's answer to the gloaming, where you actually saw streetlights flickering off in response to the rising sun. The now full-to-capacity bus lumbered into its station and no sooner had it stopped I queued up with everyone else, anxious waiting to get off.

And not a moment too soon; stale air and motion sickness were exacerbating my already fragile state of everything. I was going to have to hunt down something to eat soon, even if it meant risking puking in a bathroom right afterward.

I'd had the shakes for so long that I almost didn't even notice it anymore. Other people would, though, and so I kept my hands fisted at my sides. All I wanted…

_all_

_I_

_wanted_

…was just one. One.

Not that I could; I'd purposely not brought any along, deciding to be my own worst nightmare and savior both by leaving my stash behind, somewhere between the wall and the bed in James' room, tossed there on purpose after yet another episode of antiseptic sex. Yet another episode of his reflexive offense at my lack of interest, resulting in yet another episode of slaps and punches and overall mutual disgust.

He did the fight thing; I did the flight thing.

And so now I'd become that cliché, that statistic, that fiending, fidgeting, jonesing mess, and I'd have hated myself for it but I just didn't have the energy. I was sick of being that way, sick of being sick and out of control and chained down by the worst sort of desire, a desire that could and would kill me if I didn't break free of it.

Finally we - me, my co-passengers - were standing on solid ground. Took a deep breath, relieved, I'd done it, I was here, not there, he'd be proud.

I hoped.

Warring smells of fumes and food and someone's body odor prompted me to move and then I was inside, part of the hustle and bustle.

One good thing: my stop was actually at the Seattle Amtrak station, and all I needed to do was cross the concourse to buy myself a train ticket. It was expensive, like I'd known it would be, but I just couldn't bear taking a bus all the way to Chicago. I'd taken long bus rides before, and while you lucked out sometimes, other times you had to sleep with one eye open.

My train departed at 9:45 later that morning and connected in Sacramento before bringing me, eventually, to Chicago. Unsure of what to do with myself, I wandered around until I found a man selling coffee, and bought myself a cup of it and a bagel, which I ate dry and managed to keep down.

I sort of felt like people were looking at me and maybe they were; my foundation was likely fading and smearing off, and my sunglasses were too big for my face. In the bathroom, I cleaned up a little, reapplying fresh cover-up so the marks were less conspicuous, brushing my hair, chewing some gum.

Soon it was time to board my train, and never had a mode of transport looked so heavenly, so downright divine.

Found my seat, crushed myself into a corner, and called Jacob as soon as we got rolling.

He was glad to hear from me, he said, and Leah was pissed off and worried, and James… James was in the hospital. He wouldn't tell me what happened and I didn't pry. I thanked him and told him I loved him and asked him to kiss his baby through his girl's belly for me.

Two days later I was in Chicago. The sun was shining, people were smiling, and I was scared out of my damn mind.

Moment of truth?


	67. Chapter 67: Burn

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T (...for now)

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Informant".

Prompt: Burn

* * *

To my disappointment, I didn't see Edward much after our morning in the coffee shop. He did call several times a day to keep track of where I was and always stopped by on his way back to the hotel, but these calls and visits were consistently brief and to the point. I could appreciate he was a very busy man, and I couldn't imagine the amount of responsibility and stress he carried around, but still. I couldn't help but wonder if he was keeping a prudent distance between us for other, less "official" reasons.

I spent most of my time reading or watching movies at the apartment. Now that I knew Chicago was temporary, it felt pointless to "get to know the neighborhood" the way I'd wanted to before. Besides, as my one and only foray into the park had shown, I was too skittish for the outdoors.

On Thursday night, Edward called again to make sure I was ready for the next morning. We were going to be driving clear across the rest of the country to Amherst, Massachusetts. Being on the east coast would be another first for me; I'd finally be close to the Atlantic, close enough to go to the ocean and look at it if I so chose. Apparently Edward had grown up in the area, even attending the local UMASS for college.

I wasn't sure how professional he was going to remain, but I hoped he'd at least be able to acquaint me with the area and introduce "Elizabeth" to some of the people he knew. I was good at being alone, but not at being isolated. There was a difference.

Somehow, knowing Edward was a phone call away, I slept better that last night in the city. I still wasn't completely at ease with things, and I startled ridiculously easily, but I was making progress. I went to bed early and got up early, intent on being ready for Edward when he arrived.

Well, there were a few ways I was _ready_ for him, but there was no point in thinking that way. He was friendly, but he was also all business.

Still, several days with him, alone in an SUV? Lord.

Edward arrived promptly, rapping sharply on the door at 7:30 on the dot. After exchanging polite pleasantries - he asked if I wanted to stop for coffee and I said sure - we carried my bags down to the car. He accompanied me back upstairs to do one last sweep of the apartment to ensure I wasn't leaving anything behind, and then we left.

He was considerate and sweet, and just as we chatted easily the silences were never awkward, either. I tried to ignore the tightening in the pit of my stomach and the warmth in my heart that seemed to burn more brightly by the second, but it was near impossible.

I couldn't expose myself by asking if he was single or not, because even if he was then he'd know for sure I liked him. He wasn't making as much eye contact as he had when we'd first met, and while normally this would have totally bummed me out, it gave me a bizarre sense of hope.

The thing was, by the end of our coffee date/meeting days before, the tension between us was so thick I could _taste it._ I was no hot tamale, but I wasn't completely inexperienced either. I knew when feelings were mutual.

He had noticed me, in that way. I could tell.

It didn't matter, though.

His job was to keep me safe, not to flirt with me.

By the time we pulled off into a motel for the night and segregated ourselves into side by side rooms, I was so thoroughly exhausted I nearly fell asleep in the shower.

Driving cross country, looking over my shoulder all the time, pretending not to have the hots for the guy escorting me to my new home… I was out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

because I will be in DisneyWorld for the weekend - celebrating my birthday on Sunday... anniversary... life in general - I won't be able to post tomorrow. So, I'm posting tomorrow's, tonight. because i'm OCD like that. and because i really like you guys.


	68. Chapter 68: Light, louder, poem

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Race". not beta'd. this is the "official" March 20 entry, posted early because I'll be away from my computer tomorrow.

Prompts: Light, Louder, Poem

* * *

Alice and Edward's house was fantastic. It was big – bigger than ours for sure – but not ostentatious, and right on the outskirts of town. Well, most of Forks could be considered the outskirts, but the Cullen residence was really set back from the road.

Edward had driven us home from school, just as Alice had said he would. He was friendly, but not the chatty type. It was okay, though, his sister more than made up for it. Our conversation was mostly one sided, but only because I was a nervous mess in the backseat, my mouth dry just from being in the same space as the cutest guy I'd ever seen in real life.

He disappeared into his room right after we got to the house, leaving Alice to give me the tour. One of the neatest aspects of their home was the abundance of natural light, provided by tons of windows and even skylights in several rooms. The kitchen and family room were especially dazzling, with soft, bright rays of light beaming in at angles.

I really hoped Alice I would be close; besides being supernice and having cool clothes, she had the fricking prettiest house I'd ever been in.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, dipping into a fruit bowl on the counter.

"Um, sure," I shrugged, posting up on a bar stool.

She tossed me a banana and took one out for herself before going to the pantry.

"Have you ever had Nutella?" she asked, brandishing two spoons.

"I'm not sure," I said. "But I love chocolate."

"Me too," she sighed, opening the jar. I watched as she spread generous swipes of fragrant chocolate goop all over the banana and then I did the same.

_Oh. My._

Ovaltine had _nothing_ on this.

My eyes closed on their own, seriously, I couldn't even keep them open. This stuff was amazing. I took bite after delicious bite, and it all tasted so nice it almost felt naughty.

And then Edward came into the kitchen.

I was in mid-bite. We looked at each other – like, really looked for the first time ever, and his eyes sort of widened.

"You want some?" Alice mumbled, holding the jar of Nutella out other brother.

His eyes flickered over to her, back to me, and then to the fridge.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm not really in the mood."

That night, for English homework, I wrote a poem about Edward being in the mood. Only, I didn't use his name.

Obviously.

*

To my intense chagrin…that's what my mom calls it when she's pissed about something… Mrs. Cope wanted us to read our poems aloud in class the next day.

I wanted to die. I mean, I hadn't been vulgar or even that literal in my poem, but still, it was private. It would have been one thing for Mrs. Cope to read it and grade it herself, but standing up and sharing in front of everyone was going to be torture.

When my name was finally called, I walked slowly to the front of the room, hands trembling and face burning hotter than Hades. You know when they say "dead man walking", about people taking their last steps to the electric chair? That's what this felt like.

"Go ahead, Bella," Mrs. Cope said, once I was standing in front of the firing squad.

I cleared my throat.

Someone tittered.

A paper crinkled off in the distance.

"Green. Like fresh cut grass. Or-"

"A little louder, my dear, I can't hear you."

I took a deep breath. "Like fresh cut-"

"From the beginning, Bella. Please."

My heart was hammering so loudly I was sure every-frickin-body could hear it.

And then it was too hot. I swayed on my feet, feeling the room grow smaller.

"Hey, she's-" someone yelled, but I was sinking to the gloriously solid, cool floor.

Did I mention I have severe stage fright?

When I opened my eyes, everyone was hovering over me, like in the movies. Mike Newton was at my side, trying to pull me up to my feet.

"I'll take her to the nurse," he said.

Thank God. And Thank Mike, too.

We stumbled out of the room, and I could hear Lauren giggling but I just didn't care. The hallway was much bigger, brighter, and less stifling. I felt better already, but any reason to miss public speaking was a good one for me so I wasn't saying anything.

And then, the last person I'd ever expected to see turned the corner.

"Bella?" Edward frowned, looking at Mike. "Where are you taking her? What's wrong with her?"

"To the nurse. She passed out in English," Mike said, holding me closer. He smelled like hair gel and Axe body wash. I wanted to tell him that stuff didn't really attract girls…

"I'll take her," Edward said, surprisingly the hell out of me – and out of Mike, too, apparently.

"No, dude, it's fine. I told Mrs. Cope I'd do it-"

"I said," Edward plucked me deftly out of Mike's grasp and tucked me into his own side, "I'd do it."


	69. Chapter 69: Ivy

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario & prompt established in "Train". un-beta'd.

Prompt: Ivy

* * *

Overwhelmed, I stared out at the busy city street, feeling even tinier and less significant than ever. My whole body hurt, from both being on a train for so long and from the absence of painkillers, and I wanted nothing more than to take a long bath.

That, and to see Edward.

But the thought of him pierced my heart and curdled my stomach; I both longed for him and wanted to stay away from him. He didn't know it, but he had the power to make or break me at this point, to lift me up or crush me. I backed away from the train station's entrance, knowing I needed to do something – _anything._ It wouldn't be daytime forever, and I doubted I had enough cash for even the seediest hotel room.

Though the thought of more traveling made my toes curl, I stopped the next employee I saw to ask about the best way to get to the University of Illinois, where Edward would now be a third year student.

It had been so long since we'd even spoken. He'd stopped calling me a few months after he'd left… around the time he realized I was too out of it during our conversations to really respond. It had broken my heart, and even though I'd done my best to pad myself constantly with things that made me feel good…temporarily…when all was said and done I was still alone and in love with someone I was not good enough for.

Someone miles, and states, away.

I couldn't even believe I was doing this, frankly. I'd lost my spontaneity and life-lust a forever ago. Even when things had been bad, there was always the comfort of the familiar to keep me safe.

When the city bus I'd taken deposited me on a street not far from UIC, further dread snaked its way into my heart.

Walked quickly toward the campus, looking everywhere and nowhere. I didn't know what I'd been expecting… ivy covered walls, maybe? An academic environment that enveloped me in warmth? Instead hundreds – no, thousands – of students were milling around, all going their separate ways. I'd never find Edward in all this.

_What had I been thinking?_

Oh, right. I hadn't been thinking. I'd been running.

Slumped against a wall and reached into my bag, pulling out my cell phone, took a moment to breathe and dialed the last number I'd had for Edward, a number I'd faithfully transferred to each new phone I'd gotten, telling myself one day I'd have the balls to call him again.

The number had been disconnected.

Blinked back tears and called Alice, someone who was once a close friend but was now just a name in my past. Someone who I'd loved, who knew Edward even better than I did because they had the same parents.

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

"Yes… Bella?"

My heart raced.

"Yes, it's me."

She was silent for just a second. "Wow…when your name came up I didn't think… I don't know. It's been so long. How are you?"

Squeezed my eyes shut, trying to cower further into the wall at my back. "I'm okay," I lied. "Listen… what is um…" Opened my eyes.

The sun was so bright, washing everything in gold and light.

"Bella?"

"Do you have Edward's address? I want to send him something," I said smoothly, chewing viciously at my bottom lip.

"Oh." She sounded surprised. And she should. "Yeah. You got a piece of paper?"

Hope bloomed, pushing out from my chest like a flower from a crack in the sidewalk.

Dug around my bag until I found my little notebook, scribbled down the numbers and street names that Alice rattled off.

"Got it?" she asked, and I could hear that she was making her voice light, cheerful, that she wanted to know, _really, _why I needed her brother's address.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. Carefully tucked the notebook back into my bag.

"You know you can call me whenever," she said, the lightness disappearing. "I want you to. I've missed you… been so worried…"

"I know," I said, hating the quiver in my own voice, hating the thickness unshed tears created in my throat. "I will… but I gotta go."

"Okay."

"Okay."

We hung up, and I let my eyes travel around until I saw someone nice, someone who could maybe help me.

Desperation makes you brave, I guess.

The girl I asked wasn't warm and friendly but she wasn't rude either, and she looked at the address in my hands for just a moment before glancing away, toward the street.

"That's in Tri-Taylor; it's actually pretty close to here. You can walk it."

*

Edward's home was grey and sort of antique looking, sort of like the brownstones I remembered from visiting my cousins in Brooklyn as a kid. The neighborhood was inviting, warm, what I'd been hoping to see getting off the bus the first time.

I had no idea what time Edward would even be back, or if he lived alone.

_Oh, God… I hope he's in town._

Shivering as a brisk, early autumn wind blew down the sidewalk, I shoved my hands into the rather ratty hoodie I was wearing, a relic from my high school days I'd never had the heart to get rid of.

Minutes turned into hours. I sat stiffly on the curb, feeling pathetic and not unlike an indigent. I hoped to God that wherever Edward was, he'd stop home soon. Even if he wanted me to leave, he'd allow me to stay the night.

I saw him way before he saw me.

He had his hands in his pockets, his face turned toward the ground as he walked. The wind blew his hair fitfully; it was not that much longer than it had been when we'd been together and every part of me ached to touch him.

Mouth dry, frozen in place, I watched as he came closer, his eyes flickering to me for just a second as he turned to walk to his stoop.

Shut my eyes and laid my head in my hands. His footsteps stopped.

"Bella?"

His voice was incredulous.

Slowly, I looked up at him, slipping my sunglasses off so I could better see him…and so he could see me, too. He stared down at me, extending a hand to help me up, and I took it, trembling from the inside out.

"Bella?" he repeated. "What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

I could feel my chest closing in on itself, and I knew I was going to cry. He squeezed my hand gently and I finally met his gaze, not surprised when his eyes went to the bruising around my eye. It was a little worse today, having had time to deepen and yellow at the edges.

He let go of me and stood back, shaking his head slightly. "Say something."

"I missed you," I said. "I never stopped."

He took a deep breath and turned, heading toward his door. "Come on, let's go inside."

I followed him inside. The house was gorgeous, and I suspected he still lived off his parent's goodwill. Not that it mattered. By the time he was done with med school he'd be more than able to repay their kindness, if they'd expected that.

"This is nice," I said tremulously, standing awkwardly inside the door.

Edward took my bag and set it on the floor. "How did you get here?"

"I took a bus, and then a train."

"But…why?" he asked looking sincerely puzzled.

"Because," I tried not to wail, "I had nowhere else to go. No one else."

"But-"

"Please don't make me go." I was in a sad state now, pleading and begging, but I wasn't above it.

I'd never seen him look so sad. "I won't."


	70. Chapter 70: Italicize

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Palm Trees". un-beta'd.

Prompt: Italicize

* * *

Feeling all of the air in her chest leave with a whoosh, Bella sat on her bed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I just… I have a really good feeling about this," Alice said quietly, staying wisely just outside the threshold of Bella's bedroom. "I know you're mad at me-"

"Mad? Try infuriated. Then underline it, italicize it and put it the boldest font imaginable. I can't even... ugh."

"I'm sorry," Alice said contritely, lingering.

Although Bella knew Alice was in fact sorry she wasn't ready to accept it. Not just yet. She shoved the pile of stuff – lip glosses, papers, her wallet, keys, phone – back into her purse and stood up. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I can't breathe here."

With summer officially just around the corner, the weather had really mellowed out, and an almost balmy breeze welcomed Bella as she stepped outside. She looked both ways before crossing the street, moving mechanically as she fretted over what Edward must think of her.

Really, she could kill Alice. The girl meant well, but she did have the tendency to put her nose where it didn't belong, and this time she'd gone a little too far. Bella had meant every word she'd written in that letter, but she knew that her relationship with Edward was way too new, too fragile, to actually share those things with him. She wouldn't be surprised if he went running for the hills now.

Oh, right. Bella laughed out loud, a little bitterly. Edward didn't have to run away – he was already about as far from her as he could be.

*

It had been one day since Edward had gotten the letter, and it was all he could think about.

Even now, he felt inside his pocket, running his fingertips along the sharp little edges the folded note made. He'd been able to tell Bella really liked him but her letter had been nothing short of an epiphany. He was shocked – and a little impressed – she'd had the guts to tell him.

The problem was, even when he was able to tell her he thought he might love her too – he'd never been in love; he'd no idea what it felt like – where would they go from there? They lived so far away from one another. Even if they did have strong feelings, was it really fair, or smart, to ask her, or to ask him, to uproot everything and relocate?

And anyway, was this love? They'd only been acquainted, together – whatever – for a few months.

After class, Edward tried to call Bella but her phone went straight to voicemail. He left a tentative message, asking her to call him when she had a chance. He wondered if she was having second thoughts now, or was afraid of what he thought. He knew, had the situation been reversed, he'd be on pins and needles waiting for her response.

*

"Are you still giving me the silent treatment?" Alice pouted, folding her arms. "I said I was sorry, Bella! I really am!"

"No, no," muttered Bella, checking her purse once again. She'd already looked underneath her bed, in the bathroom, even in the laundry basket, but her phone was nowhere to be found.

Well this was just great. Even if Edward did decide to call, she'd never know it! Worse, his number was saved inside that phone. This wasn't the nineties, when people used actual address books.

"Lost your phone?" Alice guessed.

"Yes," wailed Bella, flopping onto her bed. "Again! This is like, the third phone I've had this year! What if he tries to call me? This is like a bad romantic comedy, only it's not funny!"

Alice truly did regret sending the stupid letter. She had truly believed, with every fiber of her being, that Edward and Bella were meant to be. She wouldn't exactly label herself a clairvoyant, but she did have a gift for knowing certain things.

But now it had been nearly five days since she'd sent it – Edward had to have gotten it by now. And yet, he and Bella had been playing phone tag instead of having an actual conversation. And now Bella's phone was missing. It was like one, big cosmic joke.

She walked around the apartment, looking in every possible nook and cranny, but the phone was nowhere to be found.

The next morning, Bella moped her way in to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before heading to her last exam. She'd just put the empty mug into the sink and was heading back to the bathroom to brush her teeth when the doorbell rang.

Frowning, she went to the door, squinting so she could look through the peep hole. A delivery man of some sort was on the other side.

Bella opened the door, her heart skipping a beat when an enormous bouquet of flowers was thrust at her.

"Have a good day, ma'am," Delivery Guy said, and left.

Shocked, and hoping to God this was what it looked like, Bella staggered back into the apartment. She set the bouquet down and poked through the flowers until she found was she was looking for: a card.

Heart now pounding, she slipped the little card from its equally little envelope.

_Bella,_

_Got the letter._

_And, me too._

_Guess I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought._

_Love,_

_Edward_


	71. Chapter 71: Smack

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Informant". not beta'd.

Prompt: Smack

* * *

By the time we drove across the state line into Massachusetts, my lower back was stiff from sitting and my legs almost ached with the desire to stretch and run. Because we had stopped overnight in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, we still had a ways to go but I preferred it that way. For one thing, we weren't participating in a Bullrun rally; it wasn't like we'd get a prize for reaching our destination in the least time possible.

And also, I got to enjoy more of the nation's scenery this way, the rolling vistas and the quaint towns and questionable gas stations… Edward's profile...

He slowed down once we entered his home state. Perhaps I was imagining it, but he seemed more relaxed already, tapping his fingers along to the music, a small smile curving his mouth.

"How far is Amherst?" I asked, the first words spoken in at least an hour. We tended to have spurts of conversation, and the last one had been somewhere back in New York.

"Not that far. A few more hours," he said, glancing over at me.

"Oh, okay," I said, nodding. "Where will I be staying?"

"We've provided a room at a local bed and breakfast. You can stay there as long as you need to, until you find a more permanent residence and a job and all that."

"Sounds nice."

"It is. My mom runs the place."

"Oh!" That was a surprise, and a very welcome one. This meant I would have a connection to Edward even after we arrived. I mean, I knew we would be in contact seeing that that was part of his job, but this felt a lot more personal.

Somewhere, in the not-so-back of my mind, I realized I was putting way too much mental and emotional energy into my "feelings" for Edward. Maybe it was because he was the only person I had now, or maybe the crush served as a means of distraction, but either way, it couldn't be entirely healthy.

Eventually, I was going to have to cut the cord.

"You okay?" he asked, and I turned to look at him again.

My heart plummeted. He looked so concerned, so compassionate.

"Just a little nervous." I shrugged.

"Everything's going to be fine." He touched my arm, resting between us on the console. "I'll make sure."

*

Amherst was beautiful.

We drove into town around mid-afternoon, and sunlight filtered through the trees, creating a dappled effect across the hilly roads and cozy neighborhoods.

No sooner had we pulled into the parking lot of a little inn, a woman stepped out the front door, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"That's Esme, my mother," Edward said, right before jumping out to greet her.

I watched, somewhat longingly, as they embraced. I missed Charlie, and I missed my mother, even though she'd been gone for years. That wasn't the sort of pain a person really got over. Got used to, maybe, but not over.

Edward yanked open the passenger door, jarring me from my thoughts. "Come on, I want you to meet her."

It was apparent where Edward got his looks: Esme was almost exquisitely pretty with her coppery hair and pine green eyes. She smiled at me, extending her hand as we walked closer.

"Hi Elizabeth, I'm Esme. So good to meet you – Edward's been talking about you for days."

Thrown off by the use of my new name, and curious as to what Edward could have possibly been telling her, I paused before catching myself. "It's great to meet you, too. I – I hope he's been saying good things." I glanced over at Edward, whose cheeks looked a little ruddier than usual.

"I'll get the bags," he said, turning on his heel.

"And I'll show you to your room," Esme said, patting my hand.

The bed and breakfast was very cozy and yet modern; it was obvious Esme had an eye for design and a heart for people. My room was an array of purples, blues and greens, and despite the cooler palette, it felt warm, too.

There was a stream behind the bed and breakfast, and my room overlooked it. On the other side sat a two story house, partially concealed by tall, full trees.

"That's Edward's house," Esme said, following my line of sight. "It belonged to his grandfather, and he's done a lot of work restoring it."

"Has your family always been here then? In Amherst?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Five generations," Edward said, coming into the room with my bags. "We've got cousins in Northampton and Springfield too."

"I can't imagine… my family's so spread out," I mumbled.

Ever so slightly, Edward shook his head, and right away I remembered: I was not the same person anymore. I felt like such an idiot. How was I supposed to protect myself when I was about to blab all to the first new person I met?

Esme glanced between Edward and me, smirking, and I didn't even want to imagine what she suspected was going on between us. "I'll let you two at it then. I have to make a quick run to the store before dinner. Is there anything in particular you need, Elizabeth?"

"Um, no…thank you."

Esme smiled and left the room. I listened as her footsteps faded down the steps, and moments later the front door opened and closed.

"That was close," grinned Edward.

"I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head. "I just… I need to get used to this."

"You will, but-"

"Edward! You home already?" A deep voice bellowed up the stars, accompanied by heavy footfalls.

I looked at Edward, for some reason feeling slightly panicked. He opened his mouth to say something right as a tall, muscular guy who looked a lot like him burst into the room.

"You were supposed to call the second you made it back in to town, man," he said, giving Edward a swift smack on the back. "We still on for tonight?"

Then he saw me. "Oh, shit. Sorry. Shoot. Whoops."

I bit back a laugh, already disarmed by his boisterous charm.

"Emmett, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my brother, Emmett."

"Older brother," Emmett said, winking at me. "I've heard all about you."

"I keep hearing that," I said, keeping my eyes trained on Emmett.

"Well, it's been awhile since Ed's brought a girl home, you know??

"Oh," I said lamely, my heart thundering wildly in my chest.

_Was that was people thought around here? That Edward had "brought me home"?_

Edward cleared his throat, studiously avoiding eye contact. "I told you it wasn't like that, Em. And yeah, we're on for tonight. After dinner."

"Nice." Emmett nodded in approval, backing out of the room. "Nice meeting you, Lizzy. See ya later on, right?"

"Um…"

"We're playing pool down town," Edward explained.

Pool? I loved pool. Pool was familiar.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll see you then."


	72. Chapter 72: Are you nuts?

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Train".

Prompt: (dialogue flex) "Are you nuts?" she asked.

* * *

Edward did live alone, but he was hardly home.

He told me this as he led me to a small bedroom down the hall from his.

The room felt like Alice, and I told him so.

"That's because she stays here whenever she's in town," he said, shaking his head with a vague smile. "Anyway, it's yours now to… stay or…"

Frowning, he scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks." I said, taking my backpack from him.

"Do you want to take a shower or a bath or something? How long were you on the road?"

"Like, three days. Maybe four. I don't know."

Edward stared at me for a long moment, making me squirm inside, like an insect underneath his scrutiny, insignificant and certainly as unattractive as one.

Lowering my face, I glanced around the rest of the room. "What?"

"I just can't believe you're here," he admitted, backing out into the hallway again. "I'll get you a towel."

I had a feeling that wasn't what he was really thinking, and a painful shiver shot through my body.

_How long is it going to take for me to stop wanting drugs?_

The shower was excellent, as they generally are after days of being dirty and restless and in transit. For the first time in a long time I felt truly safe and at ease, and even though I had no idea what Edward was going to do, I trusted him to take care of me.

Maybe it wasn't fair of me to even put him in such a position, but I had nowhere else to go.

Afterward, when I'd sequestered myself in my room to get dressed and brush the tangles from my hair, I gave Leah a call. I knew she'd be mad, but I needed to hear her voice.

"Bella? Where are you?"

"Hey, Lee. I'm okay; I'm with Edward in Chicago."

"Are you nuts?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said, wincing as my brush snagged a particularly nasty knot. "Or maybe I was nuts to let him go before."

"What are you saying, Bella?" Leah asked, a cautious note edging her voice. "It's been years, you can't expect him to just wait around. And you. What are you going to do out there? Did you think about any of this?"

"No, no and no!" I cried, flinging my brush down. It fell to the floor with a clatter. "I don't think anything. I don't know anything, just that I feel better when I'm around him."

I knew how whiny and irrational I sounded but after two years of anesthetizing myself emotionally I couldn't stop now that I actually felt something.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just so worried. I'm glad you got there safe though… I almost killed Jacob when he told me he'd just dropped you at the bus station. Jeez…"

"He waited until I got on safe," I said softly, wiping the tears wetting my face.

We were quiet a minute, and I knew it was time for me to really talk to Edward. I could hear him clanking around in what I assumed was the kitchen, and I felt as if a string was pulling me to him, starting from my heart and ending wherever he was.

"You gotta go," Leah said, because she knew me and my silences.

"Yeah, I do. I'll call soon, I promise."

"'Kay. Stay safe."

"You too," I said, trying not to sniffle. Leah was hard as nails, but she had a soft spot and I didn't need her knowing I was crying.

When I went into the kitchen, Edward was assembling sandwiches.

"Hungry?"

I wasn't really. "Yeah."

We sat at his kitchen table and began to eat while he watched me all the while. I'd never felt this way around him before; it was such an overwhelming, complicated mix of everything. He gave me butterflies because I was still so attracted to him, and warmth in my belly, remembering what it had been like being with him. But he also made me nervous; I was going to disappoint him when I told him what I'd been doing. Anxiety, because I didn't know how long he'd let me stay.

Already, there were questions apparent in his eyes. It was just a matter of time.

"You caught me on a good night," he said eventually, pushing his plate away.

"Why? You usually have hot dates?"

My attempt at humor fell flat.

"I'm usually working or in class."

"Oh," I said, feeling like an ass. "Do you… have a girlfriend?"

His eyes snapped to mine. "I'm seeing someone, yeah."

My heart squeezed desperately and I looked down, tears blurring my vision.

Of course. Of course he was seeing someone. Boys who looked like Edward didn't stay single for long. And he was appealing in other ways too…I'd had my chance and lost it.

The reality of it all settled further in, crushing me. The bite I'd just taken felt as it were stuck in my throat and I reached for the glass of water Edward had set in front of me.

Suddenly his fingers were brushing my cheek, sweeping just under my eye and across my temple. "Who did this to you?"

"James," I whispered, closing my eyes, craving his touch.

"This wasn't the first time, was it?"

"No."

He stood, scraping his chair back loudly, and snatched our plates up. He seemed angry and I cringed away, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I have to be up early, Bella. We can talk about this tomorrow." He patted my shoulder and walked out of the kitchen, pulling his hoodie up over his head.

"Wait!" I scrambled after him.

He paused in the hallway, breathing hard, and I realized maybe he just needed to get away from me.

"Don't be mad," I whispered. "I did stupid things, horrible things, but I've stopped, I promise."

"Don't promise anything. Just… do what you have to do and I'll help you however I can."

I reached for his hand, and he let me take it.


	73. Chapter 73: Crumble

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Race".

Prompt: Crumble

* * *

Edward insisted on staying with me in the nurse's office.

I wasn't sure why; before today, we really hadn't spoken to one another – unless you counted "hello" and "goodbye".

Too nervous to ask, I sat awkwardly on the cot, peeking over at him every couple of seconds. He seemed to be texting someone.

"Um, I'll be okay…thanks for bringing me," I said, pulling anxiously on the hem of my shirt. My mother was forever getting on me for doing that; she said it stretched the material.

He glanced over, pocketing the phone. "You trying to get rid of me?"

"No!" I shook my head like a bobble head doll. "No, I just, you know, don't want you to feel obligated…"

"I don't," he shrugged, settling back in his chair. He tilted his head back, resting it against the wall as he closed his eyes.

I stared shamelessly. He leaned great.

The nurse popped back into the room, frowning when she saw Edward. "All right, you can go back to class."

Edward glanced sort of apologetically at me.

"It's okay," I assured him. "Thanks."

Without a word he left, leaving Mrs. Cooper to poke a thermometer in my mouth.

*

But after that he didn't even look at me, let alone talk to me.

I didn't really have a reason to go to Alice's house every day; I felt like he would surely know why I was over there if I did go, like I was completely transparent.

He was becoming popular now; the girls in his grade – okay, the girls in every grade – had noticed how gorgeous he was and I watched, day after day, as they flirted with him.

"Bella," Alice said one day at lunch, poking me with her spoon.

"I hope there's not pudding on that," I said, checking my sweater.

"Bella," she said again.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Spacing out. And staring at my brother." She started in on her apple, taking little nibbles.

Sighing, I looked across the cafeteria, where he was laughing at something someone said. I no longer played it cool with Alice; she knew I was pathetically pining for Edward, practically every second of every day.

"I know," I said, feeling my hope crumble just a little more as Irina Denali "fell" into his lap. "I can't help it. I thought after the day he brought me to the nurse he'd at least talk to me but he ignores me."

"He ignores everyone," she said, shrugging.

"He most certainly does not," I said crisply.

Alice followed my gaze. "Oh, yeah. She's been calling the house for him."

"No way!" This totally bothered me, which was stupid.

I supposed I should probably stop obsessing, but I couldn't. Having a crush was fun. You could like, live off of the excitement and energy it provided.

"I don't think he likes her though," Alice continued. She tossed her apple core onto her tray and stood. "Ready?"

"I guess."

Across the cafeteria, Edward's eyes found me. Heart sputtering, I watched him watch me get up and throw my trash away.

"Alice?" I asked, once we were in the hall.

"You want to come over," she guessed, bumping me on purpose.

"How'd you know?"

"Let's just say I get feelings. And you're about as subtle as a Mac truck."

*

Alice and I had just finished our homework when Edward joined us in the kitchen.

Thankfully, there was no chocolate or phallic fruit involved this time, so I didn't look like a pig or a nympho.

"You take my soda, Al?" he asked, poking around the fridge.

"Gave it to Bella," she said, chewing on a pencil eraser.

"Oh, sorry," I said, cringing. _Dammit Alice!_

"That's okay," he said, and winked.

_Winked!_

I swear I felt the rush of hormones right then, raging through my body.

He walked over and picked up my/his can of Sprite, taking a long drink. Alice gave him a startled glance before looking back at me.

"Thanks, Bella," he said, touching my shoulder as he left the room.

Feeling like jelly, I turned back to Alice. She shook her head.

"This might not be good."

"What do you mean? Why not?" I asked, a little panicked.

"He totally knows you like him," she whispered, ducking closer.

"Half the school likes him," I argued, but my mouth was dry. "Do you – do you think he's messing with me?"

"Yep." She exhaled heavily, rolling her eyes. "Which means he either finds you funny, or he likes you back."

"Which do you think it is?" I squeaked.

"I have no idea."

"Aren't you having any of your feelings?"

"Nope, not this time," she said. "C'mon, let's finish this so we can watch TV before you go home."

Right. Like I could really concentrate now.

* * *

_okay, so what show did i reference in this chapter? i just couldn't help myself; it was so fitting._


	74. Chapter 74: Run Snapple Laugh

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Palm trees"; not beta'd. The next one of this series will be the last.

Prompts: Run Snapple Laugh

* * *

Bella couldn't wait for her exam to be over. No sooner had she handed the paper in, she was free.

Wasting no time, she headed straight outside and for her car at the opposite end of the lot. This was her last day in Seattle before driving home to Forks, and now she had to add 'buy new phone' to her to-do list. Never mind she'd spent the first half of her life without a cell phone; she felt as if she'd die without one now.

By the time she'd acquired the new phone and returned to the apartment to charge it and do whatever else needed to be done, it was four o'clock. She was exhausted, still needed to finish packing, and fully expected Alice and Rose to want "one last girl's night" before moving off campus for the summer.

She quickly sent an email to Edward, thanking him for the flowers and explaining the situation with her phone, and promised to call as soon as she could.

"What's this?" Rose's voice wafted through the apartment. She poked her head into Bella's room. "Are those flowers yours?" she asked with an incredulous laugh.

"Yeah, Edward sent them," Bella replied, a happy, warm sensation efflorescing from her chest. "They came this morning."

"Wow." Rose nodded in approval. "I gotta say, I didn't expect you guys to last like this."

"I know you didn't," Bella chuckled drily. "I don't think any of us did."

"Are you seeing him this summer?"

"I think so," Bella said, thinking of Edward's somewhat cryptic message on the card. She quickly taped the box she'd been filling and moved on to another one. "I have to get this done. I know you want to go out later."

"Damn skippy," Rose said, capping her Snapple iced tea before setting it on the floor. She wiped her hands on her jeans and walked over to Bella's bookshelf. "So what can I do to help?"

*

Bella's body ached from head to toe. She'd been packing and moving all day, and even the long, hot shower she'd just taken had done little to help. All she could think about was her bed.

That wasn't happening though. Alice was in the shower now, and they'd be going out as soon as she was dressed.

Oh well. Bella knew she'd appreciate the memories good times when she was back in little old Forks. She opened her laptop to see if Edward had replied, and sure enough, he had. Bella noticed he made no mention of her love note…which was probably for the best.

When they actually discussed it, she wanted it to at least be by phone so she could hear his voice.

Rose was busy with a phone call of her own and Alice was still in the bathroom, so Bella sequestered herself in the bedroom and dialed Edward, her heart pounding in anticipation.

"Hello?"

It felt as if they hadn't spoken in months. "Edward! It's Bella."

"Hey! I was wondering when you were going to call," he said. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"Pshh, no," Bella snorted. She glanced into the hallway and then shut her bedroom door, craving privacy for the conversation they were about to have. "If anything, I thought _you'd_ be avoiding _me_."

And there it was.

Edward cleared his throat. "No. I … was surprised, but not… how do I say this…"

"You were never supposed to get that letter," Bella sighed. "I wrote it one day during class, you know, school girl crap, and Alice sent it behind my back. I - I didn't want to put you in a weird position – I know it's too early to be saying those things and-"

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"It's okay. I've never felt this way either. So it's too early. So what. According to who, you know?"

Bella thought that perhaps she loved him a little more. There was a knock at her door and Alice looked in.

"Five minutes," she mouthed, toweling her hair furiously.

Bella nodded and waved her off. "I can't even tell you how relieved I am. When I got those flowers this morning all the anxiety I've been feeling totally went away. Thank you."

"I had to do something – you weren't calling me."

"Because I was scared of what you'd say," cried Bella, lying back on her bed. "Most guys would have freaked out and run off, thought I was crazy."

"I'm not most guys. And I have no reason not give this a try," Edward said quietly.

Rose looked in this time, tapping her watch. Bella scowled at her, turning so that her back was to the door.

"Listen, I'm being dragged to dinner with my friends, but… can I call you later?"

"Unlike some people I'm not quite done with my exams. I really need to study," he teased.

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow then. I'll call you from the road."

"About that… I wanted to toss an idea out. Obviously, we don't have to do this if you don't want to but, how would you feel about spending the summer in Chicago?"

Bella blinked in surprise. "In Chicago? With you?"

"Yeah, would you want to? I know you said you had a job lined up back home, but I could easily find you something-"

"But where would I live? I can't stay with you!"

Edward was quiet for so long that Bella cringed, immediately regretting speaking so brashly. She hadn't meant to offend him; of course he was making grand gestures now – she'd sent him a melodramatic love manifesto for God's sake!

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to sound so freaked out. I just… I can't even afford a plane ticket right now – I blew any extra cash I had for spring break. "

"I could get you a ticket," he offered, sounding cautious after her outburst.

"I really can't. I wouldn't feel right."

"I have miles accumulated, Bella. It's not like I'm paying out of pocket. That's how I went to Florida actually, too, with miles."

_He must be doing a hell of a lot of traveling to be able to rack up that many miles_, Bella thought.

"All right, but, where would I stay?"

"My brother's room."

"Oh, no. I can't – are you… are you crazy? Where's your brother? And what would your mother say?" Bella rambled.

"No, I'm not crazy, my brother doesn't live at home anymore, and my mother would probably love you. She's going to be in Dublin for three weeks visiting some distant cousin anyway. Look, I know this is all very rash and ridiculous but at least consider it. You said some pretty serious things in that letter, Bella, and this is my response."

"I –okay. Can I at least think about it? And tell you tomorrow, when I call you?"

"Sure," Edward said.

Now both Alice and Rose were in her doorway with matching glares, purses in hand.

"I really have to go," Bella whispered, her heart flying at the things Edward had said to her tonight.

"Okay. Be safe."

"I will. And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being so amazing about this. I was so afraid I'd scared you off."

"It was a gutsy move. I don't know many girls who would have done that."

"Well, Alice actually did it, but thanks anyway," Bella said, and smiled like the lovesick loon she was.

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

They clicked off and Bella stood, tucking her new phone safely into her purse as she caught up with the girls by the front door.

"So…that was him I take it?" Rose asked, arching her eyebrows suggestively.

"It was," Bella said, nodding. "I need your opinions on something."

*

Bella had played it safe and sensible her whole life.

But nothing about her encounter with Edward and the following rapport they'd had was typical.

Bella suspected that if she didn't give this a try she would always, _always_ regret it.

Just one summer.

One.

Somewhere between Seattle and Forks, she made a call to Edward.

"Hello."

"Edward? Let's do this."


	75. Chapter 75: Make it Work

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: completes scenario & characters established in "Palm Trees". There's no prompt; I just felt like finishing this story line tonight. not beta'd.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bella had gone home and now she was headed right back out to a city she'd never been to before: Chicago.

She'd googled it, of course, and Edward had told her all sorts of things about it, from the famous deep dish pizza to the many parks he wanted to take her to, but she didn't really know it.

But that was okay. Edward was there, and she knew him.

They'd spoken every day since summer had begun, often supplementing their phone conversations with emails and texts. Bella was grateful she'd been given a chance to get to know him the way she had because it had forced them to keep their physical relationship at bay while they learned everything else about one another. More than just the nitty gritty details of favorite movies and favorite foods, they'd actually gone deeper, discussing goals and dreams for the future.

This summer was going to meld together the instant spark they'd had in Panama City with the long distance courtship they'd maintained over the past few months.

Bella couldn't wait. She sat anxiously in her seat, knee bouncing, nose pressed to the glass, watching as the airport loomed beneath her.

The plane steadily declined until it hit the runway, and then, as always, the flurry of activity commenced, everyone hurriedly unbuckling their seatbelts in a cacophony of metal on metal.

Bella patiently waited to deplane, making sure her belongings were in order and her phone was turned on before rising to get in line. She noticed with delight that Edward had already texted her, saying he was already inside the terminal.

She promptly texted back, saying they were just about to get off and that she'd see him near baggage claim.

The minutes seemed to drag by as the queue slowly shuffled forward, off the plane and through the jetway connecting them to the airport. Bella adjusted her carry-ons so they wouldn't dig into her shoulders and then walked briskly, following the signs toward baggage claim.

Two other flights had gotten in around the same time and the airport was incredibly crowded. Bella found the carousel that her bag would be coming around on and then started looking around, hoping to see Edward sooner than later. Soon, the bags started rotating and Bella had to divide her attention so that she didn't miss her luggage.

Suddenly there was a tug on her arm and she spun around, already reaching toward Edward before she'd even laid eyes on him.

He was even better looking than her memories, and pictures, had depicted him.

He swept her into a hug, lifting her a little off the ground.

"I missed you!" Bella breathed, kissing his neck as he released her.

"I missed you too," he said, grinning widely. They kissed quickly and then he nodded toward the luggage passing by behind her. "Let's grab your bags and get out of here."

*

Edward drove a silver Volvo, which Bella had seen pictures of - thanks to his Facebook. With a tingle of anticipation, she helped him load her things into the trunk and then slid into the passenger seat, liking that a hint of the new car smell remained.

"Hungry?" Edward asked as they exited the airport, clasping her hand on the console between them. "We can start your deep dish education right away…"

"Sure," Bella giggled. Really, he could have suggested anything at that moment and she'd have gladly agreed, so relieved was she to be in his presence again. She wondered how she'd ever doubted that this trip might be a good idea; only the best kind of nervousness and excitement filled her now.

Edward had grown up in an area called Lincoln Park. There were dozens of restaurants around, he explained as he brought her to one of his favorite pizza places, and he intended to show her every one of them by the time she flew home at the end of the summer.

Bella made a mental note to begin some sort of exercise regime to counteract all of the calories.

After eating, they headed to Edward's childhood home.

Bella knew that Edward had grown up with money, but she wasn't prepared for how beautiful his home was. Bright white and appearing to have several stories, it was set a bit back from the street and nestled between trees and shrubs. No sooner had they parked and carried Bella's bags inside, hand in hand, Mrs. Cullen met them in the foyer, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, giving her a light hug. "I am _so_ glad to finally meet you. Edward has been talking about you for months!"

Blushing and overwhelmed, Bella smiled back. "Thank you so much for having me, Mrs. Cullen. Your home is… amazing, from what little I've seen! Really beautiful."

"Thanks, Bella. And, call me Esme." She turned to Edward. "You took her to get pizza, didn't you? I told you I was cooking, Edward."

"Sorry, Mom, but I had to break her in right away." he said with a shrug, not sounding sorry at all.

Bella immediately thought of inappropriate ways she could interpret what Edward had just said.

"We'll be hungry again in a little while," he added, glancing back to Bella. "You'll meet my dad tomorrow; he's at a medical conference."

"Whatever you say," Esme sighed. It was obvious she doted on her son. "Why don't you give Bella the tour, show her to the room."

Emmett's bedroom was huge, and very masculine in various shades of blue and off white. Bella love it, though; it had a clean cut, wide open feel. And the bed was massive.

Edward laughed, watching Bella eye the bed.

"It's a California King. Em's a big guy," he explained, setting her bags down next to the wall.

"I guess so," laughed Bella.

Suddenly the air between them was thick with tension… the good kind… the sexual kind. Edward came closer, reaching out to pull Bella to him, and she came willingly, grasping him by his forearms.

"Hi," he whispered, kissing her chastely.

"Hi," she whispered back, not as chastely. She opened her mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue inside, and their kiss became a delicious sort of push and pull.

Bella loved having him in her arms, loved that the fantasy was now real. For so long she'd thought about him, about the way he felt, and now she had him again.

Edward felt the same way. It was almost frightening to think that he'd come very close to not asking her to come on this trip at all. They could right now be sitting in separate states still, with nothing but memories and phone calls to bridge the miles between them.

"Thank you for bringing me to your home," Bella said quietly, disengaging from their kiss.

Edward gazed down at her. "Thanks for coming. I thought you were going to say no for sure."

"I know," Bella said, shaking her head. "How dumb would that have been?"

*

Much later, after calling Charlie to let him know all was well and getting to know Esme over dinner and dessert, Edward took Bella back to his room to watch a movie. They both knew the movie would probably be forgotten after the first ten minutes, but it seemed a little classier than asking "do you wanna go make out?"

Edward put a DVD in and curled up beneath the covers with Bella, tangling his feet with hers.

Bella marveled at how quickly they had become a unit, doing 'couple-y' things like this.

"What're you smiling about?" Edward asked, tickling her.

"This," squealed Bella, stilling his hands. "It's so easy being with you."

"I know." He scooted down, pulling Bella with him so they were lying flat on the bed, and then kissed her soundly.

"I love kissing you," moaned Bella as soon as Edward moved from her lips to her neck. He rolled on top of her, easing into the warm space between her legs.

"I love it too," he murmured against her skin. He was glad she was wearing sweatpants; it made it easier to really _feel_ her.

Bella ran her fingers through Edward's hair, feeling herself grow less inhibited and more in love.

Rain started falling outside, bringing with it the slow roll of thunder.

"Can you believe we're making it work?" she asked, watching him inch down her body and lift up shirt so he could kiss her belly.

"Doesn't feel like work to me," he teased.

Bella closed her eyes, smiling. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. It'll be quite a story to tell," he said, sucking the skin near her belly button and making her squirm.

"Edward," she gasped, almost coming undone by what he was doing. He came back up so he was hovering over her, and kissed her on either side of her mouth.

"Sorry," he said. "Can't help it."

"I love you," Bella said, unable to hold it in anymore.

"I'm glad, because I love you too."

* * *

_no one ever actually heeds musical suggestions, but, i listened to 'a slow dance' by explosions in the sky a lot while writing this. it's sweet and dreamy, just the way i like things._


	76. Chapter 76: Lilies

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Informant". not beta'd.

**Imagined Image: **Give this image context. Where is it? Under what circumstances do you encounter this flower? What does it mean to you? Write about it in first-person narrative. (photo of a white lily)

* * *

Waking up in a strange bed was a little disconcerting at first.

Snuggling deeper down under the covers, I yawned, grateful that I'd remembered to close the blinds the night before. It looked as if the sun hit that side of the house first, and I wouldn't have been able to sleep had morning light been streaming in through the window.

Reaching over to the night stand, I nudged the little clock so that it faced me. It was already nine o'clock. We hadn't stayed out too late the night before but obviously I'd been more tired than I'd realized. Traveling and stress had worn me down and I could have gladly stayed in bed for another hour or two.

But that wouldn't do. I wanted to get up, eat something and explore Amherst – or at least the woods around my new home.

Esme was not in the kitchen when I went downstairs after getting dressed, but a small note on the kitchen table let me know she'd gone to a local farmer's market and would be back later. I grabbed an apple and a cup of coffee, alternating between bites and sips as I gazed out the screened back door. There was a lovely little garden out back, bright and blooming with all sorts of flowers and shrubs and herbs. I knew nothing about plants, but I could appreciate the aesthetics.

Once I'd finished my impromptu little breakfast I stepped out into the back yard, taking a deep breath of sunshine and lilies. Those I could indentify; my mother had favored them above all other flowers, for both their appearance and scent. Even now, kneeling carefully next to the soft white petals, the smell brought back memories of her, so strong that tears sprang to my eyes.

Rising to my feet, I looked around, enjoying the warm air and gentle breeze. This was definitely better than being in the city; much more relaxing. I glanced at Edward's house across the stream; it didn't appear that he was home. He'd probably been at work hours before I'd even gotten up.

*

I was having lunch with Esme when the sound of tires on gravel alerted us that someone was there.

Edward stepped in, wiping his shoes diligently on the welcome mat before joining us at the table.

"Hey, honey. You hungry?" Esme asked, ruffling his hair.

"No, I ate Mom. Thanks." Edward shook his head, smiling over at me.

My stomach tightened into a tingly little knot and I smiled back, trying to rein in the obviousness of my thoughts and feelings. Every time I saw him he was cuter.

"So, what are your plans today, Elizabeth?" he asked, playing with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"I don't know. I kind of wanted to go into town," I said, glancing at Esme.

"I have to ride through on my way to Northampton if you want a lift," Edward offered.

"Okay," I agreed.

I ran upstairs and grabbed a purse and shoes and then met Edward outside by his SUV.

"Thanks for doing this," I said, buckling my seatbelt.

"Not a problem," he shrugged. "It's kind of my job."

"I thought your job was to protect me, not chauffer me around." I had meant for it to be a joke, but my tone sounded bitterer than I'd anticipated.

Embarrassed, I focused my gaze out the window.

"You're right," he said after a while.

"What?"

"You're right. My job is to keep you safe, not to drive you around."

I opened my mouth to say something – anything – but he continued speaking, maneuvering the car into a parking place as he did.

"But for some reason I feel compelled to be more than just an overpaid body guard, Bella. Elizabeth. God, you've got me doing it now." He shut off the car and sat back, hands gripping the steering wheel.

My heart pounded as I took in what he had just said. Still, it meant nothing. It was one thing to have feelings, another to admit them.

And still another to act on those feelings.

"Edward," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and hooking my fingers on the door handle so I could make a fast getaway.

He exhaled heavily and looked at me, green eyes boring into mine.

I nearly lost my nerve.

"Nothing in my life is certain right now. Nothing. I have no one. I'm by myself out here, and you're the only link I have to – to anything. You're the only one that knows the truth about me, and what's sad is you hardly even know the real me." Tears blurred my vision.

I yanked the door open and slid out, pausing only to close the door before I walked away.

I wanted him to chase me so, so bad.

But he didn't.

Of course he didn't. This was real life, even if it felt like a movie.

*

Two hours later I sat inside a coffee shop, sipping a chai latte and setting up a new email address. I hadn't thought to do it, but when I'd entered the café and I saw that it was Wi-Fi enabled, I was overcome with the urge to restart my life.

Granted, there wasn't anyone I could give this new email address to yet, but that was beside the point. One day there would be someone.

I used my still-new cell phone to call Emmett. He'd insisted on giving me his number the night before, using Edward's demanding job and long hours away from home as grounds to keep in touch. He was one of the genuinely nicest people I'd ever met; he seemed to have no agenda other than making people laugh. I felt very welcome around him.

And thank God. Between him and Esme, I at least had someone other than Edward to call if I needed anything.

Emmett picked me up outside the coffee shop and drove me back to the inn, chatting about his day at work and what summertime was like Amherst. I hadn't much to say but he didn't seem to mind, chattering and pointing out things along the way.

"Have fun in town?" Esme asked.

"I did, yeah. Thanks," I said. "Hey, can I help you with dinner tonight? I sort of miss it."

Esme nodded, visibly pleased. "I'd love that, sure."

I ran upstairs to put my things away and wash my hands, and then I joined my host in her kitchen.

It felt good to give a little something back, and to focus my mind on something other than Edward.

*

Licking my finger to turn the page, I scooted down beneath the covers, eager to see what would happen next. I loved books like this – where the story was so juicy I couldn't stop reading. I'd bought several earlier from a bookstore in town and as soon as Esme had retired for the evening I'd come up to my room to start reading.

A soft knock at the door startled me out of my imaginary world, and I stuck a receipt between the pages of the book to hold my place before setting it down.

Perhaps Esme had forgotten something?

It was Edward, however, standing on the other side of the door. I blinked in surprise, feeling my cheeks warm with self consciousness.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he echoed, frowning.

I moved back a step to let him in but he grabbed me by my arms and pulled me so close I could feel his whole body against mine.

And then he kissed me.


	77. Chapter 77: Fade

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated M

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Train". not beta'd.

Prompt: Fade

* * *

Physically, things were looking up.

Waking up with the urge to dry heave.

Feeling foggy and half aware.

My stomach sucking in unnaturally because I couldn't fill it; no appetite, no way to be sure I'd keep in the food I did choke down.

Six days.

After six days these things began to fade, and other than a constant state of dysphoria, I was almost-fine.

Moped around Edward's house when he wasn't there- which was always- usually going outside to get lost in the autumn leaves across the street. Thank God for the park, a little slice of wild and fresh in an otherwise concrete jungle.

The stale half-pack of cigarettes that had been living in the bottom of my backpack for months came out and I sucked them all down one day, watching the wind carry the smoke away, enjoying the crinkle of crushed leaves beneath my butt.

"Have you been smoking?" Edward frowned when he came home.

Lifted my arm and sniffed my sleeve, realizing belatedly the odor had clung to my clothes, depressed that once again I'd done something he didn't like. "Yes."

"I didn't know you smoked," he said, turning away from me.

"I don't."

I followed him to his room, where he was getting undressed. Slivers of desire seared through my innermost parts and I slipped back down the hall, not wanting to know what he looked like without clothes, except… I did.

"Are you going out?" I asked, flattening myself against the wall outside his room.

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?" I was going to need to go out too, now that the urge to stay in bed was passing. I craved new sights and sounds.

And I craved Edward.

He met all of my basic needs. He was like an older brother.

No semblance of the attraction we'd once shared.

Oh, it was burning inside of me, threatening to consume me from the inside out. But for all of his patience and kindness there remained a wall. I knew what he was doing.

He wanted to protect himself – from me.

"Out, Bella." He said it with a sigh and something akin to irritation flared up within me, surprising me.

"With Lauren?"

He emerged from his room, cocking an eyebrow when he saw me lingering just outside his room. "Yes. With Lauren. She's right outside, actually, waiting in the car."

"Why didn't she come in?" I asked, my heart sinking. "Because of me?"

"No, we're rushing because the movie-"

"I embarrass you," I said, and the realization hurt almost worse than any physical punch.

Edward shook his head, reaching for me. "No, you don't-"

Twisted away from his grasp and walked swiftly to the window, peeling the curtain aside just enough so I could see out. A blonde was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's car. He didn't drive all the time, but I suppose he chose to when he had hot dates.

I could feel him right behind me, sense his hesitance.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry," I said.

Waited until I'd locked myself inside the room before letting myself cry. Normally I found crying cathartic, and it was an indulgence I tried not to feel bad about. It was only natural, after all.

But I'd cried so much, too much.

He knocked sharply at the door and I jumped, opening it immediately. His face fell when he saw mine, and he lowered his eyes, all of his fight having evaporated. "Just… don't lock the bedroom door, Bella. I'm not comfortable with it."

"I'm not going to kill myself," I whispered.

He nodded and left.

*

After a shower, where I shaved legs that hadn't been shaved in God knows how long, I stayed in the steamy bathroom to comb through my hair, gazing at my face in the mirror.

The bruises had pretty much all faded, leaving only faint yellow marks.

Soon I would need to find a job, a place of my own. Coming to Edward had been the right thing to do, of that I had no doubt, but staying would be foolish. He was not the same person he'd been.

Or maybe it was I who was too different. After all, I'd been the one to let our relationship die when he'd left. He had tried, and I hadn't.

Too hard to sleep when Edward wasn't home and so I didn't even try. Instead I attempted to read, although that was difficult too. Concentrating was a skill I had yet to refine after years of fog.

Eventually I heard the key in the lock, and I could tell he was trying to be quiet, probably thinking I was asleep. I ached to go to him, to just look him, and I'd crossed my room before I'd even made the decision to move.

Lauren stood just inside the front door. We seemed to see each other at just the same moment.

I wanted to throw up.

She blinked several times and then smiled a little. "Hi. I'm Lauren… you're Bella?"

Nodded from my place, half hidden in the hall. Wondered how much she knew about me, if he'd told her secrets about me.

"Yes," I said, my voice was hoarse. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." She tried to smile warmly but I could see she felt uncomfortable.

"Well, good night." I waved and went back to my room, shaking violently. I couldn't do this anymore.

Silently began to pack my things. Wouldn't leave tonight, because that was stupid, but maybe first thing in the morning. I'd explain it to Edward; he was practical, he'd understand.

"What are you doing?"

Spun around to see Edward looming in the doorway, looking confused and bewildered and even panicked.

"Where's Lauren?"

"She left. What are you doing?"

"I –" …thought I had more time to think this through… "I'm gonna get going tomorrow. Maybe, you know, head out to-"

"You can't go, Bella."

Now I was the confused one. Annoyed, relieved and confused, specifically. "Why not?"

"Because you have nowhere to go," he said, all matter of fact and so like a doctor.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"I don't want you to go," he said, coming closer and snatching the half full duffel bag from my hands. He tossed it across the room and glared down at me.

"What is wrong with you? In case you didn't know, I don't do angry very well. If you're going get weird on me, I'm definitely leaving."

He shut his eyes and sat on the bed, scrubbing his hands through his hair. "Sorry." And I could see he was. "You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time."

"Doesn't seem like it," I said, trying not to whimper.

Sat beside him and took his hand.

"I have to be this way," he said.

"What way?"

"In control. You hurt me when you left, you know."

"You left," I reminded him, leaning a little closer to smell his smell.

"You know what I mean."

Nodded, because I did.

"I was hurting too. I don't know why I didn't just go with you. I couldn't," I said.

"You wouldn't," he said, shrugging.

"What did Lauren say just now?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"That she didn't trust you and me in the house together."

Hadn't been expecting that at all.

"Oh. Well what did you say?"

He looked at me then, the green in eyes softened by the dusky lighting in my room. "I told her she was probably right."


	78. Chapter 78: Unselfish

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Rated T

Notes: continues scenario & characters established in "Race". Un-beta'd.

Prompt: Unselfish

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of me staring at Edward Cullen.

In the cafeteria, across the parking lot, walking by him in the hall. Sometimes he looked at me, but usually he didn't; if he was looking at me he certainly hid it well. And the girls – ugh – the girls were definitely all over him now. He didn't even play sports. He was a musician, according to Alice, so his extracurriculars involved piano and guitar and stuff like that. Didn't matter though; he had game.

He wasn't a man-whore yet though. For that I was thankful.

Alice and I took turns sleeping over at each other's houses; the time I spent at her house was fraught with sexual tension. For me, anyway. Edward probably just saw me as his little sister's friend. I felt like hormones were taking over my life. Sometimes I literally throbbed just_ thinking _about him… you know.

Now, no one had ever touched me like that, but I wasn't an idiot. I knew what happened. And I swear if he'd wanted to do that with me I would've agreed so fast his head woulda spun. I kept that to myself though; Alice would totally see it as TMI and she was already the most understanding, unselfish friend I could ask for, listening to my boy-crazy ramblings. I didn't want to take advantage of her patience.

Then again, she was kind of boy crazy herself. She had a thing for Jasper Hale, a junior at Woods Academy, the prep school across town. Whenever Forks High played against them we were in the stands, silently rooting for the other team.

One Friday early in November, the weekend before Homecoming, I was staying at Alice's. We'd rented movies and ordered pizza; I'd brought chocolate, she'd made popcorn and we were in our PJs.

Unfortunately we weren't the only ones interested in the 52 inch flat screen in the family room.

Edward and his friend Emmett McCarthy were sprawled across the couch, playing Call of Duty on the Xbox.

Gross.

The game, not the boys, that is.

"Edward," wailed Alice. "We were going to watch a movie. Can't you play this in your room?"

"Can't you watch the movie in your room?" Edward said after a moment, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"No, we want the big screen."

"So do we – _go, go GO!_ Damn, Emmett that's the third time!"

Alice shot me a quick look before refocusing her energies. "Edward. Come on."

They ignored us after that.

Alice stomped from the room, balancing the bowl of popcorn on top of the pizza box.

"Al," called Edward.

Alice looked at me triumphantly. "Yes?"

"Can I have some pizza?"

Her face fell. "Let's go, Bella."

We had our movie marathon tucked away in her bedroom and it was still fun.

*

In the middle of the night I tiptoed downstairs to get the proverbial glass of water. Secretly – or maybe not; Alice was pretty perceptive – I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward. He and Em had still been playing games when we'd gone to bed.

No such luck. Most of the lights were off now, except for the dim one in the kitchen that was always left on. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and proceeded to get water from the fridge, wondering if Alice and I were going to go to the big game the following week and what I should wear.

"What are you doing?" Edward's voice sounded out of nowhere, all teasing and sing-songy.

He'd startled the crap out of me, but I pretended otherwise.

"Just getting water," I said, draining the glass.

Why'd I do that? My belly felt like it was going to explode.

"Kinda late, isn't it Bella?"

I was shaking like a leaf, my stomach so clenched up I felt vaguely sick. He did that to me. His proximity, like, took away my ability to function normally. It was kind of awful, except if I had to pick anywhere in the world to be it would be next to him.

Despite all that, I shrugged like I didn't care. "If it's so late, why are you up?"

"That's different." He brushed by me on his way to the freezer, where he unearthed a tub of rocky road.

"No, it's not." I was on autopilot now, my mouth saying things I hadn't given it permission to say.

He held out a spoon. "Want some?"

_Oh I wanted some, all right_.

"Mm, okay," I said, taking the spoon.

He stayed on his side of the counter, eating straight out of the ice cream carton. "You can come closer you know. I'm not going to bite."

He was obviously messing with me. Pathetically, I inched closer, sliding against the counter until I was within reaching distance of the ice cream.

"You've always lived in Forks?" Edward asked.

I nodded, feeling my tongue start to go numb from the ice cream.

"Not much to do, is there?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

We ate in silence for awhile. I was full, but, I wasn't leaving until he was.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked suddenly.

I nearly choked. "No."

"I think I do," he chuckled, dropping his spoon in the sink with a clatter. "G'night Bella."

"Night," I echoed, my heart pounding.

He'd left the ice cream out. I put the lid on the carton and returned it to the freezer, pausing at the sink to drop my spoon in and rinse my sticky hands.

And just like that he was back, literally breathing down my neck, making my skin break out in goose bumps. I tried to turn around but he pressed closer, almost pinning me against the counter.

My brain was in overdrive, my heart flying so fast I thought it was going to stop altogether.

"What are you doing?" I heard myself ask in this breathy little whisper.

"Has anyone ever kissed you?" He asked. Even his whisper was a laugh.

"In truth or dare," I said, immediately berating myself. _So lame, Bella._

And just like that he was gone.

I nearly passed out.

* * *

_so, i've decided to take a break from Fictionista Workshop's WitFits for the month of April. for one thing, i'll be out of town for the first week of the month, and then when i return i need to focus on getting my** two EPOV chapters for Volition** written and posted. **also, i want to focus on With or Without You for a bit**. anyway, **i'll be back to doing WitFits in May**. i'll miss it, and i'll miss you guys, so checkout my other stuff if you haven't yet._

_xoxoox_

_p.s yes, i know i left "Race", "Train" and "Informant" on rather...cliffhangerish notes. :) you'll find out what happens when i resume._


	79. Edit

_ All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_Rated T_

_Continues "Race"._

_Prompt: Edit_

* * *

"So, start from the beginning," Alice said, her mouth foamy with toothpaste. It made her look rabid.

I rinsed my mouth and set my toothbrush into the little cup next to the sink. "There is no beginning. He practically assaulted me in your kitchen and I liked it."

Alice rinsed too, drying her face before facing me. "You're leaving stuff out, Bella. Don't edit – I want to know everything. What exactly did he say?"

Sighing loudly, I walked out of the bathroom, Alice hot on my heels. Once we were in the safety of her room, with the door locked, I took a deep breath.

"Okay. So, I was getting water, like I said-"

"You were hoping to see him though," she interrupted smugly.

"Yes, fine. I was. Anyway. I was getting water and then he just… walked in, talking about being up late and ice cream and then he asked if I was nervous so I said no but he didn't believe me and then – "

"Wait. How long were you guys down there?"

"Not long at all. Like, ten minutes, max," I said, shaking my head. "Anyway, listen. So then he leaves, all abruptly, and I'm washing my hands and he just shows up again, like a total creeper, and asks if I've ever kissed anyone!"

"You haven't, right?"

"No! Well, except for Eric Yorkie last year for truth or dare but that doesn't count because it was gross and it was a dare… and it was… gross."

"Eric?" Alice squeaked. She fell back on the bed, giggling hysterically. "That IS gross!"

Her laughter was pretty contagious and I eased on to my back beside her, smiling. "Yeah. It was bad."

"So…" Alice rolled on to her side, wiping her eyes. "Is that it?"

"His whole body was pressed up against me," I said. My stomach fluttered just thinking about it.

"Eric Yorkie?" She wrinkled her nose, sitting up a little.

"No, crazy! Your brother! I was washing my hands and he stood right behind me so close I couldn't even turn around!"

She seemed surprised. "Oh. That's kinda kinky."

"Yah think?" I snorted. "So, do you think he likes me? Or what?"

"Honestly, yeah… he probably does. It doesn't mean he's gonna do anything about it, though. He likes a few girls." She sat up, tucking her legs in. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't want you to feel like he's going to mess with you whenever you're here. I'll talk to him."

_But I like when he messes with me!_

"It's not a big deal," I said, shrugging.

"It kind of is," she countered, frowning. "I know you have a crush on him, fine, whatever. But you're _my_ friend and I don't want everything to get funky because he's playing games with your head. I want you to feel comfortable when you come over."

When she said it like that, I couldn't help but agree. I really liked Alice; our friendship had come so naturally and easily. I felt like she might become my best friend and I didn't want anything – not even her infuriatingly hot brother – to mess that up.

Nodding, I reached out and wrapped my hand around hers. "Thanks. But don't worry about it. Maybe if I act like I don't care he'll stop."

"Maybe," she agreed, but she didn't look too sure.

That's when I made the decision to choose Alice. If it came down to it, I'd rather have the reality of her than the mirage that was Edward. I couldn't help having a crush, but I could control my actions.

I'd pretend.

* * *

Choosing what to wear for school had always been something of a chore for me. I liked looking good; I just didn't have the patience to deal with the primping and crap it took to get there. Too bad I couldn't just press a button and be perfect.

These days though, I took the time. Maybe my infatuation was unrequited but I knew I'd feel better about myself if I looked my best.

Forks High was all abuzz with pre-Homecoming events, pep rallies and parties. Our class had always been relatively close knit, not being a very large one, and most of the kids were ones I'd known since I was in elementary. It wasn't hard being a part of the "in" group… because there really wasn't one. We all hung out, sometimes in twos or threes, sometimes all together.

Forks was, however, divided into a careful caste system marked by grade. Except for certain AP classes, the hallway, library or lunch, the chance of seeing someone not in the tenth grade was slim.

But when you like someone, you're like… on their frequency. You know when they're nearby; your body reacts. For me, that meant an automatic jumpstart in my heart, butterflies in my stomach, and a dry mouth.

Basically, going to school with Edward Cullen was like being subjected to a series of low grade electric shocks.

When I did see him I managed not to stare, though. I'd meant what I'd said to Alice; if I could act like he didn't affect maybe he'd get bored and move on. Of course I wanted him to like me back, but the more I thought about it, the more unlikely that seemed.

I was beginning to feel like maybe this whole crush thing wouldn't be a big deal after all, that it had been a minor bump in the road, and except for a little longing here and there, I'd be fine.

Things were going smoothly until last period. Since I had study hall, I opted to go to the library instead, preferring having access to books over the stilted quiet of a stuffy classroom. Edward was sitting with a bunch of other eleventh graders, "working"… more like quietly goofing around. I didn't know how to classify him, his personality. He was still kind of dark and broody, but also sarcastic and funny. He was still so new to the Forks landscape, but people liked him. Even now he was right in the center of it all, leaning back in his chair, sandwiched between Emmett McCarthy and some redheaded girl, laughing as they bickered.

Immediately nervous and wishing I hadn't come to the stupid library, I tried to cross the room quickly, not wanting the awkwardness of eye contact. I didn't want to give him the chance to ignore me, or whatever.

"Pssst."

My heart paused, thought about it, and then bolted.

"Pssst. Be-lla," he whisper-sang.

I couldn't pretend I hadn't heard him; I'm sure everyone could hear him. Glancing first at the librarian, I slowed down and looked over at Edward's table. He curled his finger and summoned me over and like a hypnotized idiot I went.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said amiably. I decided right there and then I liked him.

"Hi." Subtly smoothing my damp hands down over my jeans, I turned my attention to Edward. He cocked his head, smiling a little.

"There's a party after the game on Friday," he said. "You girls going?"

_Why is he asking? Oh, my goodness._

Of course I was going. "Yeah, I think so."

"You and Alice, right?"

"With a bunch of our friends. And Alice," I stammered, adjusting the way my backpack sat on my shoulders.

He nodded. "Tell Alice I'm not driving. She can take the car."

I stared dumbly back at him. Seriously, he lived with Alice – he so could have told her himself. I didn't know whether to be excited he'd wanted to talk to me or super embarrassed. He was impossible to read, and I hated not knowing if he was playing games or not.

In the end, I just felt stupid. "Uh, sure. I'll pass it along."

Nodding, he looked away and I turned to go, feeling dismissed. Instead of heading for a table I went right back out the double doors and into the hallway.

How was I supposed to pretend I didn't care when he kept drawing me out like that?

* * *

**_even though i posted this as the next chapter of the "January WitFits", after this or the next entry I'm probably going to start a new one. It feels ridiculous posting entires under "January prompts" when it's now May. so, either put me on author alert or subscribe to May's Prompts... or whatever I end up naming it. thanks :)_**

_xoxo_


	80. Chapter 80 : Beg

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

Storyline: **Informant**

Prompt: Beg

* * *

So shocked was I that Edward was actually kissing me, it took me a second to react. I sank my hands into his hair - that pretty hair I'd been fawning over for days - and eased him further into my room before he changed his mind.

He came willingly, kicking the door shut and letting me tug him along.

I knew I hadn't imagined the spark between us!

Once we'd stumbled over to my bed he turned us so that he could pull me down on top of him as we fell onto the blankets.

"Ow," he said against my mouth, letting one of his hands slide from my hip.

"My book?" I guessed, holding myself away long enough for him to yank the now mangled novel from beneath his body. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," he said. He rolled on to his side, effectively placing me next to him instead of on top.

Which was a shame, really, I'd rather liked having our bodies pressed together.

We looked into each other's eyes for a while, and I fought the urge to touch him – to tangle my fingers in his hair again, or stick my fingers through his belt loops.

"Sorry 'bout that," he murmured, his eyes going to my mouth really quickly before looking away.

"No you're not." I said. "And neither am I."

"Fine, I'm not."

I breathed deeply, trying to calm my racing heart. "Why'd you stop?"

"You know why," he sighed, laying back. "I shouldn't have even started…"

"I didn't want you to stop," I admitted quietly, my short-lived triumph burning away like dew in the morning sun.

He looked like he was going to say something else, but then leaned up on his elbow again instead. "I'm the worst person you could be doing this with right now." He leaned forward and kissed me again, softer this time.

"I don't care." I lay back, bringing him with me.

* * *

"I have to go," Edward said. He managed to detangle himself from the sheets and me, glancing at his phone as he stood. "It's two in the morning… I'm going to be suffering tomorrow at work."

Standing up, I hurriedly swept my hands through my hair, trying to smooth it down. I could imagine what I looked like; messy, flushed, my lips rubbed red from hours of kissing.

"Are you going to be around tomorrow?" I asked, almost immediately regretting that I'd done so. I didn't mean to come off as clingy or desperate, but he made me feel so flustered.

"Tomorrow night," he said, putting back on the shoes he'd kicked off earlier. "Mom wanted Emmett and me to come for dinner."

"Okay." I followed him to the door, searching for something appropriate to say and coming up short. Part of me wanted to beg for him to stay. The sane, and thankfully more dominant part, decided that the ball, for now, was in his court.

He turned around, looking down at me. "This is a dangerous game we're playing."

I nodded.

"It goes against every type of protocol," he continued, reaching out to touch my hair.

"Then why are you here?" I asked carefully, closing my hand around his and bringing it down from my hair.

"I'm just tired of trying to stay away from you," he answered, scrubbing his hand roughly over his face. "I don't know."

Suddenly I had a lump in my throat, a culmination of everything I was feeling right then. Sure, I was giddy that Edward was finally admitting he had feelings too, but beyond that I still felt really vulnerable. My life was in this man's hands, and now so was my heart. I knew it would be wiser to keep some semblance of distance, for both professional and personal reasons, but I didn't want to.

"I don't want you to stay away," I said, staring at my feet.

"That's the thing. Had this been one sided, if you hadn't been looking at me the way you do, I would have been able to stay away. I could have respected that, you know? But that isn't how it's been and every time I walk away from you it feels wrong."

I nodded, peeking back up at him. "I don't want you to get in trouble, Edward. Just my being here puts you and your family at risk – you don't know how grateful I am for that. But I can't help how I feel. I like you, a lot."

"I like you, too… Elizabeth."

That pushed me over and tears slipped down my cheeks, much to my embarrassment. Quickly, I wiped my face on my sleeve.

"You'll get used to it," he whispered, giving me a hug.

"Elizabeth. I know… Bella's in Forks. I'm… Elizabeth."

He bent down, kissing my cheek and then my mouth. His lips were so soft… I wanted him to stay so I could kiss him all night.

"Gotta go." He broke away, laughing a little. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Be safe," I said, giving him a small wave.

"You too," he called back, disappearing down the stairs.

I closed the door, locking it out of habit, and floated back to bed. Knowing I was now way too distracted to keep reading, I put my book on the floor and turned off the light.

On a whim I looked out the window, at the house across the stream.

"Good night, Edward," I whispered.

* * *

**Okay. So that's the last one that'll be under "January's" prompts. Tomorrow's prompt will be posted under a new title, like... May's prompts. :)**


End file.
